Time Without You (UNDER EXTREME EDITING)
by Horcrux-Hunter1610
Summary: "Promise we'll sit next to each other on the train?" Pansy asked hopefully."Of course, why wouldn't I sit with my best friends?" Hermione replied."Don't you dare forget us." Blaise said in a threatening but playful voice, all four children laughed.HIATUS
1. They Meet

**Hey guys! My very first ff :))) please be nice! If Patricia/MuggleNutella is reading this, dude, I MADE MY FIRST STORY! wooot wooot :)) I'm so excited :)) anyways heres the summary that didn't fit inside the box thingy its suppose to be in, ENJOY :)))**

**Disclaimer: This is depressing to say, so I shall only EVER say this ONCE! idonotownHARRYPOTTER! THERE I said it! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! just the idea of this fanfic I guess :3**

Time without you. **SUMMARY! THE FIRST PART IS WHEN THEY ARE STILL KIDDIES, THE SECOND IS WHEN THEY ARE AT HOGWARTS! -.-**

"Promise we'll sit next to each other on the train?" Pansy asked hopefully. "Of course, why wouldn't I sit with my best friends?" Hermione replied. "Don't you dare forget us." Blaise said in a threatening but playful voice, all four children laughed. Draco stepped forward and held Hermione close to him, "I'm gonna miss you Mione," he whispered in her ear, eyes tightly shut to prevent tears from falling. "I'm gonna miss you too Drake." She didn't bother hiding her tears, as they fell freely from her chocolate brown eyes...

…"Ew! Filthy mudblood, watch where you're going!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs to get attention. Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Pfft, as if I meant it, plus it's not like I'm contagious!" she yelled back equally loud, but then stopped as recognition dawned on her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked trying to recall where from. Draco looked disgusted, "As if I would know a stupid mudblood like you!" although, his necklace said otherwise.

Chapter 1: They Meet.

Hermione's Parents had left her in the bookshop as usual whenever they went shopping. She didn't quite enjoy shopping unless it had to do with books.

"You stay here, okay Mie?" her mother told her sternly, while patting brown curls. Hermione looked up from her book and at her parents. "Yes I will, don't I always?" she smiled, showing her dimples. "Okay then, we best get going now," her father said looking at his wrist watch. "Bye" her parents said simultaneously to her from the doorway, "bye-bye." Hermione replied waving her small hand.

Once her parents were outside, she made her way over to the fantasy section. Ever since her third birthday, magic always fascinated her. Now she was five and being able to read gave her the opportunity to learn anything and everything about magic.

She knew that she could do some things magic that she learnt from the books, but sometimes, she did things that even her parents couldn't explain. Like, she managed to turn her cousin's hair bright pink when she was brushing it, or how, if she was looking for a pair of socks, she would walk back into her room and find several pairs sitting in a large pile at the foot of her bed. AS she was deeply immense in a book about fairies and mermaids, she didn't realize two customers come in, or the fact that she was turning the pages of the book without touching them.

The customers that had just arrived seemed to do what Hermione's parent's had just around ten minutes ago. "Okay Draco. I will be back soon, mommy just has to go buy something." The woman cooed at her son. Her love for the young boy was evident in her voice and by the way she looked at him. She was quite pretty, black hair with pale blonde here and there, with very pale skin complimented her dark eyes rather nicely. "Yes mother," the boy replied sincerely. He had platinum blond hair, pale skin and silver eyes.

His mother bid him farewell and left the bookstore. The boy, Draco, also made his way over to the fantasy section. But once he got there he saw that someone had already occupied his usual armchair. When he saw that she was moving the pages without touching it, he knew instantly that they had something in common and they would get along quite well.

He moved to go sit next to her, with a book about dragons clutched in his hand. "Hello," Draco said smiling at the girl. She glanced up from her book and stared surprised at the boy. "Oh!" she said, startled to see someone standing right in front of her. "Hello," she smiled back at him. She moved over in the arm chair so that there was room enough for the both of them. "What's your name?" Draco asked, clearly please to find someone like him. "Hermione," she replied, "but you can call me Mione, or Mie, or whatever." She added as an afterthought, knowing that her name was a mouthful. "What's yours?" she asked.

"My names Draco, but don't call me that in front of my father, or we'll both be punished." He whispered, fear showing in her eyes, confusion and fear showing in Hermione's. "Just call me Drake." He smiled, trying to cover his slip. "Nice to meet you Drake." Hermione said, happy that someone was finally willing to be nice to her.

At her school, Hermione didn't quite fit under the popular category; she didn't have many friends, or seemed to fit in with the people in her class. They all thought that she was a freak because she could do things that magicians could do, while all the other children struggled to learn it, plus the fact that she was the smartest in her grade. So Hermione was basically alone.

Draco smiled back at her; she seemed nice. "You can do special things that others can't, can't you?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked down, all her hopes of having a friend seemed to have vanished at his words. She thought she could finally have a friend, one that wouldn't judge her if she did weird things that others couldn't. "Yes," she whispered, it was so soft that even she couldn't hear it properly, but Draco seemed to have heard it. She frowned and looked up at him, eyebrows bunched. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"It's okay," he said quickly, seeing her facial expression change. He patted her shoulder in a comforting way. "You were moving the pages without your hands." He said pointing to the book. "It could've been moving by the wind, but there's no wind blowing." He added. Hermione looked shocked that he had noticed, and then panicked. She looked down embarrassed. Was he going to pick on her now? Is he going to bully her like all of those other kids at school? What would he do?

But to her surprise, he didn't do any of those things. "It's okay, don't worry," he said smiling nervously as he saw the panic stricken face of the girl next to him. The next three words seemed to make her astonished." I can too." Her head snapped up, eyes wide. "You _can_?" she asked, bewildered. But then doubt caught up to her, she narrowed her eyes at him. He might've just been tricking her and trying to make a sick joke on her. "Prove it."

* * *

><p>So...did you enjoy it? You know, you can leave a review in the little link below. Even if it just says a simple 'hi!' or just a smiley face :) Hehee I promise I will update soon if I get any reviews :))<p> 


	2. The Magic They Share

**Okay guys! Second chapter is up! Thanks to the very special five people who reviewed :) you are my very first! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Magic they share.<span>

Seeing the challenge, he gladly took it. "What to you want me to do?" he asked, ready for anything, well anything that was logical and that he could manage. "Honestly, I don't know. Anything?" she said unsure. She hadn't actually met anyone who could do 'special things.'

"Okay, well let's see," he said, deep in concentration. "Oh," he smiled, an idea popping into his head. "Why don't I change the color of those books?" He asked, pleased with the idea he had come up with. Hermione looked at the little stack of books next to her, "Okay, go." She wasn't completely sure if the boy was actually going to change the books, but a part o her wished that he could, so that she actually had someone to talk to.

Her questions were soon answered. Draco was deep in concentration as the 4 books next to Hermione turned different colors ranging from red, to green, to purple and blue.

Hermione gasped, she hadn't really expected the little blond boy to be able to do that. As soon as Draco heard her gasp, he stopped and looked at her. He smiled cheekily at her, "see, I can do it." She was absolutely mind blown, unable to speak.

So many questions were going through her mind. How come we can do those things? Is there more like us? Why can we do those things? Can anyone from your family do this too? What's wrong with us? All of these questions raced through her mind/

"Ho-Wha-Bu-"she stuttered, she took a deep breath and swallowed. "How come we can do those…..things?" he had a feeling she would've been a muggle born, something about the way she was so deeply engrossed in that book about fairies. It was like she had never seen one before. "Because we're magic." He said smiling brightly, eyes dancing at the thought.

He knew that he was breaking the most important rule his father had ever taught him. _Don't befriend a mudblood._ He shook his head lightly to get the ringing words out of his head. He had to keep this secret, or else he'd get one hell of a beating once his father found out.

Hermione wasn't showing exactly the same expression that was on Draco's. Her emotions changed while she was deep in thought, shock, happiness, disbelief. After all of these emotions passed, understanding was the only one that lingered. Even though she was young, she was extremely intelligent. "That explains so much," she said under her breath. She looked up at Draco, "how about my parents? Are they magic too?" she asked.

"They're muggles aren't they?" his eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Muggles? What's a muggle?" Hermione said now completely confused. "A muggle is a person who's got no magic in their blood." He answered. He had heard a lot about muggles from his father, not all being particularly good. In fact everything he said about them had to be an insult. His favorite ways to describe them were filthy, lower than us, useless, waste of space, and oh does the list go on. But to Draco, he really didn't see the difference between them, muggles, and muggleborn's.

"But then…" Hermione started hesitantly, "what does that make us?" Her face concentrating as she tried to solve the puzzle that had just greeted her. Draco smiled cheekily, "that makes you a witch and me a wizard." Draco said proudly. Hermione took in a little gasp, she believed in magic, but she never thought it would be in_ her._

She thought for a moment, "Are your parent's muggles too?" He frowned a bit, "no, everyone in my family is a witch or wizard. Or as they call it 'Pureblood.'" He frowned as his fathers voice rang in his ears again. Hermione saw the frown appear just where his smile was a moment ago. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her almost new friend. She felt as thought she was developing a friendship between them and didn't want her new friend to be sad.

Draco's frown deepened, "My father doesn't like muggleborn's or half-bloods. But I really don't see why father said that they are below us and that they are useless. But I find them quite interesting. I like muggleborn's; they come from an interesting background and half-bloods come from both the magic and muggle world." He finished speaking, eye brows furrowed, and his face full of confusion.

"Well, I don't think that's quite nice," Hermione piped up, hoping to cheer him up, "it's not good to judge others when you don't even know them. Isn't everyone the same?" She said looking at Draco. Draco looked up at her, once their eyes met the both shrugged.

"So," Hermione said, trying to change the subjects and hopefully lighten the mood. "What else is there about wizards and witches?" she said excitedly. Draco smiled again, revealing small, white straight teeth. Hermione smiled as she seemed to make the blond boy smile again. "We have a special school to go to, called Hogwarts!" Draco said equally excited. Hermione's eyes were the size of sauce pans, "Really?"

"Yea, you learn just about _everything_ about magic stuff there!" both were now deeply interested in the conversation now. "Magic stuff!" Hermione exclaimed. Neither of the children seemed to notice Narcissa enter the book store, who was now hiding behind a bookshelf and peering at the two through a gap between the books.

She smiled as she saw them talk animatedly to each other. Draco never really had many friends. She was so happy he had finally made one, what surprised her a bit, was that they were talking about Hogwarts. She didn't want to disturb the two yet, so she left them in the store for a little while longer. Maybe she could buy some clothes in muggleLondon.

"So when do we get to go there?" Hermione asked excitedly, as Draco had finished talking about quidditch and the classes. "When we turn eleven, we get a letter to tell us if we are accepted," Draco thought for a moment, "Or maybe Dumbledore will come to visit your house instead." Draco added, unsure. They talked for _ages_, Hermione asking questions and answering as much as he could.

Narcissa arrived again and smiled at the view of her son with a friend. Right now they were looking through a book about dragons and comparing which one was better. "But the Antipodean Opal eye is such a pretty color of white! It looks pearly almost!" Hermione said, pointing to one side of the page. "Yes, but the Chinese Fireball is a really good color of red! Its nickname is Liondragon!" Draco said pointing to the other side of the page.

"Draco," Narcissa said, stepping out from behind the bookshelf, "its time to go." Draco smiled at his mother, he hopped of the armchair he was sharing with Hermione and made his way over to Narcissa. "Mother," he said and hugged her legs, "I made a friends!" His whole face lit up at the thought, eyes twinkling. Narcissa smiled and looked at him and then at Hermione.

"That's wonderful Draco!" she smiled. She moved over to Hermione who was blushing a bit. "Hello dear," she smiled at her, Hermione grinned at her, "I'm Draco's Mother, Narcissa. What's your name?" she asked. My name's Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Narcissa." Hermione said politely. Narcissa smiled even wider, pretty, witch and well mannered, and she didn't even care if she was or wasn't a muggle born or half-blood. Narcissa was never one to judge.

"But I'm a muggleborn," the little girl frowned a bit, "is that alright with you?" she was so worried that Narcissa was taken aback. "Well of course Hermione, dear, why wouldn't I be?" she asked confusion on her the older woman's face.

"Drake said that your family were purebloods and didn't like muggleborn's like me. He said that there's a really bad 'M' word that his father calls us. Draco said that she will be punished if his father found out we were friends." Hermione looked up at Narcissa's dark eyes. Hermiones eyes full of fear, "I don't want Drake to get into trouble!" she said eyes starting to sparkle. Narcissa was shocked. The child was frightened that she wouldn't like her and that Drake would get into trouble.

She bent down and smiled at the two children. "I'm perfectly fine with you being a muggleborn. That makes you special. And don't worry, I wont tell Draco's father." She smiled again at them both. Draco's eyes went wide, "Really Mother?" he asked, and she nodded. Narcissa couldn't restrain herself any longer. She hugged the two children close to her chest. Once she let go, she stood up. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but we must go now." She gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

"Oh, its fine Miss Narcissa, my parents should be arriving soon." Hermione said looking at the clock.

Hermione and Draco hugged, "It was nice meeting you," Draco said once they were apart. "You too," Hermione Replied. "Promise to be here next time!" Hermione added, more like a demand than a question. Draco smiled, "okay, I promise." Narcissa smiled at the sight, it was just so adorable! "Hermione dear, we might be here tomorrow." Both of the children's' faces lit up. "Okay!" Hermione said excitedly. "We can spend the whole day together!" Draco beamed. "Draco, its time to leave. Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow." Narcissa waved and rounded the corner. Hermione and Draco hugged one last time. "Bye Drake!" She Said waving, "Bye Mione!" He waved back.

Once they left the shop, Hermione's mother arrived soon after. "Mie, I'm back, time to go." Hermione ran to her mother. They left the book store hand in hand.

* * *

><p>So...did you like it? Anything wrong with it? Any suggestions?<p>

if so...I heard that, that little blue link down there, the one that says "review" it can lead you to Hogwarts, all you have to do is LEAVE A REVIEW BEHIND :)))) update soon :))

Ahn :)


	3. The Next Day

**Okay guys, this is going to be a really short chapter. The chapters I wrote in my book look heaps long ****but sadly they turn out to be 1 page :P that sucks. But to make it up, I will try and upload as many chapters as I can! He he enjoy! **

Chapter 3: The Next Day

The next day Hermione's mother agreed to leave her there while she went to a meeting at the dentist. Hermione sat in the armchair bouncing impatiently for a little blond boy to arrive. Draco came into the shop on his own. He looked around the room, stuffed with books to the ceiling, then made his way over to the armchair he had sat in with his new friend yesterday.

As Draco was walking to the armchair, he saw that it had already been occupied by a curly brunette. Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Mione!" he yelled. Hermione looked and smiled as big as Draco had, "Drake!" They ran and hugged each other. You'd think that by the way that they greeted each other that they hadn't seen each other for years, but really it was only a few hours. Once the greetings were over, they began talking in their armchair, but this time not about magic.

"So why were you here all by yourself yesterday?" Draco asked. "My mum was going shopping for my cousin Gabriella's birthday present, and I'm still not that good at keeping secrets." She admitted shyly. "Why were you here all alone yesterday?" she asked, turning the question back at him.

"My father was angry, and mother told me to go to the book shop while she calmed him down," he said simply. "Mother always says to stay here because it's safer than all the other shops in Muggle London. She always says, "stay here while mommy goes shopping," she says that so I don't get too scared or something like that." He said nonchalantly. _He says it like it's happen too many times before, _Hermione thought.

Hermione felt bad for her friend. She gave him a side hug, "Oh, its okay Drake," She gave him an apologetic smile. Draco returned the hug. "So what's your favorite color?" he smiled at her, changing the subject to something light.

"Hmm, I don't really know… I think green and blue." Hermione said nodding. Draco raised his eyebrows, "really? Not pink or purple like all those other girls?" Hermione grimaced, "nope too girly for me. Yuck!" They both chuckled at that.

"What about you?" she replied, "I like the colors red and yellow." Now Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Really now. Not blue like all the other boys you know." She said teasingly. Draco smirked, "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

Hermione suddenly smiled brightly, eyes bright as she came up with an idea. "I know!" she said jumping up from the seat. "Know what?" Draco said, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Let's play 20 questions! Except, we can ask as many as we want!" she said, saying 'except' quite carefully for she was only a small five year old. Draco smiled, "Okay!" he agreed, "You first."

"Okay, "she thought for a second. "What's your middle name?"

"Come one Mione, is that all you got? It's Lucius. When's your birthday?"

"This game is to help us get to know each other too you know. September 19." She replied.

"My turn, when's your birthday?"

"June 5th."

"Favorite food?"

"Um...Spaghetti?"

"Why does it sound like your asking me?"

"Hey! It was my turn to ask a question!" She argued. Draco put up his hands to show his innocence, "Sorry! Just curious! I forgot, but why?"

Hermione sighed. "Because I don't know if it's my favorite or not. My parents are dentist you know; they don't let me eat a lot of sweets." Draco shrugged, "oh, well that makes sense…"

"What house do you want to be in?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Gryffindor. They're for the brave and strong."

"What's a dentist?"

Hermione burst out laughing, but then stopped as she saw the serious and curious look on her friend's face. "You're joking right?" Draco shook his head slowly. "A dentist is someone who cares for your teeth. A doctor for your teeth."

Draco made an 'o' with his mouth, understanding.

"My turn now." Draco said, but Hermione held up a hand. "Hey! I didn't ask my question yet!" Draco smirked. "Uh, yea you did Mie; you asked "You're joking right?" he laughed as realization hit Hermione. She then smirked.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"HEY! IT WAS MY GO!" Draco argued. "No. You just asked me a question." She snickered. "Darn!" Draco muttered.

"My favorite animal is…a dragon. A Chinese fireball to be precise."

"Which house do you want to be in?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Whichever, I don't mind. Just as long as they don't separate us, I'll be fine." They smiled at each other and began asking again.

They continued to bombard each other with questions, non stop until their parents arrived. They continued to meet there each year. Learning more and more about each other

* * *

><p>Sorry guys! I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT! <em>BUT<em> to make it up to you guys, im writing chapter 4 and its longer than the others :) Almost finished with chapter 4. enjoy!

so, anything wrong? suggestions?questions?or...maybe...Compliments or just plain comments? PRESS THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON BELOWW! :DD LOVE YOU GUUIISSSEEEE!

This is disgustingly short T_T _edited: 4th October 2011 :)_

_Oh! And the Name is Anne, or Ahn, or Lu, or even Lucy. (It says on my profile- i feel unsafe revealing my name to people i dont know in person :L)_


	4. Heraisandra and DrPaine

**I promised to upload another chapter didn't I? Well I hope this chapter is successful and doesn't end up to short :P so enjoy! i also want to say hi to so-cute95! i swear your reviews and PM's are so cute! haha does anyone read my author's notes? bahh :3 PATRICIA! I GOT PEOPLE REVIEWING MY STORY! YOU JELLY?**

Chapter 4:Heraisandra and Dr. Paine

One special day, at the book shop, Draco sat in his seat impatiently. Today was Hermione's 9th Birthday. Next to Draco sat at least ten or maybe even more boxes wrapped in green and blue. But there was one more present hidden in Draco's pocket wrapped in silver and gold.

Once Hermione had entered the shop, Draco had a feeling that she was here. And it wasn't only because of the bell on the top of the door ringing, but Draco just seemed to know when she was around, he could make out the sound of her footsteps anywhere.

When he saw her round the corner, he quickly got up from the armchair and yelled, "Happy Birthday Mione!" She blushed a deep red, surprised. "I didn't think you'd remember." She said smiling at him. "How could I forget my best friends' birthday!" he said feigning shock, "it'd be a crime too!" He said mockingly.

Draco closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, they laughed, whenever they were around each other, they'd always just laugh at random moments, even it the situation was serious.

Draco and Hermione separated and Draco immediately dragged her towards the armchair where her presents lay. Hermione eyed the presents evilly. "Drake, you didn't have to get me presents." He smirked, "of course I did! Wouldn't want you to have a birthday without _no_ presents, now would we?" He grinned. Hermione sighed, she new it was pointless to fight with Draco whenever he bought her something.

"I guess," She eyed the presents again. Draco smiled delightfully, "That's my girl!"

He sat and watched as Hermione opened her many presents. He had given her many different books about the Wizarding world, ranging from faeries, dragons, history of magic, and many more. Quills that changed color depending on her mood, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean, a camera that took moving photos and more candy. But she didn't know of the silver and gold box that lay in Draco's pocket.

She smiled at all her gifts brightly. "Thanks Draco! You're the best!" She gave him a tight hug. He smirked, "I am, aren't I?" she rolled her eyes, "Draco Lucius, you have such a big head!" she slapped his arm lightly. "Ouch _Jean_, that hurt!" He said clutching his heart. "Draco, I slapped your _arm_, not your heart!" She laughed. "Words hurt more than physical actions." He said, poking his tongue out at her. "Wow, such deep words escape the lips of such an immature nine year old." She smirked. "Again, Ouch!" He said clutching his heart. They both burst out laughing.

They were talking and eating the candy that Draco had bought, when two other children walked inside that shop. One had black hair, dark skin and dark brown eyes, where the other one had brown straight hair that hung just past her shoulders, fair skin and bright brown eyes. These two children were Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Around the age of six, Draco had brought Pansy and Blaise to the book shop. Hermione was reading another book about faeries. When Draco had introduced them, the two newcomers had been shocked, but not angry or disgusted. Hermione hid behind Draco while he explained to them that muggleborn's were not different, because she knew that a lot of purebloods wouldn't have accepted her.

But surprisingly enough, they had. So the four of them had been best friends, though not completely close like Draco and Hermione, all these years in secret.

The two made their way around the book shop easily, greeting the shop owner on their way. He had greeted them warmly, he too was a wizard, but decided to live in Muggle London instead. He had watched the four children grow up before his eyes.

The children's parents would leave them here all the time, but he knew they were no trouble. He quite enjoyed having them here and watch them do magic.

Once Blaise and Pansy had seen the other two they smiled. "Hoi! Save some chocolate frogs for me!" He yelled jokingly. Hermione and Draco both looked up smiling. "You came!" she smiled delighted rising from their armchair. Blaise scoffed, "Of course we did! What are friends for!" he laughed. Draco smiled, "That's exactly what I said!" He smirked, "Told you Mione," He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" Pansy yelled, running forward, running between the boys and smirking as she heard an 'oof' come out of the other child's mouth as she attacked her.

Hermione chuckled, "Pansy, hush! We're in a book store," The two laughed, "but thank you." Blaise went to Hermione and dragged her to the armchair, and put more boxed on her lap. "Blaise! You really shouldn't have!" Hermione whined, Draco and Blaise exchanged similar smirks while Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Oh give it up Hermione! We aren't going to take our gifts back just because you say no." Draco snickered.

"He's right you know, Hermione." Pansy agreed, plopping more boxes on her lap too, Hermione sighed, defeated.

"Open them!" Blaise said encouragingly. She rolled her eyes, but done as told. When she opened Blaise's gifts she received many wizard games such as exploding snap, wizard chess, gobstones and a purple pygmy puff and custard colored puffskein. Hermione and Pansy squealed at the cute purple fuzz ball and the custard puff that sat next to it. She hugged Blaise tightly while looking adoringly at her new pygmy puff and puffskein.

Where Draco and Blaise's gifts were more for playing around with, Pansy's were more feminine. Hermione had received a sky blue dress that resembled Cinderella's, but a few shades lighter. She had also gotten a small sapphire on a silver chain that was exactly the same color as her dress. Pansy had also given her other presents that weren't as fancy, but still valuable. Pansy had gotten them all friendship necklaces.

They were specially made. The necklaces were like mood necklaces, only, they detected what people with the other necklaces felt. They would change color according to what they felt and changed shape into the begging letter of their name, so you would know who was feeling what. also when another was angry, it would not only change to a vivid red, but also feel very hot, when sad and depressed, it would feel very heavy, frightened and scared, it will prickle your neck like needle, when happy it will glow happily. But there was a catch.

The necklaces were made to only work for them. Therefore, whoever wore it, which it didn't really belong to; it was just another normal necklace. In other words, a see through circle ringed in silver.

They all wore their necklaces and smiled as they watched them glow. They sat, eating Hermione's candy and playing with her gifts and with her pygmy puff and puffskein.

"Mione?" Pansy said, looking at the purple pygmy puff and then at the custard puffskein, then at Hermione with questioning eyes. "What are you going to name them?" Hermione thought for a moment. "How's Helaransy?" they all looked at each other, "Hela-whatsy?" Pansy said, attempting to repeat the name.

"Well, yea, it's a mix of our names," Hermione said it like it was completely obvious. "He, from Hermione, La from Blaise, Ra from Draco and Ansy from Pansy." The others all said "oh!" simultaneously. "Or, Heraisandra." She smiled; she liked that one better than Helaransy. "I like that one," Blaise said, approvingly, "its easier to hear our names in it." Draco agreed, "Yea," Pansy nodded, "Me too." Hermione smiled.

"Well, what about the puffskein." Blaise said, patting the custard fuzz ball adoringly. "Yea Mione, you can't leave the thing nameless." Draco scooped up the little ball and smiled at it. Hermione thought again. "How about… I know! Dr. Paine!" She yelled excitedly. The other three laughed at the name.

"Care- to-sh-are?" Pansy said between laughs. The two boys had doubled over and were laughing hard, hard enough that no sound came out. Pansy was now laughing at the two boys who were practically kissing the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes at their reaction.

"Dr, for Draco, Pa for Pansy, Ai for Blaise and Ne for Me, Hermione." She laughed again as they all seemed to laugh again. "Did I really have to point that out for you? It seems pretty obvious where are names are in that one." They all laughed harder.

Pansy and Blaise got up as the clock chimed two. "We better go. Mother and Father might come looking for us soon." Pansy said, hugging Hermione. "Blaise, you have to come to my house, since your mothers already there." She looked at Blaise who nodded back. "Happy Birthday Mione!" They both said before turning the corner to leave. "Thanks for the presents!" Hermione yelled. The four children laughed. "Bye Draco, Bye Mione, BYE HERAISANDRA! BY DR. PAINE!" the two children yelled together.

As Draco and Hermione heard the bells above the door jingle, they sat back down, playing with Heraisandra and Dr. Paine. Draco felt something poke the side of his leg. He stuck his hand in his leg pocket to inspect what it was. when he felt something smooth and rectangular in his palm, his eyes went wide. He had forgotten about the little gold Present!

He pulled it out of his pocket while Hermione was too preoccupied with patting the little fuzz balls that rested in her lap.

"Here, Hermione." He said handing her the box. She looked up from the two pets, eyes landing on the gold and silver box, that lay in his hand. Normally she would've declined it, but she took the box in her free hand and put the two masses of fuzz on the arm of their chair.

She looked at the box, completely curious of what was inside, and confused because she thought presents were finished. What confused her even more is, why it was wrapped in gold and silver, and why it had been in Draco's pocket and not in the pile of presents that didn't seem to stop growing earlier.

"Thank you," She said looking at the box. She undid the silver ribbon and lifted the cover. Underneath lay a beautiful, shining, silver necklace. There were two necklaces actually, the necklace was an infinity symbol but halved in the middle, for two people to wear.

"Oh Drake, it's beautiful!" She said lifting one up and watching it reflect of the light.

She looked back down at the box, where the other half lay. "This one is for you, right?" she asked, even though the answer was obvious. Draco smirked, "Obviously. It's a friendship necklace." He said and picked up the other half, holding it up. Hermione looked at the two halves, "Do they do anything special?" She asked, thinking of the necklace that Pansy had bought them. Draco smiled cheekily, "Watch."

He moved his necklace closer to Hermione's. The two halves clicked together perfectly. Once joined, started to glow a luminous blue. Hermione watched in awe as the now joined necklaces glowed. "Mother said that it can tell if the other half is in trouble." Draco said, also looking at the necklace, fascination embedded in his face.

Hermione's eyes widened, "really? How?" Draco looked at the two necklaces still attached to each other. "They glow." Was all he said.

Hermione watched as Draco pulled them gently apart. He clasped his around his neck. Hermione followed suit, but couldn't find it through her curly locks. Draco chuckled and helped her. She smiled, "Thanks Draco, this really is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." He smirked, "Of course it is! It's from me, isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>dammit! the chapter did end up short! i shall add more to it :)) PROMISE! NOW REVIEW MY DEAREST LOVELIES!<p>

i like cheese yes i do, i like cheese how about YOU! - Sorry felt like singing!


	5. Four Cries for France

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! And do so-cute95, here is your chapter! I told you I would update it soon! He he ****I hope you all enjoy, and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I try to make sure there's none :P Anyways, Here's chapter 5 for you all. **

Chapter 5: Four Cries for France

A month later, Hermione came running in with red eyes, tear stained cheeks and bad news. She rounded the corner and tried to calm down. But as she saw Draco, she let out the loud sob she had been trying to keep.

Draco felt her presence. He knew she was here. He was smiling down at his book, but when he heard a loud sob emit from her direction, his head snapped up smile vanishing completely. He dropped his book instantly and ran up to her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked worried, silver eyes searching brown.

She looked up at him and let out a loud sob, shaking under Draco's grip. Draco was now panicking. He shook her lightly, "Hermione! Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded. Hermione took a sharp breath before stuttering, "I'm l-leaving."

Draco's face went blank, hands flopping to his sides. "What?" Draco pulled her over to the armchair. Hermione tried to calm down and take a deep breath.

"My parents got offered a job in France, and they took it." New tears streaked down her face. Draco had several emotions wash through him; he was confused, sad, and angry.

"No," He said faintly, "No." He repeated, but in a hard voice. "You can't leave me Mione! Don't leave me here!" He pleaded eyes glistening

"You think I want to leave you?" Hermione retorted, "I fought with them all morning, but they said no." neither of the two seemed to notice their necklaces glowing. The half infinity symbols glowing brightly as the mood necklace changed letters from 'H' to 'D'. Its color all dull, but changed to red every now and then. It felt hot and heavy and prickled their necks.

More tears escaped Hermione's eyes. Draco put and arm around her shoulder as she cried into his. "Shh, Hermione," He said soothingly. "Shh, it'll be okay." Although he couldn't see how it could possibly be. He knew it would be pointless to fight if her parents made their minds up.

At that moment Blaise ran down the street from the left hand side of the book store, while Pansy was racing down the street from the right. When the two saw each other they had identical looks of worry and concern.

Seeing the identical worried expression, the bookstore owner said, "They're over there." He gestured to the fantasy section.

"Thank you," Blaise nodded but both froze in place when they heard large sob coming from behind the book cases. They shared a worried look, feeling the necklaces around their necklaces shifting letters, it felt heavy and hot. Pansy touched the pendant for a second before her and Blaise bolted towards the fantasy section.

Both were paralyzed as they saw Hermione hidden in Draco's shoulder and Draco hidden in her hair. Hermione was shaking violently under his arms. Draco looked up as they approached, patting Hermione on her back softly.

"What're you two doing here?" his voice was thick, and his usually pale cheeks had a tinge of pink and his eyes were glistening.

"The necklaces started getting hot and heavy and kept changing to 'D' and 'H'," Pansy said, uncertainty in her voice. Hermione was holding in her sobs the entire time, in result she was shaking like a dog in a thunder storm.

She couldn't hold it any longer. A loud sob tore its way out of her chest. Draco tightened his hug, rocking her back and forth. He shut his eyes and little tears escaped the corners.

"Shh, Mione," He swallowed as his chest tightened and something got stuck in his throat, "Shh, its okay."

"What's going on?" Pansy said quietly, as she watched two of her best friends in pain. Tears started to collect in her eyes too. They didn't respond. "_What's going on?_" Blaise demanded frustration and worry thick in his voice.

Hermione peeked up from Draco's shoulder. She took in a rattled breath, "I'm l-leav-ing," She stuttered.

Pansy just stared, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. "You mean, on holidays, moving across the road or-"Blaise said, desperately hoping that she'd choose one of the suggestions. "No," She took in a deep breath.

"M-my paren-ts were o-offered a job in Paris," Hermione spat the word as if it was a curse. "They took th-the offer, a-and we're leav-leaving next week." She gasped for breath as more tears fell. They landed on Draco's shirt, but he hadn't noticed. He was buried in Hermione's hair, still silently rocking her back and forth.

Blaise stared in disbelief; Pansy had tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran to Hermione and hugged onto her friend for dear life. "No! I won't let you go! You aren't leaving us! You can't leave me! What about Hogwarts? What about all of us? _You can't leave us Hermione!_" Pansy cried on Hermione's other side. Draco still buried in the mass of curls, but as he rocked back, his cheek showed, revealing tears.

Blaise made his way over to them. He sat down at Hermione's feet, seeing as she was already being squashed on both sides. There was still room for him to sit on the chair, but he couldn't hug Hermione without hugging someone else in the process.

Blaise sat sideways, so his side was touching Pansy's leg. He rested his head on Pansy's knees and hugged Hermione's legs. They were silent for a few minutes.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Blaise asked, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Hermione shook her head, "No." Her voice was thick, but she had calmed some.

The bookshop owner made his way around the corner, he had heard them all sobbing in the corner for sometime now. He felt heart broken to see them all so upset. He was determined to make the atmosphere a little brighter. "Now, now, don't say that." All four children looked up at the newcomer.

The owner leaned against the bookshelf, looking at them sympathetically. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

The older wizard took out his wand and conjured up some tissues and milk and cookies. All four sets of eyes grew big in amazement. "You're a wizard?" Hermione asked, only temporarily forgetting about leaving. The thought of becoming a wizard brought tears to her eyes.

The man nodded, "Now my dear, why are you crying? You'll see them again." He offered them all a tissue. "Who are you?" Pansy asked, looking at the man curiously. "And how can you be so sure I'll see them again? I'm moving to _Paris!_" Hermione said a little louder as new tears slid down her cheeks.

The man crouched down in front of them. "I know, because I went to Hogwarts, studied there and made my best friends. As for the other question, I am Lupin, Remus Lupin."

* * *

><p>**hides** DO you hate me yet? i felt really depressed when i wrote this chapter! I HAD THE HUGGGEEEST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! i didnt know who i should choose for the owner of the shop, but then i thought of Lupin :)<p>

I hope that this chapter satissffiieed you :) if you guys dont know, i write all of my chapters in my book before typing them up, and i've already written like 2 more chapters. :)) REVIEWW MAAHH LOVLIESSS!

_Lu :) _


	6. Comforting Ideas

**Okay, I promised you guys I'd make it up to you! And I'm Updating :D BE HAPPPEEE! I think I might take a while to right the next chapter :P I still need to write the next couple of chapters in my book. BUT DON'T WORRYYY! I SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Oh, and if Patricia is reading this…Don't add those two words in my story :3**

**Btw, sorry guys, this chapter is a little bit corny :P I had to add it in**

Chapter 6: Comforting Ideas.

The children looked at him in fascination. He looked at them, thinking of what to say next.

"Now, I've watched you all become friends, remember when you all first arrived in my shop. And the friendship I've seen you guys make, _won't_ be ruined just because of how far you live from each other." He looked at them knowingly.

"I do believe that you all have those beautiful necklaces that you received at- Hermione was it?" He asked, making sure. She nodded, "At Hermione's birthday. So don't think you'll be forgetting each other anytime soon." He smiled at them warmly.

An old memory had come back into Draco's mind, when he and Hermione met each other here for the second time.

"_Why were you here all alone yesterday?" she asked, turning the question back at him.__ "My father was angry, and mother told me to go to the book shop while she calmed him down," he said simply._

"_Mother always says to stay here because it's safer than all the other shops in Muggle London. She always says, "stay here while mommy goes shopping," she says that so I don't get too scared or something like that." He said nonchalantly__._

"You knew my mother, didn't you?" Draco asked. Lupin looked taken aback, but then smiled as he saw how fast Draco had pieced everything together. "Yes, I went to school with her." Draco nodded, "That's why she told-"Lupin continued, but was interrupted by Draco.

"That's why she always told me it was one of the safest places in muggle London. You're a wizard." Draco said, Lupin nodded and smiled at the little boy.

Remus stood up, "Now, it's likely you would all see each other at Hogwarts anyway, right?" He smiled again. "Hermione, I hope you have a safe trip and enjoy yourself at France, although, I do hope to see you here again soon."

This time, Hermione actually managed a smile. "Thank you Mr. Remus Lupin sir. You're right; I doubt we would forget each other that easily. I hope to see you again in this book shop too." She said, her voice still thick with a slight quiver in it, but seemed cheery.

Remus nodded at them and made his way back to the counter. The atmosphere around them had started to shift. It was a tad more cheery.

* * *

><p>As soon as Remus had rounded the corner, he made his way to his counter. He seized a quill and some paper and started writing as quickly as he could. Once finished he made his way to the back room. He walked through the room that was filled with orders of books. He made his way out to the back of the shop and saw his owl sitting on a low branch in a nearby tree.<p>

"Noctis!" He called the owl. The Light brown and white owl flew over to Remus and landed gracefully on the little fence. The owl cooed to acknowledge its owners' presence.

"I need you to deliver this to Narcissa Malfoy as fast as you can, okay?" He looked at the owl sternly. The owl cooed and stuck out its leg. Remus smiled at the owl and tied that note to her leg.

The owl flew up high in the sky, and soon became a little spot in the sky.

Once he couldn't see the owl anymore he made his way back inside.

Not long after he had sent the letter, there was a sudden pop. He looked up from his daily prophet to see Narcissa standing there looking alarmed.

"Hello Narcissa," Lupin said politely. Narcissa took in his calm gestures. "She's leaving?" was all she said, sadness in her voice. Remus nodded. He filled Narcissa in on everything that has happened since the moment that Hermione entered.

Once they had finished they were listening to the children who were currently talking about staying at Hermiones'.

"Actually, I don't think mother will mind much, but then who do I say I'm staying with?" they heard Pansy say in a small voice.

Narcissa made her way over to the bookshelf and leaned against it looking at the four children adoringly. They all looked so tired, and sad. She decided it was time to make her presence known.

* * *

><p>"We should do something this week." Pansy said, sniffing and wiping her eyes, but smiling none the less.<p>

"Yea, we should spend the whole week together," Blaise nodded in agreement. "I think we should spend the entire week at Hermione's," Pansy exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"One problem," Draco said, looking pointedly at Blaise and Pansy. The two seemed to understand the look. "Parents." They muttered. They were all silent for a moment.

"Actually, I don't think mother will mind that much," Pansy said thinking, "But then who do I say I'm staying with?"

The children had all been thinking and concentrating so hard that they didn't seem to notice a woman standing next to the bookshelf. "I don't think that'll be a problem," The woman said, all four heads snapped up.

_When will people decide to stop eavesdropping on us and just appearing like that!_ Hermione thought.

"Mother?" Draco asked eyes wide.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Amazing, you'd think after living with him his entire life, he would be able to easily recognize his mother. But sadly, he still has to ask." Narcissa said sarcastically. Pansy and Hermione chuckled; Blaise snickered and thwacked Draco in the back of his head. Draco smiled embarrassed, a slight tinge of pink visible in his cheeks.

"Um, Miss Narcissa-"Hermione started but was interrupted by Narcissa. "Please Hermione, Call me Narcissa. You've known me for around four years now." She smiled warmly at Hermione. "You can even call me aunt or mother if you wish. Whatever you are comfortable with. But let's just drop the formalities."

Hermione blushed a bit, "Of course… Mother." Hermione smiled, the other children just laughed.

"As I was saying, what did you mean by it won't be a problem?" The others had been wondering about this too. Narcissa thought back to the earlier conversation.

"Oh, I'm allowing you all to go and stay with Hermione for the entire week, I'm sure I can cover for all of you." Narcissa smiled as the four children didn't seem to know which facial expression to choose, either extremely happy or completely shocked.

Though Pansy seemed to know which to pick. She jumped up and down squealing. "Did you hear that Mione? We get to stay with you for an _Entire Week!_" Hermione smiled brightly. "Th- thank you Narcissa." Hermione stuttered her thanks. "It's quite alright dear." Narcissa replied.

All of the children began talking animatedly with each other about what to do that week.

"Where are you going to say they all are?" Lupin asked as Narcissa came back to the counter.

"I could say they are staying with Draco's cousin, Nymphadora." Narcissa replied, deep in thought.

"But isn't she still at school? It's only October Narcissa. Holidays aren't until December." Remus said also deep in thought. "Oh yes your right." Narcissa muttered.

"Why don't you say that they are all staying over at one of your friends' houses?" Remus suggested. "No, because then the children's parents would most probably come over and see if their children are doing ok." Narcissa said, Remus nodded in understanding.

Draco had been eavesdropping on the adult's conversation. He saw how stressed they were about his. He started to think of people who had children around his age and parents who wouldn't be disturbed much.

He knew exactly who to choose. "I know," He said in a soft, quiet voice.

Both adults turn around in surprise. "What do you mean dear?" Narcissa asked her son, wondering how long he had been there.

"Who to choose," Draco said. Both adults now were looking at him, interested. "Who?" Remus asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," Draco said. "He has a daughter, remember Luna? And not a lot of people disturb him, so no one will ask him questions, and aren't they a pureblood family?" Draco said.

The two adults were astonished. Why hadn't they thought of the Lovegood's?

"Intelligent boy you are." Remus said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Gahh! im still writing the next chapter in my book :P But i promise to update soon. as soon as i have a chapter in my book. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions, questions ANYTHING, let it all out in the petit review box ;)<p>

Lex And Lu :) or Al and Anne :P


	7. The Grangers House

Chapter 7: The Granger's House

**OKAY! SORRY GUYS! SO MANY DISTRACTIONS THIS WEEK! And I had another mini writers block, but I solemnly swear, that I shall write faster!**** I'm trying to make the chapters long, but in my book they look long but then on the computer its short -_- so annoying!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Narcissa had decided to stay and was currently reading a novel whilst sipping tea. Remus was hidden among the many shelves, putting new books away, and the four children were chatting away happily in the fantasy section, discussing what they were going to do that week.<p>

Hermione's parents arrived a little while later, that was when the children bombarded them with questions.

"Can we stay over your place Patricia, Please?" Draco asked, Pansy clinging onto her leg for dear life repeating over and over, "Please, please, please, with a cherry on top, can we come!"

"Please Aunt Pat, can we come over? I promise to behave! You know Mione's like a sister to me!" Blaise begged, jumping up and down while tugging on her arm.

Hermiones parents were startled by the greeting. Hermione's father smiled, Patricia looked down at the children and smiled at them lovingly.

"What're you talking about kids?" Hermione's father, Jeremiah asked, giving the children a questioning look. All four children started talking all at once. "Ok, ok, ok." Patricia said, "Hold on a sec." The children stopped talking at once. Patricia looked Hermione, "Care to share, dear?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Since we're leaving in a week for France, we all want to stay together. Seeing that you're practically _forcing me_ to France, we ask one favor of you. Let them stay with me for a week!" She said extremely fast, one, because she was extremely high on cookies, and two, she really wanted her parents to say yes. "OH! And all their parents said yes!" She added as an after thought.

Jeremiah was still trying to comprehend exactly what his daughter had said.

Patricia just stared at her daughter, she was only used to this behavior when she got a new book.

"Have you been eating sweets?" Patricia said, eyeing her daughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "MOM! Just say _yes_!" Hermione half yelled. She turned to her father, "Dad, _please!_ Please, let them stay over!" All of the four children looked at their new target, giving him their best puppy dog eyes.

Patricia and Jeremiah shared a look, Jeremiah nodded once; Patricia mimicked the movement in agreement.

"Yes of course, you can all come over with your things today." Patricia smirked as she saw the children squeal in excitement. Narcissa came around the corner and greeted the Grangers.

"Good Morning Trisha, Jeremy," Narcissa smiled, using the nicknames that they were called by. "Morning Cissa," Jeremiah replied.

"A little birdie told me that you were moving to France." Narcissa smirked at her pun.

Remus heard Narcissa's comment and snickered. _If by little birdie you mean Noctis, well then yes you heard it from a birdie._ Remus said in his head.

"Well, you heard right. Wonderful job they offered." Patricia said.

"I hope its fine with you if the kids stay for a week."

"Yes, of course we don't mind!"

"Well, we were just about to go home. Do you want me to take them now and you can just come over with their bags, or do you want to take them home to pack?" Jeremiah asked.

"You can take them now; I'll arrive with their bags." Narcissa replied.

Patricia stuck her head around the corner and half yelled, "Kids, Time to go!"

All four children got up excitedly and made their way over to the adults.

Once they were all in the car, they drove off towards Hermiones house.

"Dobby!" Narcissa yelled. With a loud pop, the little house elf appeared in front of her.

Dobby did a low bow in front of the witch. "What can Dobby do for Missus?" the elf asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"I need you to pack for Draco, Pansy and Blaise. They were invited to stay over their friends' house." Narcissa said, she did not like scolding the poor creatures that helped her at her house.

"Did Missus want Dobby to apparate their belonging's to Master Draco's friends' house?" the little elf asked.

Narcissa thought for a moment, if she told him to send them back here, she was going to have a lot of trouble getting them to the Grangers house. But if both she and Dobby arrived then it wouldn't be that hard. "Yes please." She smiled kindly at Dobby.

"Apologies Missus, but, who is Master Draco's friend? Dobby just needs to know so that Dobby can deliver them at the right house." Dobby squeaked, looking nervous.

"Dobby, if I tell you, you cannot, absolutely _cannot_ tell anyone, not even my husband. Understand?" Narcissa said, looking at the elf in a way that would make anyone want to hide in a corner and die.

The elf nodded its big head, ears flapping like a bird. "His friend is a muggle born. Her name is Hermione, and she lives in Muggle London." Narcissa said quickly but quietly. Dobby nodded his head. "Come back and tell me when you have put their luggage at the front door." Narcissa said before the elf popped out of sight.

Not even 5 minutes later, there was a loud pop. "Missus, Dobby has successfully delivered the children's luggage to their friends' house." Dobby said smiling at Narcissa.

"Thank you Dobby, you are free to return to the manor," she said smiling at the elf, "But, you mustn't tell _anyone_ where the children are, alright?"

The elf closed his eyes and nodded his big head looking like a life size bobble head. "Yes, Missus, Dobby understands. Dobby mustn't tell anyone where Young Master and his friends are staying." Then the elf disappeared back to the manor.

"Remus, I am leaving!" Narcissa said getting up from her chair.

"Okay! Bye Narcissa." Remus replied, head popping out of the shelves.

Narcissa apparated to the Grangers front lawn, she saw three large trunks sitting in front of the door with pillows on top.

The Granger's had a fair amount of money, earning a little more than an average muggle. They lived a little way away from town. They owned a big, white two story house with an attic, a large garden, that had many different colored flowers blooming, and a small creek running through the backyard that disappeared into the forest. The forest was not too far away, probably just 10 minutes walk. The trees spotted the Granger's land here and there, two of the trees having a large tree house in it, a big sturdy bridge connecting the two.

Narcissa knocked on the door, she could hear the children screaming from inside. Patricia opened the door and smiled at her friend.

The inside of the house was equally as beautiful as the outside. Where the Malfoy Manner was all medieval artifacts, and cold stone floorings and walls, the Granger's house was timer floorings, lots of windows and pictures of family and friends on the walls.

"Hello Narcissa," She smiled warmly.

"Hello Patricia," she returned the smile. "Here are the children's trunks." She said gesturing to the ones next to her.

"Oh, right. Yes, Jeremy! Take these up to Mione's room please!" Patricia yelled behind her. "Yup, coming!" A voice responded.

"Would you like to come inside?" Patricia said moving to the side so that Narcissa could come in.

"Just for a little while so I can speak to the children, Draco's father is probably wondering where I am." Patricia nodded. She still hadn't met the man, but from what she heard, he had quite a bit of a temper.

"Kids, Narcissa's here!" Patricia said loudly. There was a sudden rumbling coming from the stairs nearby. The four amigos came down the stairs laughing and chatting the whole way.

"I just need to talk to you for a moment before I go," Narcissa said to the kids.

She bent down so she was their level and gave them a motherly gaze. She made sure that they were huddled around her like a human wall so that Patricia couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"You are to tell no one that you three stayed over Hermione's house for this week. Okay?" She said in a clear steady voice, the children nodded, looking at Narcissa seriously.

"If anyone finds out, not only will you be punished but….others will be too." Narcissa said hesitantly, not wanting to include the gory details. Draco's eyes widened in horror, he obviously understood what this meant.

"Now you three are to behave and stay out of Hermione's parent's way. They will be busy with the packing and cleaning the house. I want you to be on your absolute best behavior. Inside voices, cleaning up your mess and eating manners." She said sternly. The two boys nodded, but Pansy just looked at Narcissa questioningly.

"Narcissa?" Pansy said. The older witch turned to her, "Yes Pansy?"

"What eating manners do we use, formal or informal eating manners?" The young girls asked, truly concerned about this.

Narcissa smiled at her, "Informal eating manners." Pansy smiled and nodded.

"Okay, that's all. Remember what I said okay?" Narcissa said to the four. They all nodded.

"Not a word," Hermione said smiling.

"Inside voices," Blaise, who was next to Hermione said.

"Clean up our mess," Draco said smiling too.

"And informal eating manners." Pansy sang, finishing the rules.

The four started laughing at what they just did. Narcissa chuckled, "I swear, somehow, all of your brains are connected."

Narcissa smiled at them all, "Okay you lot, I've got to get going now. Give me hugs and kisses." Narcissa said, opening her arms. All of the four hugged her at the same time, laughing as they attempted to hug Narcissa properly.

"Okay, proper hugs now." Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

They all let go and Blaise decided to hug her first. "Thank you Aunt Narcissa, for letting me stay over Hermione's house, and for making sure that my parents don't find out." Narcissa smiled at the boy.

"Your welcome Blaise, of course I would do those things, you are like a second son to me." The boy kissed her on the cheek. "Now, you behave yourself okay?" He nodded and Narcissa kissed him on the cheek.

Pansy hugged Narcissa next, "Not a word, inside voices, clean up our mess, and informal eating manners." Pansy whispered again and again into the older witched ear.

Narcissa smiled at Pansy, "Yes, not a word, inside voices, clean up your mess, and informal manners."

Pansy nodded, "Thank you." Pansy whispered into her ear again, eye tight. Narcissa hugged the child closer to her, "Your welcome." Pansy kissed her cheek and Narcissa returned it. No one seemed to notice Patricia's quiet departure.

Hermione hugged her next. "Thank you Narcissa, for everything. For giving me presents, for letting me have friends, caring for me, accepting me. For everything." Hermione said eyes also shut tight.

"Your absolutely welcome Hermione, I would practically do anything for you lot." Narcissa said.

"And, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. Narcissa stiffened for a second. She pulled Hermione away from her to look at her. "What for?"

"For being trouble for you family. You have to keep my friendship with them hidden. I made you life even more complicated. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, looking down at the floor.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Hermione. Absolutely nothing. Thank you, for being my son's friend. Thank you for caring for him, comforting him and everything else you have done for him, Pansy and Blaise." Narcissa pulled Hermione into another tight hug. Hermione kissed her cheek and Narcissa smiled. She kissed her forehead, "Don't be sorry."

Hermione smiled and nodded, and stepped back to let Draco hug his mother.

Draco hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you mother," He said as soon as he was in his mothers arms. "I am so proud of you. I am happy that you made friends with a muggleborn and do not see them as your father does. I promise to not tell your father." She whispered into his ear.

"What if father does find out?" Draco said, panic evident in his voice. "Then I shall do something about it." Narcissa replied. Draco's eyes hardened, his jaw locked. "I will make sure that no one gets hurt. I will make sure that _you_ will not get hurt. I will make sure that Hermione, Blaise and Pansy will not get hurt. I will make sure he will _never_ find out." Draco said, his voice determined.

Narcissa smiled at Draco. "That's my little warrior." She said and ruffled his hair. He kissed her cheek just like all the other children did, and like Hermione she kissed his forehead.

"I must go now. Be sure to tell no one of this. And if anyone that looks like they are from the Wizarding world, hide. If there is ever trouble just tell Remus, understand?" Narcissa said sternly. Again the four nodded.

She stood up and smiled at them. "Trisha, Jeremy! I'm heading home now! Thank you!" Narcissa said loudly.

Patricia's head popped out from behind the wall. She emerged from the kitchen, wearing a navy blue apron and a mixing bowl in her hands.

"You sure you don't want to stay for lunch?" Patricia asked while mixing the bowl.

"No thank you, I still have to go grocery shopping." Narcissa said smoothly. The children knew that this was a lie; Narcissa _never_ had to go grocery shopping.

Jeremiah came down stairs after putting the three trunks up in Hermione's room.

"Oh, well would you like a ride home? I'll go and get the car." Jeremiah started for to get the car keys.

"No, don't worry Jeremy. I've already got a ride home. Okay, I must get going now." She smiled at them.

She gave the children a look that said, _remember what I told you. _They all nodded at her, saying under their breath, "Not a word, inside voices, clean up our mess, and informal eating manners."

This is the first times the three pure bloods got to stay over a muggleborn's house without their parents knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter long enough? :PPP BLARRRGHGHGH okay, I promise that Hogwarts will come soon. And I promise to write more chapters and update soon ;))<strong>

**OH MI GOSH! I FOUND PANSY SO CUTE IN THIS CHAPTER! Not a word, inside voices, clean up our mess, and informal eating manners! **

**Gaahhh! They're all so cute! :PPP can't wait till Hogwarts comes around!**

**Btw…a review wont hurt ****)))**

**omg, guyyysss, just so you know...RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES IS BLOODY AWESOME! OMO-TOM FELTON...  
><strong>


	8. Last Week Together

** im sorry! i was busy this week! but im already starting chapter 9! Hehee :D anyways, see you guys at the bottom of the page :D**** I didn't know if to put drama in this chapter, but then I decided that I'll leave all the drama for when they actually are at Hogwarts :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Last week<span>

"I'll race you to the tree house!" Blaise yelled at Draco.

"You're on Zabini!" Draco replied.

The boys ran out of Hermione's room, through the hallways, down the stairs, through the kitchen, out the back door and sprinted across the green grass towards their goal.

Pansy and Hermione were already up in the tree house, lazing about in the fish net, and reading muggle fairy tales.

"Cinderella is a really pretty fairy tale, and it was written by a muggle!" Pansy yelled. "All time favorite novel!" She declared while waving the book in the air.

Pansy examined the front cover of the book, "You know, at first I thought it was some kind of muggle disease, like that other one, you know. What's it called again? Chicken socks?"

Hermione laughed at her friend. "Its chicken pox," Hermione said, correcting Pansy. "I like the story, Little Red Riding Hood." Hermione said, gesturing to the book next to her foot.

Just then they could hear someone approaching the tree house. The two girls immediately started to panic. They crouched low against the wall near the window. Pansy peaked her head out to see who was approaching. She couldn't see anyone there.

Both the girls let out a large sigh as they heard two very familiar voices.

"YOU CAN'T PULL ME BACK, THAT'S CHEATING!" Blaise yelled.

"WHO SAID THERE WERE ANY RULES?" Draco yelled back and began climbing the ladder.

Blaise began climbing the ladder after Draco.

"I win." Draco said smiling at his friend who had just came up. Blaise pulled himself up and through the hole, both boys' taking in deep breaths.

"Cheater." Blaise said, poking his tongue out. Draco just smirked at his friend. "Fine, first one to the fish net!" Blaise said, running as fast as he could to where the girls where just sitting.

"Can't you two be a little quieter?" Hermione hissed at them.

The two boys shot her confused looks. "Why?" Draco asked.

"Don't you listen to anything Narcissa says?" Pansy glared at them.

"You practically scared us to death!" Hermione yelled.

"We thought you might've been someone else!" Pansy screeched. "What if someone saw you and told your father?"

"Or worse! What if someone was there and did something to you! They could've been hiding behind a tree!" Hermione half yelled, scowling at the boys.

"Are you two finished with your lecture?" Draco asked.

"Why?" the two girls spat.

"Because you just exploded those pillows over there." Blaise said, pointing to the pile of white feathers and multi colored fabric lying in a pile in the corner.

"And you just turned that plate of cookies into birds." Draco said, opening a window and letting a dozen birds out.

"Oh!" Hermione said; face immediately dropping its scowl.

"Woops." Pansy said.

Draco sighed and came over to where Hermione was standing. He was a few inches taller than Hermione, so he had to bend down to be eye level with her.

"Hermione, relax, we're fine. Nothing happened." Draco said gently, looking into her concerned eyes.

She looked up into his gray eyes. "But what if someone did. What happened if something bad had happened?"

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. "Mione, stop worrying." He murmured into her hair.

Hermione let out a defeated sigh. "Okay."

"Seriously Mione, stop worrying. The necklaces won't stop prickling. It isn't the best feeling in the world." Blaise said rubbing his neck.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" They heard Patricia call from below.

Hermione let out a sigh and stepped away from Draco. "Coming!" She called over her shoulder.

The four of them made their way down the ladder quietly. Once all were on the ground safely, they looked around for Patricia. They could see her retreating figure almost at the house.

"Race you!" Blaise yelled, hoping to ease the intense mood that lay thickly in the air.

Draco smiled, "On your marks!"

"Get set!" Pansy giggled.

"Go!" Hermione yelled.

The children ran towards the house, each of them jumping skillfully on the slippery wet rocks to cross the little river, then continued racing. The sounds of their laughter filled the air.

"I- won!" Blaise said, gasping for air.

"So- comp- etitive- Blaise." Pansy said sitting in one of the dining chairs.

"I definitely won that." Draco said, standing up straight and holding a stitch in his side.

"Nah. I think Pansy and I beat you two." Hermione smiled cheekily at them.

"Wow. Blaise gets beaten by girls too!" Draco smirked.

"No! I won that race! I beat you all!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shh Blaise! We're all right next to you. No need to shout." Jeremiah said, emerging from the kitchen with plates filled with food. He smiled at the children.

"Ooh! Blaise, wait until Narcissa hears how many rules you've already broken." Pansy said while shoving some mashed potato into her mouth.

"Shut it Parkinson." Blaise said before doing the same.

* * *

><p>The seven days of which the three pureblood children stayed, were filled with various activities.<p>

Day one of their stay, they had ventured into the forest, exploring and pretending to be magical creatures and staying in the tree house.

Day two, they had camped outside in the backyard, watching the sky and eating smores, which was a weird thing to the three children to eat.

But during the some of the days, they would return back to reality, when they saw the boxes stacked up against the walls.

Today was day seven, the last day together. They had spent it just sitting in the tree house, talking about random things.

They were all sitting comfortably together in a pile of cushions. All huddled as close as possible to one another.

"So…" Pansy said, fiddling with her necklace.

"La, Ti, DO!" Blaise sang loudly.

Pansy just stared at Blaise before they all laughed loudly together.

"Blaise, I don't think that Pansy's intentions were to sing." Hermione said smiling.

"Do you know what your house is gonna be like in Paris?" Pansy asked, serious again.

"Well, Mom and Dad said that it'll be kinda like this house, but bigger." Hermione said, looking at her white house outside the window.

"Can you even speak French?" Blaise said a bit sourly.

"Je parle un peu français," Hermione said, shyly.

"You speak a little bit of French." Draco translated looking down at his hands.

"You speak French?" Hermione said surprised and a little impressed.

"Yea, Father makes me learn a lot of languages on different days. On Mondays and Thursdays it's Latin, Tuesdays and Fridays French, the other days are just a little bit of other European countries." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Wow. Can you say something in Latin?" Hermione asked.

"Um…I'm still not that good." Draco said looking at her.

"Oh come on, at least you can speak it! Doesn't matter anyways, I can't understand it, so it won't matter if you make a mistake." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," Draco said pronouncing each word carefully. "It means never tickle a sleeping dragon. It's also the Hogwarts school motto."

"Do you two know any languages?" Hermione asked. "Besides English." She added when she Blaise begging to smirk at her.

"Um I know some French. Bonjour, Je m'appel Pansy…..tu… t'appel comment? It means, "Hello my name's Pansy, what's your name." Pansy said uncertainly. She glanced over at Draco, "that's what it means right?" Draco nodded in response.

"I know Italian. Bonjourno Bambini! It means 'Hello Baby'" Blaise said smiling.

"And have you ever said that to anyone?" Hermione said chuckling.

"Yea, I have younger cousins." He replied.

The awkward silence filled the air. None of them knowing exactly what to say.

"What happens…" Pansy started softly but hesitated. Hermione looked at her friend, concern filling her eyes. "What happens if you forget us? If you make new friends?" Pansy said, slightly choking on the last word. Her eyes were starting to sparkle and her voice was becoming a little shaky.

Hermione turned her body so she was facing Pansy. "Pansy, I will _never_ forget you. If I did, it would be like a crime. And for me to make new friends…sure I'll make a couple of friends, maybe, probably not. Oh who am I kidding! It took me five years to actually find and make a friend! If I do make a friend over in France, they won't ever be as close to me as you three are." Hermione said sincerely.

"Maybe you'll get accepted into Beauxbatons before Hogwarts." Blaise said quietly, looking at his hands.

Pansy looked horrified at the idea; Draco stiffened all over, his eyes hard and glinting with anger.

"What?" Hermione said, confused.

"Beauxbatons, another school for witches and wizards down in France. Lot's of intelligent people go there. I bet you'd fit right in." Blaise said a little louder with a little bite in his tone.

"Can't you just imagine her in their blue uniform?" Blaise said softly. "Speaking fluent French, mingling with her friends, being top of the class." He laughed humorlessly.

Pansy breathed in a shaky breath and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall out of her dark brown eyes.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was looking down at the pillows.

"Blaise, that's enough." Draco said in a strangled voice. He got up and moved over next to Hermione. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and held her small hands in his free hand. "If that ever happens, then we should encourage her for making it into Beauxbatons."

Blaise looked as if something was tearing him apart from the inside. "I'm sorry! But, Hermione, you're like my little sister. I feel like I should be there protecting you from everything." Blaise said, tears starting to form in his eyes but he blinked them away furiously.

Hermione smiled softly at him, "I know Blaise, I know." She said softly.

"What time are you leaving?" Pansy asked voice thick, while wiping her eyes.

"Later tonight. Around 11 I think." Hermione replied, looking at her and Draco's attached hands.

Blaise clenched and unclenched his fists and breathed in a long hard breath; Pansy stiffened at how close it was until Hermione left.

Draco paled. His eyes raked over Hermiones face, pain showing clearly in his eyes. He brought Hermione closer to him and hid his face in her curly brown locks.

Hermione grabbed Pansy and Blaise's hands with her free one, before leaning into Draco. They stayed like that for a long time, sitting close together, not speaking, none realizing that they were crying.

"Kids, Narcissa is here." Patricia said, her head popping up from the whole. When she saw the children sitting close together in the corner, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Her daughter had finally had friends, who Patricia practically thought of children of her own. And now, they had to leave and move all the way to France.

The children all stiffened at the news. Patricia climbed back down the ladder and started walking over to the house.

"No." Hermione said shaking her head, "Narcissa said that she'd be here at 9:30! It can't be 9:30 already. If it is, then that means that…that-"Hermione said frantically but Draco interrupted her.

"That we only have and hour and a half left to spend together." Draco said tightening his grip on his hug.

They all hugged each other tighter before slowly and reluctantly letting go.

"Okay, let's go down to the house now." Hermione said, trying to smile as brightly as she could, trying to lighten the mood. But her friends could read her like an open book, they could see past her fake smile and see that inside, she felt exactly as they all did.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? was there anything wrong? was there too much drama? i found out that my family read my fanfic when im not in the house, and they tell my other relatives that im a good writer -_- freaking embarrasssiiinngg!<p>

OMG GUYS! **SCARLETT BYRNE, **AKA _PANSY PARKINSON_ TWEETED ME! ON THE 20TH OF AUGUST 2011! :DDDD I ALMOST DIED OF HAVING A SPAZZZ ATTACK! GAHHHH!****

By the way, if im confusing anyone, this story is written by a **12 year old girl, (ME- Anne/Lucy either one**) and my cousin who i **share this account with, (Cousin- Alex**), gives me pointers, and edits my story :) yes i am only twelve, thats why my cousin made an account for me because i am too young and i couldnt be bothered making one :)

_Sorry Guys, chapter was edited :)_


	9. Their Departure

**Boo! ****I am so so so so so sorry! I swear that my teachers have got it for my class -.- around 6 ****ASS****ignments! But im sorry I forgot to update last week! I know that you guys probably hate me, but im updating again :D BEWARE, THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN TOO MUCH DRAMA, PLEASE BE SURE TO TELL ME IF IT WAS TOOOOO MUCH :L Anyways, see you at the bottom! **

Chapter 9: Their Departure

The children walked slowly towards the house, dreading what was about to meet them. (Not Narcissa, of course.)

They entered through the back door taking in their surroundings with identical nervous looks on their faces.

They had stayed in the tree house for nearly the whole day. The house was brightly lit now. It looked so bare, no pictures on walls, no books on tables, no shoes lying on the floor. Just boxes and luggages. There were only the couches and the dining table and chairs that were left because they couldn't bring that to France with them.

The children found the adults in the living room. All of the children subconsciously huddled closer together.

Narcissa saw the small movements and gave them a sad smile. "How was your stay?" She asked them kindly.

The four whose eyes were still wandering around the bare walls and boxes turned their attention to the elder witch.

"It_ was_ great." Blaise said, staring angrily at his feet.

Narcissa paused for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Err-I'll go and get the kid's trunks." Jeremy said awkwardly, going upstairs to Hermione's bedroom.

"Would you kids' like anything to eat?" Patricia asked.

"No thanks mom, I think we've lost our appetite." Hermione said quietly.

Patricia looked a bit started at her daughter's reply, but she just smiled and left for the kitchen.

Narcissa smiled at the children and patted the seat next to her. The three pureblood's all sat next to Narcissa, but Hermione remained standing.

Hermione stood there awkwardly. She looked down at her feet, half glaring at them. "I'm sorry I have to leave." She whispered quietly.

"Oh," Narcissa said. She had a feeling that Hermione would say something like this, but she hadn't been expecting her to be so straight forward. Narcissa could already see the Gryffindor courage shining from Hermione. "It's quite alright dear. You don't have to apologize."

"No. I have to." Hermione said determination in her voice.

"I am one of your sons' best friends, one of the _first_, and I have to leave all of you tonight. What if I get accepted into that French school instead of Hogwarts? What if this might be the last time you'll see me? What if-"

Draco jumped up of the couch and ran straight to Hermione. He hugged her fiercely, cutting her off from what she was about to say.

"Don't." He said in a slightly strained voice. "Don't start thinking like that. You _will_ be accepted into Hogwarts. You _will_ see us again."

Blaise nodded, "Yea Hermione. Even if you do get accepted into Beauxbatons, we might be able to enroll there."

Jeremiah came back down the stairs with the last of the kid's trunks. He stood up and stretched his back a little before checking his watch. Jeremiah's eyes looked pained when he saw the time and then looked up at his daughter embracing her best friend.

"Err- sorry to interrupt. But- err, we will be leaving in 10 minutes."

There was a little gasp that came from the couch next to Narcissa. Pansy looked as if she was ready to cry. She jumped off the couch and tackled her already hugging friends. Soon Blaise joined the hugging.

The children hadn't noticed Narcissa and Jeremiah exit the room and move into the kitchen.

Leaning against the sink was Patricia, head in hands and shoulders shaking slightly.

"Trisha dear, why are you crying?" Narcissa's concerned voice said gently, startling the curly haired brunette.

"Oh- Cissa! You gave me a fright!" Patricia's voice was thick as she gave a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes; one hand rested on her chest to emphasize that she had been startled as the other hand was wiping furiously at her red cheeks.

Narcissa leaned next to Patricia, giving her friend a side hug.

"There is no need for those tears. You are leaving for France with your family! Why are there tears?" Narcissa asked.

"Their faces! Did you see how hurt they looked! They looked absolutely devastated!" Patricia half yelled.

Patricia rested her head on her closest friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry Narcissa. I truly am. This must be hurting Draco, Pansy and Blaise so much. They all looked absolutely torn, you must be too. I know how much you loved Mione. I really am sorry." Patricia said into Narcissa's shoulder.

"My dear friend, I will not lie. The children are completely devastated to be apart from each other. I do love Hermione; I treat her like a daughter of my own. But there is no reason for you to be sorry. I am sure, and I mean completely sure, that they will reunite again soon." Narcissa said while comfortingly patting her friends shoulder.

Jeremiah entered the room; his face was currently a mix of emotions, uncertainty, sadness, nervousness and happiness.

"The cab came 5 minutes early, said that there's traffic up on the highway."

Patricia took in a rattled breath and nodded her head in determination. "Right, well," she turned to Narcissa and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you for understanding. I will make sure that Mie will see her friends again soon." She whispered. She stepped away from Narcissa and wiped her eyes. Patricia gave a small shaky laugh before she stuck her hand out, "Well Cissa, I think it is time I bid you farewell."

Narcissa laughed, wiping the tears running down her pale cheeks. "I guess it is Trisha," she said while they shook hands and shared one last hug. "But soon enough, we shall greet each other again."

Patricia smiled at Narcissa before she turned to the door that lead back to the living room, shoulders squared and a determined look set on her face.

_Just by the way her mother act,_ Narcissa thought, _it's obvious that Hermione would be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff._

"Bye Jeremy, I wish you and you're family good luck and a safe trip to France." Narcissa said while hugging her friend.

Jeremiah laughed. "Thank you Cissa."

The two of them re-entered the living room, where Patricia and the children were already waiting.

Now everyone was out in the front lawn saying their last goodbyes. The adults were talking near the taxi while the children were near the mailbox looking like they had just been scolded by a teacher.

"Promise we'll sit next to each other on the train?" Pansy asked hopefully, hugging her friends like her life depended on it.

Hermione gave a sad laugh, "Of course. Why wouldn't I sit with my best friends?" Hermione replied.

"Don't you dare forget us." Blaise said in a threatening but playful voice, all four children laughed.

"Of course not…wait, what was your name again?" Hermione joked. Blaise tackled her into a hug, both still laughing as they parted. He ruffled her hair, "Take care sis."

"Draco…" Hermione said.

Draco moved like lighting. He stepped forward and held Hermione close to him, "I'm gonna miss you Mione," he whispered in her ear, eyes shut to prevent tears from falling.

"I'm gonna miss you too Drake." Hermione replied into his shoulder. She didn't bother hiding her tears as the fell freely from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mie, its time to go." Jeremiah's voice called over to them.

"Coming," Hermione replied sadly.

Hermione was seated at the window seat facing the house, her friends all huddled at her window, saying goodbye.

"Cissa thank you-"Jeremiah started.

"Oh don't bother Jeremy, your wife bombarded me with her thanks and apologies non-stop earlier."

Jeremiah chuckled, Patricia just ginned sheepishly.

"Do you need a ride home? We could call a taxi for you." Jeremiah said

"Oh, that won't be necessary Jeremy; our ride shall arrive in a few moments."

"Oh shoot! I should go and check if we locked the house up!" Patricia said rummaging through her hand bag for the keys.

"Patricia don't worry, I'll lock up before I leave." Narcissa said.

"Thank you Narcissa," Patricia smiled gratefully at her friend, "Well, I think that's it. We should get going now."

Narcissa nodded, "Take care my friends."

Once the two older Granger's were getting ready to be seated in the car, Hermione stuck her head out the window.

"You stay safe Mione. Just until you big brothers there to protect you again, okay?" Blaise said sternly, but behind that stern voice, Hermione could hear the slight waver in it.

His concern and worry for Hermione always made her want to tackle him in a rib crushing hug. Hermione laughed, "I will Blaise, don't worry."

"We'll miss you Mione," Pansy said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll miss you all too."

Draco came forward and hugged Hermione through the window.

"Promise me, that when we do get to Hogwarts, we'll still be friends. That we'll always be there for each other. All of us. Like this never happened." He whispered into her ear, so low that only she could hear.

"I promise Drake." She replied in a whisper.

Once they heard two car doors slam shut, Draco reluctantly let go.

"Miss you already, Mione." He said smiling sadly at her,

"Miss you too Drake," She replied, a lone tear falling down her cheek while her face broke into a heart breaking smile.

"Off to the airport now?" The taxi driver asked politely.

"Yes please." Jeremiah replied.

The car came to life with a hushed purr, making everything vibrate.

"Bye!" Hermione yelled as the car slowly started to inch away.

Pansy broke into a sprint, chasing after the car and Hermione, the boys hot on her tail.

"Bye!" They all yelled waving their arms in the air.

When the car became to fast for them they stopped, chests heaving. They could still see Hermione's hand waving out the window.

"C'mon kids, we have to go." Narcissa called.

The children started to walk back to Narcissa, looking like a Dementor had just sucked the life out of them.

"Dobby!" Narcissa called out.

There was a loud crack as Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Missus called. What can Dobby do for Missus this evening?" Dobby's squeaky voice asked.

"I need you to apparate us back to the manor, including the kids luggage," Narcissa said. "Oh, also can you just check if the house is locked? Thank you." She added as an after thought.

"Right away Missus!"

Dobby apparated to the house and quickly checked if it was locked, then apparated back to the waiting Purebloods.

"Shall we go now Missus?"

"Yes please, Dobby."

With a loud crack, they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa walked off, probably to the study to go and read. The children stood there with forlorn expressions.

"Would Master Draco, Master Blaise and Mistress Pansy like some hot chocolate to cheer them up?" Dobby asked.

"Yes please Dobby that would be lovely." Pansy said politely.

Dobby had started to walk towards the kitchen when Draco called.

"Oh, and Dobby?" Draco called.

Dobby turned around, slightly nervous.

"You don't have to call us Master and Mistress. Hermione wouldn't like that." He said quietly.

Dobby nodded and watched as the three children walked up to Draco's room.

Again, the children seemed to be oblivious to the necklace around their necks. It was now turning into a stormy grayish blue. It was very heavy and cold around their necks sending goose bumps down their arms.

Hermione was already on the plane, a book sitting on her lap. She could feel the cold and heavy metal around her neck, and see the blue storm color it was.

She quietly lifted the pendant up and whispered, "Don't be sad. I will be back soon. I promise." Before lifting it up to her lips and kissing it.

* * *

><p>sigh, i apologize!please dont hate me! i have a surprise for you guys anyways :))<p>

so about this chapter...hate it? love it? Delete it? re write?

tell me all in your wonderful reviews!

lets see...i will not update if you do not review, im sorry i am being cruel, but it is the only way if you want Draco and Hermione to get into Hogwarts already! sorry :P


	10. Decisions

**Hehe, guys I feel bad for not updating for a week so I'm going to try and write as many chapters as possible to make it up to you! :D sorry if the last chapter was too dramatic for you. I actually hated writing it, I felt horrible just separating them all! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Ps. The things in brackets after the French are the translations!**

Chapter 10: Decisions.

Hermione had been in France for almost two years now. She currently attended the elementary school for young witches and wizards called Beauxenfants.

You are all probably wondering what I mean. Well, it all started a week after Hermione had moved into her new home.

_**Flashback-2 years ago**_

Hermione had just settled into her new home. It was a _very _big two story house, which looked like it had been here at least 100 years ago which it probably was. It had big rooms with tall walls, a grand stair case made out of wood; the floors polished timber.

Hermione had been sitting in the living room practicing her French from a book.

"Bonjour, Je m'appel Hermione. Tu t'appel comment?" She said putting a French accent in the right places.

"Very good Hermione. We've only been here a week and your speaking fluently." Her mother praised her.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Patricia got up from her chair and walked towards the big front doors that were twice her size.

"Coming!"

Patricia opened the door, revealing a very tall silhouette.

"'Ello, you must ve Madame Granger, am I correct?" The woman asked with a very thick French accent.

Momentarily stunned Patricia nodded. "Y-yes, that's me." She stuttered.

"Well Madame, you might want to sit down for thiz." The woman said.

As Patricia lead the tall woman into the leaving room Hermione was still reading her book and did not realize their entrance.

"You must be 'Ermione, no?" The woman asked kindly.

Hermione looked up from her book, confused. "Oui." She said and nodded.

"Ma chérie tu sais français! "The tall woman exclaimed. (Darling, you know French!)

"Oui, mais je ne parle que très peu de. "Hermione replied, Shocking Patricia. (Yes but I only speak little.)

"Zat is quite alright my dear. I am Madame Maxime, 'ead Mistress of a school named Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Have you heard of zis school before?"

"Yes, my friend said that I might have a chance of going there instead of Hogwarts."

"Oh! So you already know you are a witch! Zat is wonderful ma chérie, simply wonderful. Makes everything a lot easier too."

Patricia looked completely lost. First of, a huge, tall lady comes into her house and knows her and her daughters name. Second, she just said that she's a head mistress of some magic school. Third, her daughter has heard of that school, where as Patricia has never heard of such thing. And fourth- Madame Maxime just said that her daughter was a witch and her daughter just agreed!

"Hang on a minute- What do you mean my daughters a witch? I think you have the wrong house. I don't think we are who you are looking for. Please leave-" Patricia said, but then was cut off.

"But you said so yourself- you are Madame Granger, no? And this is 'Ermione Granger?"

"Mom, she hasn't got the wrong people. I am a witch. I know I am. Pansy's one too, Draco and Blaise are wizards." Hermione said.

"Yes dear but those are just games-"

"No they're not! I am a witch mom, I can prove it." Hermione said a determined glint in her eye.

Patricia looked at her daughter apprehensively. "I think its best, Madame Maxime, if you leave-"

"Madame, please listen. I believe you should let me explain first."

When Patricia didn't say anything, Madame Maxime continued.

"You see, your daughter is a witch, just like me. Magic runs in 'er blood."

Hermione was growing slightly impatient with her mother.

"Mom. You're a muggle." Hermione said, straight forward.

"Excuse me?" Patricia said, not knowing if to be offended or to take it as a compliment.

"A muggle, a person with no magic in their blood." Hermione said.

Madame Maxime studied Hermione. She could see that she was very intelligent, but maybe a bit stubborn.

"O-okay." Patricia stuttered.

"Madame, what would it take, for you to believe zat we are witches?" Madame Maxime asked.

"For you to actually do magic."

Madame Maxime had the urge to roll her eyes but restrained from doing so. She lifted up her wand lazily and muttered the spell '_Avis!_' Small birds shot out from the end of her wand, flying gracefully around the big living room, before flying out the window.

"H-how'd you do that?" Patricia asked, dumb struck.

"She's a witch mom!" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"As are you ma chérie. Which is why I am 'ere today. Today I am 'ere to invite you to attend an elementary school for young witches and wizards, called Beauxenfants. There aren't any other elementary Wizarding schools in ze world. I promise that it will give you a great education, and some new experiences, since you are a muggleborn, no?"

Hermione looked delighted. "Oh, mom can I attend this school please? Please!"

Patricia opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out.

"Zere are also some normal muggle classes." Madame Maxime added.

This confused Hermione. Why would there be normal muggle classes in a school for witches and wizards?

"Why are there muggle classes?"

"Because my dear, young people like you 'ave to know 'ow to read, write, do mathematics and basic things zat muggles know too. Zat is why Beauxenfants gives le best education."

Hermione now understood, this was pure genius. Not only would she get to finally learn about magic, but she wouldn't be behind on learning in the muggle world.

Patricia had regained the ability to speak again. She saw how excited her daughter looked, and couldn't help but believe that what Madame Maxime was saying was true.

"I always knew you were special Mie. Maybe this might be good for you." Patricia said in a whisper. "I will let you attend this school, if your father agrees first."

Hermione looked overjoyed. Her father wouldn't say no to something that made his daughter so happy.

**_Present time**_

Hermione had almost been attending the school for two years now, being successful in almost every class.

But unlike Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Beauxenfants was not a boarding school. So Hermione was currently sitting at her desk finishing some charms homework.

"Hermione!" She heard her parents yell from down stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled before pushing away from her desk and running down the long stair case.

As she came to the landing at the bottom of the stairs she heard voices murmuring in the living room.

Curious, Hermione rounded the corner and walked into the living room. In the living room were Patricia, Jeremiah and Madame Maxime.

"Oh! Bonjour Madame Maxime!" Hermione said, doing a little curtsy.

"Bonjour 'Ermione," She replied politely.

"ce qui Vous amène ici aujourd'hui?" Hermione asked. (What brings you here today?)

"Very exciting news, ma chérie."

"What type of exciting news?" The young witch asked.

"You are turning 11 this year, Oui?"

"Oui."

"Well 'Ermione, you are now of age to become a student of-"

There was a little knock on the door.

"Venant" Jeremiah called, "excusez-moi."

Jeremiah opened the door, revealing a wizened old man, wearing periwinkle robes with a matching pointed hat. The old man had a long silvery white beard that almost reached the floor, a crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken a few times, and blue eyes that sparkled behind half-moon glasses. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

"Salut," Jeremiah said politely. (hi)

"Hello Mr. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Er-Hello."

"Is Hermione here?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Do not fret Mr. Granger; I am merely here to talk about her attending a…school."

Jeremiah studied Dumbledore for a minute or two, before something clicked into place.

"You're one of them aren't you? A Wizard?"

Dumbledore was surprised. He had not expected them to know what he was, they were muggles after all.

"Mr. Granger, I believe this would be easier explained inside."

Jeremiah thought for a moment, he sighed and stepped aside. "Of course, come in."

Dumbledore walked into the warm house and into the living room where the two Grangers and Madame Maxime were waiting.

"Dumbly-dorr? What are you doing 'ere ?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Ah! Madame Maxime, my dear friend, long time no see!" Dumbledore greeted and kissed her hand.

"I believe I am here for the same reason that you are." Dumbledore said, eyes roaming around the room. He spotted Hermione sitting in an arm chair with a book next to her.

"Are you Professor Dumbledore? Head Master of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, surprising everyone in the room.

"Well, yes, I am Professor Dumbledore. Are you Hermione Granger?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes." She replied.

"How is it, Hermione, that you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

"My friends they said that they are probably going to Hogwarts this September and said that the Head Master was Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry Professor, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Not to worry Hermione. Well, since you brought Hogwarts up, might as well get it over with." He said with a sparkle in his eye. "Hermione you seem like an intelligent witch, can you guess why I'm here today?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Two Head Masters of Wizarding schools were in her house. Madame Maxime had been about to say that she was accepted into Beauxbatons, and if Dumbledore was here for the same reason then…

"I'm turning 11. Are you here because I am accepted into Hogwarts?" Hermione said, growing more and more excited.

"Precisely." He said, smiling.

"Wait! 'Ermione was accepted into Beauxbatons! Zat is why I am 'ere!" Madame Maxime exclaimed.

"Ah! What a surprise! This is such a rare event for one to be accepted by two schools! Alas, you can only choose one." Dumbledore said in a wise voice.

"My dear, which one would you like to attend?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione couldn't help but trust the old man. Something about him just yelled Protection, Trust and Safety.

"Um…"

"'Ermione, if you go to Beauxbatons, you know zat you will be top of le class." Madame Maxime said, trying to persuade her.

Patricia put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright dear, no matter what you choose, I'm sure that you'll do great there." She whispered in her ear.

Hermione unconsciously moved her hand up to touch the two pendants at her neck. She stroked the cold shape of the half infinity.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said.

The young witch moved her eyes over to the wizard. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are those friends of yours that told you about Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know them. Draco, Pansy and Blaise. They're all purebloods."

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly covered his slip and smiled.

"Ah! Yes, I know those young ones. They are all attending Hogwarts in September."

Hermione's eyes widened. She wanted to say yes straight away to the Hogwarts offer, but she loved France. She loved attending her elementary school. She loved the idea of being top class.

But she also loved her friends, and she had promised them something two years ago. And Hermione wasn't one to be breaking promises.

"It is alright if you don't make you decision right now Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Oui, you do not have to decide now ma chérie." Madame Maxime said.

"Well, I think that is all I needed to say. If you do choose to go to Hogwarts, just tell Madame Maxime and she will tell me." Dumbledore said before making his way to the front door.

"Eet was lovely seeing you all again." Madame Maxime said before following Dumbledore to the door.

They had almost gone around the corner when Hermione spoke.

"Wait. I've made my decision." She said quietly.

Her parents looked at her with a knowing look.

The two headmasters turned around and looked at the young witch.

"I have decided to attend…" Hermione hesitated, "Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling like mad. "Thank you Hermione."

"I apologize Madame, but I would like to try another school. Sorry." Hermione said sadly.

Madame Maxime looked slightly disappointed, "Eet is alright, ma chérie. Just remember, zat Beauxbatons will always have a space for you."

"Hermione, here is your train ticket and acceptance letter and here is the list of things that you need. All in muggle London though." Dumbledore said, summoning the parchment.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, smiling down at the parchments.

"Well, I am off now. Au revior. And best of luck to you 'Ermione." Madame Maxime said before making her way to the door.

"I must get going too," Dumbledore said, looking at the clock on the wall, "School starts September 1. See you at Hogwarts Miss Granger."

And with that he left the room, periwinkle robes sweeping against the hard timber floor.

Hermione brought the pendant up to her lips again. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

><p>so, was it good? guys im so sorry for not updating last week, so i made two chapter to make it up to you. im making the 11th chapter already. Review or PM me if you have any question :))<p>

btw, Ma Cherie means my dear. :P JE T'AIME :)))

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE 11TH CHAPTER UP :))

*(GUYS IM SORRY! THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED! SOMEONE IN MY REVIEWS TOLD ME I MADE SOME MISTAKES, SO I JUST FIXED THEM UP. I HOPE THAT I GOT ALL OF THEM FIXED .)* oh and Alex was here TROLOLOL! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING GUYS :))


	11. Train Ride of Recognition

**Gah! Have a massive head ache. My friends just love confusing and embarrassing me :L ONLY LIKE 2 more ASSsignments left! Woohoooooo! Anyways, i changed Hogwarts Express a little... so yea :L ANYWAYS:D see you at le bottom ;) **

Chapter 11: Train Ride of Recognition.

Today was September the 1st, the day Hermione goes to Hogwarts. The day Hermione gets to see her best friends again.

"Mie, have you got everything?" Jeremiah called.

Hermione rechecked her trunk for the tenth time. "Yes!" she replied.

Her father pulled her heavy trunk into the boot of the car while Hermione went to go sit inside. Her mom was already seated, waiting.

The Grangers had flown back to England, but didn't move back. They were currently staying at Hermiones aunts'. Patricia and Jeremiah were only staying here for a week before flying back to France.

"You excited Mie?" Her mother asked, turning slightly in her seat to face her daughter.

Hermione nodded her head, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'll get to see them again!" She said eyes bright, "I've been waiting for this for two years!"

Patricia smiled, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't known that Hermione was waiting. Well, now Hermione didn't have to wait any longer, for she and her friends will reunite.

Jeremiah came and sat in the car, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Ok, off to Kings Cross." He said.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on his bed, watching Dobby fill his trunk with his school supplies.<p>

Draco was wondering if Hermione had gotten accepted. Lately that was all he could think about, same goes for Pansy and Blaise.

_What if she didn't get accepted?_ Draco thought,_ What if she did get accepted but chose Beauxbatons? What if she doesn't remember us? Will we see her again? Of course! She promised._

"You promised." Draco said quietly.

"Is something wrong Master Draco? Young Master is looking quite troubled." Dobby observed.

Draco looked up at the elf. The way Dobby acted reminded Draco of Hermione. The way her was always so nervous and always asked if you needed help. If Hermione was here, she would be helping the elves nonstop.

"No, Dobby. Nothings wrong. Just thinking."

Dobby nodded his head, making his ear flap. He carefully picked up Draco's necklace that held the half infinity and the mood detector. Dobby was starting to lower it into the trunk when Draco noticed what the elf was doing and spoke quickly.

"No Dobby. Don't put it in there, I want to wear it." Draco said quickly, making the elf freeze.

Dobby looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Dobby is very sorry Master Draco! Stupid, Stupid Dobby! Dobby should have asked first!" Dobby said, handing Draco the necklace and banging his hands on his ears.

Draco took the necklace from him and stared at it adoringly. He looked up at the elf to see him hitting himself.

"No, Dobby! You mustn't hit yourself! You did nothing wrong!" Draco said quickly, hands shooting out to stop the elf from doing self harm.

Dobby looked at the young wizard with deep respect. "But Dobby has done something to upset Young Master-"

"If I remember correctly. Two years ago I asked you not to call me Master." Draco said in a quiet voice, remembering the day that Hermione had left.

Dobby nodded his head in jerky movements. "Dobby is sorry Mas…Dra-co."

"Draco, we should be leaving for the station now. Is everything packed?" Narcissa asked, head peeking through his door.

"Yes mother."

Narcissa smiled as she watched Draco silently put his necklace around his neck. He had worn it every day for the past two years.

"Ready," he said smiling up at his mother.

"Well come on then. Your father is waiting."

Draco started to attempt to pull his trunk when Dobby appeared in front of him, swatting his hands away.

"No! No Mas- I mean, Draco. Dobby will carry Draco's trunk downstairs!" Dobby squeaked.

"Thank you."

The three of them made their way downstairs. Draco's father was already there.

Lucius turned at the sound of his family's approach. His glare landed on the house elf.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late because of you, you stupid elf!" Lucius yelled.

Dobby squeaked and hurried down the rest of the steps, but in Dobby's haste to get down the stairs, he tripped over the carpet and the trunk skidded towards the waiting blond man, and gently touched his leg.

Though it was only a mere touch, it seemed to enrage Lucius. Eyes looking as if he was imagining the elf on fire and mouth turning into an awful twist, he marched forward and yanked Dobby up in the air with a fistful of his dirty, old pillow case.

"You stupid, little waste of space!" Lucius yelled, "You clumsy idiot! That could have hit me!" He brought his free hand up and slapped it against the elf's right side of the face.

Dobby whimpered and looked like he was ready to cry, but he held back to tears. Draco looked at his elf sympathetically. He felt so useless to see him get abused like that and have nothing to do but watch.

Narcissa thought quickly for a way to help the small elf. "Lucius," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave now. We might be late if we don't."

Lucius gave the elf one last slap before throwing him towards the floor. He spun sharply on his heels; black robes billowing behind him.

As soon as he had turned the other way, Narcissa gestured for Dobby to leave while he could. Draco quickly ran forward and helped Dobby up.

"Go Dobby! Quickly!" Draco whispered urgently. "When I'm gone at Hogwarts, just- just try not to be clumsy, and just stay with mother, she'll try to keep you as safe as possible." He whispered.

"Thank you Young Draco! Dobby is forever grateful towards Young Master and Mistress! Good luck at Hogwarts with all your friends! Dobby is sure that Draco will find her.' Dobby replied with a knowing look.

But before Draco could answer Lucius called.

"Draco, Come!" Lucius snapped. The order sounded more like he was calling a dog and not his son.

Draco obeyed reluctantly and walked forward. He shot one last glance at Dobby and saw him peeking behind the kitchen door. Once both of their gazes connected, Draco nodded towards the elf. Dobby nodded and scurried away to the other elves.

Narcissa's arm was linked with Lucius', ready to apparate. "Come, Draco." She said gently, holding her hand out.

Draco took his mothers hand and hid behind her a bit so that his father couldn't see him.

Draco gently lifted the pendant around his neck and brought it up to his lips.

"See you soon Mione," He whispered and placed a light kiss on it.

And with the, the Malfoy's apparated to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing with her parents on the crowded platform. She was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, scanning the crowd.<p>

She was looking for a familiar splash of pale blond, dark brown or black hair among the sea of people who were all squashed on the platform. But so far, it was not successful.

She had spotted some dark brown hair who she thought had belonged to Pansy, but instead had belonged to a boy with a round face decorated with a couple of freckles and was asking people if they had seen a toad.

And he only bright hair color there was among the crowd was a family of red heads and a boy jet black hair, who she thought was Blaise.

_The boy looks very out of place_, Hermione thought. She touched her pendant and let out a frustrated sigh. "Where are you all?" She whispered.

It was five to eleven when the whistles from the guards on the train sounded, signaling for the children to board the train. All of the children were yelling bye to their parents and boarding the train.

"Well, go on Mione." Her father said smiling and giving her a gentle push towards that train.

"Bye Mie, make sure you write to us!" Her mother said, eyes watering slightly.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," She said hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. "You guys should leave soon though. Isn't your flight at one o'clock?"

Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair, "See you later squirt."

Hermione smiled and started to drag her trunk to the train, immediately disappearing from her parent's line of sight.

Once she got to the door of the train, she felt completely drained. She pushed and pulled with all her might to get the trunk on the train, but failed miserably.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked.

Hermione turned around. It was two boys from that red headed family she saw earlier, who were obviously twins.

"Yes please," She huffed.

"Come on Fred, go pull on the other side." The boy said to his brother.

"'Scuse me," Fred said and walked around Hermione and pulled the trunk.

Fred and George heaved the trunk into the train carriage.

"So, which compartment are you going to?" George asked

"Err…"

"Oh, so you're a first year right? Just like Ron and Harry!" Fred said smiling.

"Know any other first years?" George asked, narrowly dodging another student.

Hermione opened her mouth to say Draco, Pansy and Blaise, but before she could answer, Fred said. "Not to worry, you can sit with Harry and Ron, they wont mind."

They stopped at a compartment that was occupied by another red head and the boy who had the black hair and looked completely out of place.

"Oi, Ron! Got room for one more?" Fred asked.

"For you two? No." The young red head said.

"Oh, don't be like that Ickle Ronniekinz," cooed George.

"You know you love our company!" Fred squealed, pinching his brother's cheeks.

"Gerrof me!" Ron said slapping his hands away.

The black haired boy, Harry, snickered. Ron saw this and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why don't you pinch his cheek instead?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Silly little Ronniekinz," George tutted.

"Harry happens to be _awesome_." Fred said.

"Yea, he was born with swag." George said appraisingly.

"Humph!" Was all that Ron said.

"Anyways, it's not for us," George said, returning back to his normal voice.

"It's for this lovely lady, Miss…" Fred said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She replied.

Fred and George exchanged a look that looked like disbelief and awe.

"You're _Hermione Granger?_" Fred asked,

"You're Miss Frenchie?" George continued.

"From _Beauxbatons?_"

"No you idiot, she _declined_ Beauxbatons so she could go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

Hermione was completely confused. How did they know about that? Was it some kind of wizard thing for all magical people to know everything about everyone?

Her mind cast back to when Madame Maxime first met her, then to when Dumbledore came.

"Um…yes, I'm Hermione. But how'd you know about me choosing Hogwarts?"

"Trust us," George said.

"Don't!" Ron said, looking panicked.

"News at Hogwarts spreads like a wild fire." Fred continued as though he hadn't heard his brother's rude remark.

Hermione nodded and thanked them. "Thank you for helping me bring my trunk inside."

"Anytime Mademoiselle Hermione," Fred said.

"If you need anything,"

"Just remember its Gred,"

"And Feorge."

Both of them placed a kiss on her hand before bowing; then the twins turned and left the compartment.

"Not really, its Fred and George." Said Ron.

"Oh," Was all that Hermione said.

"Well, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said getting up from his seat and sticking out a hand.

"My name's Hermione Granger." She replied shaking his hand.

"I'm Harry… Harry Potter." The raven haired boy said quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened, she was in the presence of The Boy Who Lived. She had so many questions to ask him, but the look on Harry's face told Hermione that he was bracing himself for these very questions.

_The poor boy, mustn't ask questions that he probably can't answer._ Hermione thought to herself.

So Hermione stuck her hand out. "Well, hello Harry. Nice to meet you."

Shocked that the girl didn't bombard him with questions or into one of those crazy fan modes, he politely shook her hand. "You too," he replied.

The three of them sat together, waving out of the window to their parents as the train started to move. They could see the young red headed girl trying to catch up to them with a battered teddy bear clutched in her arms.

"Wait! Take me with you! I want to go to Hogwarts!" The girl screamed, tears running down her face.

"Bye Gin! I'll see you soon!" Ron waved at his sister.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as they sat back down.

"That's Ginny, my younger sister." Said Ron, giving an evil smile to Harry.

"Shut up Ron, I defeated Voldemort once, I can defeat you too." Harry said threateningly.

"AH! THE NAME! DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Ron screamed, covering his ears.

Hermione laughed. "So back to Ginny. I'm guessing that Harry fancies Gin, or Ginny fancies Harry."

The trio began talking like old friends, laughing and getting to know each other.

There was a light knock on the door after 20 minutes. The round faced boy with freckles came in; the one who Hermione thought was Pansy.

"Sorry to bother you, but have any of you seen a toad?" He asked nervously, "I seem to have lost him."

"Sorry, no." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Would you like me to help you find him?" Hermione asked.

The boy looked at her hopefully, "If you don't mind…"

"No! Not at all!" Hermione said getting up from her seat. "See you guys soon."

" What's the toad's name?" She asked.

"Trevor. Thank you for helping me," He said, "All the other students made fun of me. Well except for those Weasley's, their really nice. They saved me from that blond boy."

_Blond boy?_ That caught Hermione's attention. Before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out. "Are his eyes gray?"

"I- I think so."

Hermione nodded, "So, what's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"You too. "Hermione said, a plan forming in her mind. "I know! Why don't you go down that way and I'll go down this way, that way we'll cover up more space." _And that way, I might be able to see if Draco is here._

Neville nodded and began walking towards where the older students were. _He's nice, maybe I should have let him go this way instead. _Hermione thought.

She began walking down the aisle, asking various students if they had seen the missing toad.

She was deep in thought, thinking if her three best friends where even on the train. But her being so deep in thought, she hadn't been looking where she was going and bumped into a warm wall of flesh.

"Ow," She said under her breath, clutching her forehead.

"Ew! Filthy Muggleborn, watch where you're going!" A certain blond yelled at the top of his lungs to get attention.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Pfft, as if I meant it, plus it's not like I'm contagious!" she yelled back equally loud, but then stopped as recognition dawned on her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked trying to recall where from.

Draco looked disgusted, "As if I would know a stupid low-life muggleborn like you!" although he had said the words, the half infinity had been glowing a bright luminescent blue.

"Just so you know," Hermione said in a low voice, "My best friends happen to be Purebloods, but they _don't_ happen to be as prejudice as you!"

Hermione stormed of in the way she had come, completely forgetting about the search for Trevor. She entered the compartment that she had been sharing with Harry and Ron.

"We should get changed soon; we'll be arriving in 15 minutes." She said.

* * *

><p>"Draco! Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!" Pansy yelled, running down the aisle towards him.<p>

"What?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"Draco, did you hear?" Pansy said, with a sparkle in her eye.

"Drake! Hermione's on the train!" Blaise exclaimed, running towards him and Pansy.

"HEY! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!" Pansy said, whacking Blaise on the head.

"_She's here?_" Draco said, getting up sharply from his seat.

"Yes!" Blaise and Pansy exclaimed together.

Draco took off, walking quickly down the aisle, looking in compartments and asking people if they had seen a curly brunette.

He had begun to start doubting what Blaise and Pansy told him. He was deep in thought, thinking of where Hermione might be, when he had bumped into something warm, with curly hair.

"Ow," She said under her breath, clutching her forehead.

Draco felt bad for knocking down the small girl, but his father's voice echoed in his head. _Show no mercy for others unless they are pure blooded._

"Ew! Filthy Muggleborn, watch where you're going!" He yelled, not wanting to use the 'M' word. He hoped that he had yelled it loud enough that the other students would hear it and the news would somehow make it to Malfoy Manor.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Pfft, as if I meant it, plus it's not like I'm contagious!" she yelled back equally loud, but then stopped scowling "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

Draco looked disgusted, "As if I would know a stupid low-life muggleborn like you!" although he had said the words, the half infinity had been glowing a bright luminescent blue.

"Just so you know," She said in a low voice, "My best friends happen to be Purebloods, but they _don't_ happen to be as prejudice as you!"

_Best friend. Pureblood. Prejudice. Brunette and curly._ Was it her? It couldn't be. He should have been nice just incase it was! He scowled at himself for being stupid.

He ran back to where he had left Pansy and Blaise. "I think she is here." He touched the necklace around his neck.

* * *

><p>WOOT WOOT! ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTER! im so happy, didnt have to go to school today :) I went to the airport instead, so that i could pick up my Grand Parents :D So, tell me what you think about this chapter...and tell me if i spelled anything wrong :L ENJOY!<p>

OH AND SCARLETT BYRNE TWEETED ME AGAIN! MY FRIENDS DARED ME TO, AND SHE REPLIED! i have a feeling one of you reviewers will spam my review box,(GLARES AT COUSIN) but im alright with that...gets me more reviews ayee ;)


	12. Reunited at Hogwarts Part 1

**So I am back! I had one English speech due which i thought went swell ;) and now i am free! I AM FREE ELF!My sister has graduated :D and my friends and I, being her favorite grade 7 friends made her a present (ORGANIZED BY ME) She didn't know that we had a present for her, but it was a bloody awesome one ;) well now holidays are on and i promise to update more, i couldnt go on on saturday or sunday because i was SUPER SICK and i waas vomiting o.o it was disgusting! Well actually i wasnt sick, i just wasnt eating...and my stomach decided to trow everything i _did_ eat away =.= sorry TMI :) :P anyways...  
><strong>

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 12: Reunited at Hogwarts, only to be separated again. Part 1

When the train had finally stopped, it was already dark outside. The children spilled out into the dark platform.

"All the firs' years over here!" A voice yelled accompanied by a bobbling lamp. All of the older students went onto a path that lead into the trees. "All the fir' years over here! All right there Harry?" A deep voice called

Harry beamed as he saw who the voice belonged too. A large man with bushy brown hair framing his face

"Come on you lot! Follow me!" Hagrid called, leading them towards the lake.

Hermione was walking with Harry, Ron and Neville and was completely awestruck by her surroundings. The lake was simply beautiful; reflecting the sparkling stars of the night sky.

"All righ' you lot. Four to a boa'!" Hagrid's voice bellowed. Hermione ended up being in the same boat as Harry, Ron and Neville.

Once all four of them were seated, off the boat went, sailing swiftly across the dark mysterious lake towards the castle.

As soon as the students had gotten off the train, Draco had been scanning the sea of students for a familiar curly head brunette.

A bright flash of ginger hair had caught his attention for some reason, and he looked closely to see who it was.

The girl who he had spoken to earlier on the train was standing next to the ginger head.

"Hey, I think I found Mione." Draco said quietly, looking in her direction,

"No. That can't be her. The person next to her'sa ginger." Blaise murmured while yawning, "Probably a Weasley."

The three of them sat in one of the many waiting boats, waiting for the fourth person. Soon a boy, by the name of Theodore Nott accompanied them in the short journey across the lake and they sailed off towards the castle.

Hagrid knocked on the great oak doors of the castle 3 times while the children gaped at the castle before them.

The doors swung open at once. A tall black haired witch with silver-white strips here and there, in emerald green robes stood before them. She had a stern face and Hermione thought that this was not someone that you wanted to cross. One glance at Harry and Ron told her that they too were thinking the same things.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Said Hagrid.

"Yes. Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the doors wide open. The student gazed around the enormous entrance hall. On the far wall that they seemed to be heading for, was another pair of great oak doors, nearly the same size as the Entrance doors. Behind the doors, Hermione could hear the muffled laughter and chatter caused by the other students.

Professor turned around sharply, facing the students; emerald robes swishing along with her.

"First years, listen up!" She said in a thick Scottish accent. "Now, behind these doors is the entire student body, along with all the Professors." She paused, waiting for the excited chatter coming from the first years to die down.

"Tonight will be your house sorting. Your house is like your family; you will live with them and support them during all events. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Once I call your name, come up to the stool. Then once your house has been determined, please move towards your house tables." She turned and took the last few steps towards the doors, hand resting on the handles.

"Oh," She said, turning around and pausing for a dramatic effect. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said kindly, giving a small smile.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall, revealing five long tables; four of which were filled with students wearing black robes and either wearing red and gold, blue and bronze, yellow and black or green and silver neck ties and accessories to support their house.

The first years looked around, completely amazed. The enchanted ceiling showed the night sky; dark and cloudless and littered with starts.

Hermione was really nervous._ What if the house sorting is a test?_ She thought. She mentally prepared herself with all of the knowledge she had gained from attending Beauxenfants.

But while she was mentally preparing herself, a memory was replaying in her head…

_**Flash-Back**_

_Hermione and Draco were currently sitting in their armchair, playing a game of 20 questions._

_"What house do you want to be in?" She shot at him._

_Draco thought for a moment, "Gryffindor. They're for the brave and strong."_

_"Which house do you want to be in?" He asked._

_Hermione thought for a moment, "Whichever, I don't mind. Just as long as they don't separate us, I'll be fine." They smiled at each other and began asking again._

_**End of Flash-back**_

She desperately hoped that she would be brave and strong enough to be in Gryffindor, so that she could once again be reunited with her friend.

One thought that she found comforting, was the slight chill and the prickles that her friendship necklace was giving her. It let her know that her best friends were feeling the same way she was, and that they were here, in this very room.

She held the pendant in her closed fist and murmured. "Don't worry. It'll all turn out right."

Professor McGonagall moved to the little platform where a very short Professor had just set down a stool and handed her a rather battered and old had. Professor McGonagall took the hat as though it was normal to receive such a thing everyday. The witch then took her hands out from underneath her robes and revealed a scroll and looked at the now silent audience that was made up of students.

"Now it is time for the sorting!" She said in her heavy Scottish accent, "Once I have called your name, please move up to the stool and once the Sorting Hat has told you which house you are in, please move towards your house table."

She glanced down at her scroll and read out in a loud voice. "First to be sorted is…Abbott, Hannah!"

A rather nervous looking girl who was slightly shaking head to foot, stepped forward and sat down on the chair. Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on her head, all of the first years gasped as it sprung to life and was looking menacingly at the other student; Hannah Abbott looked scared out of her wits. After a while the Sorting Hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table that wore yellow burst into cheer, clapping and yelling loudly. Hannah happily hopped off the chair and walked off towards her house where her new house mates welcomed her with open arms.

Professor McGonagall continued calling students names when something began to dawn on Blaise.

"Hey mate; do you remember what Hermione's last name was?" Blaise whispered to Draco. Pansy looked like she was about o slap her forehead while Draco had his brows furrowed.

"It was…Hermione Jane…no wait, _Jean_. I remember her middle name was Jean, she'd always punch me whenever I called her Jane." He said quietly. "Actually, she never told us her last name." Draco said in realization.

But apparently the pureblood trio hadn't whispered soft enough, for Ron, Harry and Neville had heard them talk about Hermione.

Little did the pureblood trio know that a little way on the other side of the first year crowd, the same thought was going though Hermione's head. _Hermione, Think! What were their last names!_ She wracked her brain for some answer, but for the first time, Hermione had no answer. _The gits never told me their last names!_

"Hoi, didja hear that? They're talking 'bout Hermione." Ron said to Neville and Harry, who glanced quickly at the trio and happened to be a little bit closer to them than Hermione was

"Isn't that Lucius' son?" Neville whispered back, "Draco Malfoy? His fathers' crazy about blood purity. Those three are probably bad mouthing Hermione."

"If they are, then it's up to us three to stick up for her and protect her like a good friend and brother does." Harry said.

"Why a brother? Doesn't she just need us to act like a friend? I've got enough bothers already." Ron asked obliviously.

"Remember? She said that she used to have a friend that always stuck up for her and protected her, but then she moved to France and now they're separated. From what I understand, she's hoping that she can still have a friend like that." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh yeah…" Ron said.

The name that Professor McGonagall next, brought all the whispering children to silence. "Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione's hands were shaking and her knees wobbled a little bit as she started to move out of the middle of the crowd.

There was a little bit of chatter coming from the older students who were seated at their house tables. Hermione could only hear catches of what they were saying.

"She's the one from France!" One girl exclaimed.

"I told you I heard right."

"Okay, pay up!" A boy bellowed.

"She's was accepted into _Beauxbatons too_!" A girl cried.

"WOOOOO! Go Hermione!" The two red headed twins chorused.

Hermione ignored the other remarks but turned to look over her shoulder and smile at the twins and wink cheekily at them, and continued on walking towards the waiting Professor.

Living in France for a while had taught her well in the Manner's category, so she done what was expected of most well brought up children, which apparently none had done all night, or seemingly, attempted to.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said softly, doing a little curtsy while giving her a soft smile.

The stern witch was taken aback, but responded to the little girl. She gave her what she only rarely gave any student; she gave her a genuine smile.

"Good evening Miss Granger," She replied. Professor McGonagall could tell the she would grow rather fond of the girl.

Hermione sat on the hard stool while Professor McGonagall placed the battered old hat upon her head.

When she turned to face her fellow students, she scanned the first year crowd, wondering where her best friends where. The boy who had bumped into her on the train was now staring wide eyed at her, but then recovered and was smiling as if the Professors had just announced Christmas was coming early.

She knew that she had a feeling it was him, but the way he reacted on seeing her…that definitely wasn't the Draco Lucius she knew.

The first thought that sprung into Hermione's head was…

"_Ew! Imagine the last time they washed this thing! How many people have worn it! I bet as soon as we're out of here Pansy would want to scrub her head clean."_ She thought.

"Hmm…a muggleborn…a stubborn one of it" A wise voice whispered into her ear.

The pureblood trio had been anxiously observing Hermione ever since she was called up, hoping that she would catch their eye and recognize them, but when the hat was put on her head and covered her eyes, they lost some hope.

They were all gloomily staring at the floor when a loud gasp erupted from Hermione's sitting form. Their heads snapped up and Draco was about to sprint up there and check if she was okay, but Blaise, being the best friend he was and knowing what Draco was thinking, quickly put an arm out to stop him. While Pansy quickly grasped his and Blaise's arm as a reflex to show she was scared.

"So…You're the famous one who was chosen to attend Beauxbatons?" The bodiless voice asked.

"_Yes…"_ She thought.

"Why did you reject such a magnificent school? You might've been able to learn much more from there. But then again, a school is a school. But why reject?"

Hermione thought of all the reasons as to why she would go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons and how it was a hard decision.

"Well, well, well…You chose Hogwarts…because you already have some acquaintances…?"

"_And because I wanted to try a new school…_"

"Well Miss Granger…that was a very, very hard decision to make…I'm sure any one else would have chosen Beauxbatons…"

Hermione stayed silent; waiting to be sorted.

"Well Mademoiselle…the only thing left for you to do…is to be sorted…But which house…?"

Hermione thought of how she wanted to be in Gryffindor, but then again she wouldn't mid being in another house.

"You are quite fond of Gryffindor…but yet wouldn't mind being in another house…alas you are one of those rare ones who are hard to place…the first one in that lot, you are…You would do great in Hufflepuff you know? Value the hard-working…loyalty…fair play…but then again they are the patient lot aren't they…" The voice chuckled at its joke; Hermione couldn't help but smile too. Her? _Patient?_

"But then again…you'd do very well in Ravenclaw…you are very, very intelligent…obviously…you got chosen to be attend Beauxbatons…you carry a lot of knowledge and wit…but…I just cant see you in the blue? Can you?"

"_I can't see me wearing the blue uniform either. Did you realize that what you just said rhymed?_" She replied and chuckled inwardly.

"See what I mean by smart…? Already caught onto my pun…and you noticed my rhyme…you are by far…one of my favorite to sort…

"You'd do alright in Slytherin too…your cunning…mischievous, in your own little way…you have dark hidden secrets from time to time and from what I can see…will grow bigger over time…you too are ambitious… and resourceful… I can even imagine you in a green uniform!" The hat joked again.

Hermione thought of her friends and what house they'd be in.

"Pureblood? They're most likely to be put into Slytherin...but some people...like the Weasley's...are in Gryffindor... Another house that you would do wonders in...you are very brave...warm-hearted...you are daring and have nerve...you are stubborn, one reason I am sorry to say that you cannot be sorted into Hufflepuff...and you have courage...you had the courage and bravery to say no to Beauxbatons..." The Sorting Hat said.

"_Well...my friends did say they wanted to be put into Gryffindor..._"She thought to the Sorting Hat.

"And you...what house did you want to be put into...?"

"_None of my friends have been sorted yet..._"

"Then...shall I choose for you?"

That surprised Hermione, wasn't the sorting hat suppose to choose for you no matter what? Was the the hat actually asking Hermione if _she_ wanted to choose what house she wanted to be in?

"Yes...I am..." The voice replied.

"_You may decide._"

"Alright...Either Ravenclaw...Slytherin...or Gryffindor...which to choose..."

Blaise nudged a very worried looking Draco on the shoulder.

"Mate calm down, she's fine." He said reassuringly.

"Blaise, if she's fine, then why is she taking ages just to be sorted?"

It was true, Hermione's sorting was the longest one.

The Sorting Hat coughed loudly to catch the attention of the audience.

"_See!_ I _told_ you she'd be fine!" Blaise said knowingly.

"Ahem...I have come to the conclusion...that Mademoiselle Granger...be placed in..." The Sorting Hat paused for dramatic effect, but the pause to Hermione felt like years before he spoke again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed.

Hermione's face lit up, the whole Gryffindor table was clapping as loud as possible. The twins were having their little happy dance while Hermione silently took off the hat.

"Thank you." She said sincerely to the Hat.

"Anytime Miss Granger...It was indeed a pleasure sorting you...into a house...of Hogwarts..."

Hermione smiled and walked towards her new table, where she was welcomed by her new housemates. The twins ran up to her with big smiles.

"We knew-"

"You'd be-"

"Sorted into-"

"Gryffindor house-"

"Best house-"

"Of all time!"

The twins said, side hugging Hermione on both sides.

"Welcome-"

"To-"

"Hogwarts-"

"Hermione!" Fred and George yelled as they pulled her towards the table and sat down.

"If you ever need anything-" Fred said.

"Remember, trust us like you're brothers!" George finished.

"Don't!" Ron yelled in their direction.

"Hush up Ronniekins!" George yelled.

* * *

><p>So guys, i can be nice and upload Draco's sorting or i can be evil and wait for your many many reviews and THEN upload the new chapter :) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! BTW...GUUUIIIISSSEEE WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! AND IM ONLY UP TO MY 12TH CHAPTER! i was choking on my orange juice when i saw :)) i honestly love you guys so much!<p>

And to certain classmate of mine who is currently reading my story...HI! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING THIS! I SAW YOU READING IN CLASS! :D btw...no i am not going to make a story of Remus and Narcissa, that is just disturbing to think of and then making them best friends with Voldemort and Xenophilius? WHAT'RE YOU THINKING MEG?

LOVE YOU GUYSS SOOOO MUCH! and Happy birthday to Tome Felton :) And Scarlett Byrne...Hello :) (If you ever read this ;))


	13. Reunited at Hogwarts Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but i only got what?A couple reviews? I asked my friend if she had read the 12th chapter, and she said that she hadnt gotten an email saying that i had updated, so i assume that you guys havent received one either. But i am hoping that you guys will finally notice that i have updated and will leave me lovely reviews that will make my day :) **

**And if you guys are wondering, That 12th chapter has been up since last week -.-" P.S SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! :P**

Chapter 13: Reunited at Hogwarts Part 2

_Gryffindor..._Draco thought. "That's the house I wanted to be in." Draco whispered.

"M-maybe if the Sorting Hat's nice, it will let us choose what house we want to be in...?" Pansy suggested hopefully.

It grew closer and closer to Draco's turn, desperately hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco smiled at his friends and began to swagger towards the stool. The Hat had only been sitting on his head for a few minutes, but all four of them, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were all holding their breaths for the upcoming results.

As soon as the Hat had been put on Draco's head, he had began chanting, "_Please put me in Gryffindor! Please put me in Gryffindor! Please put me in Gryffindor!"_

"Hmm... But I can only see you...in either Slytherin...or Ravenclaw..."

Draco's heart sunk. _"You don't understand, you HAVE to put me in Gryffindor my-"_

"Yes..yes... I know, Miss Granger...told me...about your friendships...But alas, _I _must put you...into the House _I _think _you_ will do best in..." The Sorting Hat cut in.

But before Draco could reply, the Hat sung out "SLYTHERIN!"

The four of their hearts sunk. Hermione was frustrated that the hat had sorted him into such house. Pansy's jaw actually dropped, and Blaise was rubbing his eyes and pinching his arm. Draco frowned but his father began to come into his head. Draco would of course have to tell his parents, and his father would be 'Proud' of his son being put into Slytherin.

So Draco put on his act, and began swaggering again, over to the loudly cheering table. He tried to look at Hermione, but Crabbe and Goyle were blocking his view.

But as the sorting grew nearer to the 'P' section, she began to hyperventilate.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!" She muttered, started to shake and wring her hands. "If I don't get sorted into Slytherin, I will be disowned! But I don't want to be in Slytherin! I want to be with Hermione!" She cried.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Professor McGonagall called, looking expectantly at the crowd of first years.

"Eeep!" Hermione let out a nervous, but excited squeal of joy at hearing her friends name being called.

Pansy blanched and looked ready to pass out or vomit. "I think I'm going to be sick..."Pansy whispered, clinging onto Blaise's arm.

"Pansy hurry up! Don't keep Professor McGonagall waiting, she looks like she's gonna breathe fire out on us if you don't hurry up!" Blaise said, prying Pansy's small fingers off of his black robes.

Blaise was right though, Professor McGonagall's eyes were now slitted and she looked down upon the first years. But when Blaise gave Pansy an encouraging push and she stumbled forward, Professor McGonagall returned back to her normal, calm face.

Pansy walked towards the stool, knees quivering, hands shaking; she looked like she had just come out of the snow. Hermione spotted Ron smirking in Pansy's direction, and she had the urge to throw one of the dinner rolls at his face, but resisted.

Pansy sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall immediately put the hat on her head, not wanting to waste time. But unlike Hermione, Pansy didn't let out a surprised gasp, she just sat upright, completely surprised. But as the Hat continued trying to figure which house to put her in, Hermione could tell that Pansy was growing angry and sad. Pansy began to slouch in the seat, but then she would grip her hands in anger to prevent herself from tearing the hat off of her head.

And just like Hermione assumed, Pansy and the Sorting Hat were having a slight disagreement.

"A pureblood...? Should probably...sort you straight into...Slytherin." The Hat muttered into her ear.

_"Slytherin? You've got to be kidding me! I wish to be put into any other house, EXCEPT Slytherin."_ Pansy thought in her head defiantly.

"But wouldn't you... be punished... for being put in...another house...?" The hat replied.

Pansy remained silent, trying to calm herself down and think positive thoughts.

"_Please, don't sort me into Slytherin."_ She tried again.

"Why..? You would do great...things for that house..." The Hat retorted

Pansy just sat there, thinking. "_I-I'm friends with a Gryffindor...If I were to be sorted into Slytherin, we'd never be able to be with each other..."_

The Sorting Hat was silent for a minute or two,"It's Miss Granger who was your friend, correct? If I were you...I would take what you got...One serving...Per customer...Seeing as I already have my mind set."

Pansy sighed defeated. He was the Sorting Hat after all, didn't he know exactly who belonged where?

"Indeed, I do...So trust me...on this decision..."

_"...FINE!"_

"Very well..." He replied, and then bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far left...(Was it the far left? i cant remember =.=)...erupted into a loud cheer. Hermione, Blaise and Draco caught Pansy's scowl, but Pansy quickly changed her expression to a smile as she walked to the green table.

Pansy received nearly as many welcoming pat on the backs as Hermione did, but some of the Slytherins were to lazy to get up from their seat, so they just nodded and smiled in her direction. Some other first years eagerly accepted Pansy as apart of their new family.

In fact, one first year, Daphne Greengrass to be exact, was jumping up and down and hugging Pansy like a new toy.

"YAY! You got sorted into Slytherin!" She exclaimed, brown hair whipping around her. "I am so excited! Are you excited? Of _course_ you're excited! What a stupid question to ask! AH! I can tell we're going to be the best of friends! FOREVER!" Daphne exclaimed.

Pansy looks down at the girl in disgust, but just nods at her anyway. Pansy stole a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table, feeling eyes boring into her back.

Pansy gave Hermione an apologetic smile. But Hermione could tell that in Pansy's mind she was screaming something along the lines of, "SAVE ME NOW OR KILL ME!" or, "If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me!" Hermione smiled and gave her a knowing look.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry numbly made his way towards his future Head Of House, but he didn't know that. Behind Harry, he could hear the whispers and hisses across the room.

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

Hermione now wanted to throw dinner rolls at everyone's faces._ "_Obviously_ it was Harry Potter. He _is _still alive, you know!" _Hermione thought to herself. But when Hermione saw everyone craning their necks to get a better view at The Boy Who Lived, Hermione wanted to shout at them to leave him be.

Harry almost took as long as Hermione did to be sorted. But when the Hat began to move a little on his head, everyone held their breaths.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor erupted into a loud cheer; the sea of red jumping up and down in joy. The Gryffindors were so excited that to everyone else, it resembled a volcano erupting. Percy the Prefect got up and shook Harry's hand, beaming at him. Next to Hermione, the Twins were yelling to the other student, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and... (I am going to add this next part for my friends, because I needed to include them SOMEWHERE in this story -.-")... "Come At Us Bro!"

Once the Gryffindors had settled down, Professor McGonagall continued the sorting, and as Ron had predicted, he was sorted into Gryffindor with his brothers, who all gave him pats on the back.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

This was Hermione's last chance to be with her best friends, if Blaise wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, she didn't know what she would do. Pansy and Draco were also wishing that Blaise would be in Gryffindor so that they would have _some_ reason to visit them, also that they weren't separated obviously.

"Ah...Another pureblood eh? _And_ another friend...of Mademoiselle Hermione eh?..."

"_You're not going to sort me into Gryffindor are you.."_ Blaise asked.

"Ah! Smart cookie... But I do apologize..."

Blaise sighed defeated, "_I suppose there's no point in begging you to sort me into Gryffindor, is there?"_

"Suppose you could...if you wanted to...but you can't change my mind...once it's set..."

"_Fine...Hurry up and yell it."_

"And that, my dear boy...is exactly why you are put...into Slytherin..."

"_Whatever."_

_"_Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat whispered loudly into his ear.

That made Blaise pay more attention. "_WHAT?"_

_"_Just kidding, kid...Calm down..."The Sorting Hat chuckled, "All right, all right... SLYTHERIN!"

And for the last time, Slytherin erupted into a massive cheer, greater than all the other cheers.

Dumbledore stood up at the stand and began speaking, "Now before we dig into this lovely feast that the elves have prepared for us, let us sing the school song!" And with that, Dumbledore took out his wand and swished it in the air and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune!" Dumbledore said, "Ready? Go!"

And the school began to sing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times. Fred and George decided to go for a funeral march which Dumbledore happily conducted.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

All five tables were filled with plates filled with hot food; and soon the Great Hall was filled with happy chatter.

All, but four children. They were of course eating and talking with their new house mates, but were also stealing unsure glances at one another.

* * *

><p>Draco is the best! All shall now bow down to him!<p>

_Draco, you idiot! Ann didn't give you her password just so you could state that you're the best!_

What's that Granger? You think I'm the best?

_THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!_

So why did Anne give me her password for?

_So you could tell her readers to leave a Review, you git!_

No need to be so rash Granger! Sheesh! AHEM! TO ALL THOSE LONELY MUGGLES OUT THERE WHO ARE READING MY FAVORITE PUREBLOOD'S STORY...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT IS MUCHLY APPRECIATED ( and can save me from having been hexed by Granger)

_Thank you! HEY! MALFOY!  
><em>

oh, and before you people ask, No. I will not _Slytherin_ to your Chamber Of Secrets, Currently in this chapter, i am only ELEVEN. but, Thanks for the offer ;)

* * *

><p>Sorry again! i had to write this up on WordPad, and i couldn't tell if it was long enough =.= But anyways, i hope you guys have been safe :)<p>

**I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION TO ASK OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**Do you want me to write it following the books? Like make it go through every single book? or just make it my own? Because i read another fanfic, which is kinda like mine and it followed the series and i ended up not enjoying it much because it was really...how do i say this...messy...?**

**but yea :P **

Sorry again for the wait! Baby sitting cousins are not fun anymore -.-" (PFFT! SINCE WHEN WERE THEY EVER!)

OH! AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME GHOST READERS AMONG YOU LOT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! please dont be to shy to leave a review, even if its just a simple HI or smiley :) PLEASE! WE REACHED OVER 100! :DDD

**I have some news for you guys...**

Alex will be leaving fanfiction because she thinks that i am doing so well by myself, so, now she wants to go do joint account with her sister :P FINE THEN ALEX BE THAT WAY!

THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED! Oh, and guys, i decided that i didnt want people knowing my name so lucky you guys know it :) it felt kinda weird seeing me type my name into a story, so i gave you guys some little names to choose from, to call me from now on. (THEY ARE ON MY PROFILE) but you dont have to call me them- if you know/remember my name, then you can all me by it :)

**_OH AND GUYS BEFORE YOU LEAVE! _**

Please go back to chapter three and leave some reviews...i feel embarrassed, but i only got like 3 reviews on that chapter...:( Sorry, for the HUGE Authors note, but did you guys Enjoy the Hermione and Draco Part where they were bickering? Hehe :) STAY SAFE!

Anne xx


	14. Herbology and Expelliarmus

**Hey guys! So i assume i was right, judging by all of your pissed off reviews that you didnt get a notification? =.= But still- For those of you who did review, i love you to bits! OH, and i checked my email and i was completely surprised by how many of you guys put me on story alert and favorites- i almost choked on my gum :P**

**(If this chapter doesnt make sense, it was because i was multi tasking, so i apologize in advance)- ( I also apologize for the drama, but then again that is what i classified this story as ;)**

**HERMIONE ACTS LIKE A FRICKEN BAMF IN THIS CHAPTER...just sayin ;)**

**GUYS, if you want another PROPER chapter, please review chapter 3? i only have 2 reviews on that one, and one of those being from my cousin! =.= sorry im cruel :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVLIES :<span>

Just Above Your Average Malfoy

RobinJobin8

**MarissaRosee- you have reviewed in i think every chapter, and for that i thank you :)**

PigwidgeonHedwig7

The-Profesor

OffMyTea

All of the people with Cookie in their pen name- which is a LOT! :)

95.-Midnight

everydayisagift

so-cute95

I know that thats only a few of you, but thats most of the people who review me practically every chapter :)

I love how many of you guys put me on story alert and favorites, now i can shove that in my sisters face and say that people actually enjoy reading what i write :) Love you guys to bits, stay safe! xx ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14:Expelliarmus and Herbology :)<span>

After a week of getting used to their new timetables, the first years walked around Hogwarts with ease. They now knew which teachers who were nice and which teachers were most likely to breath fire at you. They knew about the ghost, the talking portraits and the Quidditch matches and all that; but what upset a certain quartet, was the House rivalries.

The house rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin made the four childrens life even _more_ difficult. It was nearly impossible for the four to walk up to each other and talk civil like they used to, unless they were in class; but even during then, the three Slytherins had to throw in a bit of insults to keep up the act.

Todays timetable, the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated because they nearly had every class together. First class together was Herbology, then they met again in their third class Defense against the Dark Arts, then again for double Potions!

So this is where we meet one third of the Young Golden Trio; outside the Greenhouse.

Hermione sat, reading a book waiting for her classmates and Professor Sprout to turn up. Hermione didn't eat much during meals. Why? Because she felt disgusted at the thought of all the hard work that the elves had to go through and not be rewarded. By now, some people where finishing up breakfast and walking to their morning classes.

A trio of Slytherin purebloods where chatting and walking towards the lone Gryffindor, only when the trio was about 15 feet away did they notice her.

"Look, its Hermione." Pansy whispered, looking sadly at her best friend.

The two boys looked up and saw her deeply immersed in a book, hair and scarf nearly covering her face completely when her head was ducked down. The Slytherin purebloods began walking closer to her.

"Hey, _Jane!_" Draco half yelled, trying to gain Hermione's attention.

"It's_ Jean_." Hermione said, marking her page with a book mark before closing it and standing to look at the person speaking. "Oh!" She said surprised.

"I know," Draco said, smiling cheekily at her.

Hermione looked around to see if any other students were coming their way, none. So Hermione continued on speaking with her friends, glad to not put up an act.

"How've you been Mione?" Blaise said, stepping forward and giving Hermione a big brother bear hug. "Been well in France? Hows Aunt Trish and Uncle Jeremy?"

Hermione chuckled, she missed this. Blaise acting like the over protective brother she always wanted. But ever since she came to Hogwarts, she found that she had plenty of "Older Brothers" in Gryffindor house. She had the Weasey twins, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville, Harry and Ron.

"I've been well Blaise, France is good too, Mom and Dad told me to send you all their love." Hermione said smiling at them.

Blaise stepped back to his original place next to Draco, but not before ruffling her hair. "Good."

"Must you Blaise, _must _you?" Hermione said, but smiled at him to let him know that she was just joking around.

"I'M SORRY HERMIONE!" Pansy screamed out to her even though she was literally right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, i didn't quite catch that?" Hermione asked sarcastically, "Because, you know, I'm _so_ far away from you."

Pansy lunged herself at Hermione, putting her arms around her. Hermione chuckled slightly but hugged her friend back none the less.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. Because, technically, the last time I saw you was at the House Sorting, which you did nothing wrong at."

"But that's exactly it! I was sorted into _Slytherin!_ Out of all the houses! That stupid hat wouldn't let me talk some sense into him! And ever since then, I never got the chance to talk to you! I'm Sorry!" The girl finished with loud sob.

"She's gotten more dramatic ever since i left, eh?" Hermione asked over the girls head.

"More or less." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Pans, its alright! Honestly, do you think I'm even the slightest bit mad? The Sorting Hat knows best, so if he sorted you into Slytherin, you _bound_ to do well in there!"

Pansy leaned away from her friend a bit to look her in the eye. "You sound _just_ like it! I think the Sorting Hat got into your brain!" She yelled.

"Pans! Stop yelling! I'm not even a foot away from you!" Hermione scolded her friend. A little flashback of her friends at her house played in her mind and Hermione smiled evilly at her. "What would Narcissa say if he heard that you weren't using your 'inside voices' hm?"

Pansy scowled at her, "Can't believe you still remember that." she said, but her voice lowered.

"What? That was the last memory I had of you guys! I can't just _forget_ it!" Hermione said defensively.

Pansy shrugged and hugged her friend tighter. "Glad you're alright Mie."

"By the way, just out of sheer curiosity...did you wash your hair with a ton of shampoo after the sorting?"

Pansy laughed, "You know me so well Mione! That Hat is just filthy! Imagine the last time they washed the thing!"

When Pansy returned to her place next to Draco, Hermione looked expectantly at him.

"You." Hermione said to Draco.

Draco looked back at her sheepishly.

"_Filthy Muggleborn..._Those words sound familiar to you?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Drake, what did you _do?" _Blaise asked.

"I- I- I didn't mean it! I didn't know! It wasn't like I _wanted _to say it! I only yelled it out so that some other kid would hear me and the news would some how make it back to the Manor, that way my father would've heard of it!" Draco said frantically defending himself.

Hermione just stared at him blankly.

Draco thought of something. "You! You have _new_ best friends! I saw you with Potter and that Weasel kid and the rest of them! Its almost like you're trying to replace us!"

Hermione was almost about to burst at him, but lucky for Draco, Hermione missed her best friend dearly and didn't want to hurt him. But how _dare_ he accuse her of replacing them!

"Well excuse me for _making friends!_ And I wasn't trying to replace you at all! If I'm not allowed to make new friends, then i might as well just sit in the corner and be alone! Because in case you haven't noticed, _ALL OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE IN SLYTHERIN!" _Hermione yelled.

Draco looked down ashamed, he was going to say something that he hardly ever said to anyone. "I-I'm sorry. But when i saw you with them, you seemed completely happy..."

Hermione huffed, "Drake, you _know_ that you guys can't be replaced" She stepped forward and gave Draco a huge hug.

Draco sighed. "Missed you Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, "You see, if you started the conversation with that, I might've not been angry with you. But i missed you too."

Over Draco's shoulder, Hermione could see some figures approaching them, quite fast actually. When Hermione looked closer, she could see that they wore red ties.

_Gryffindors..._ Hermione thought to herself, but when she was about to look away, the light reflected off of one of the approaching Gryffindors' glasses.

_Glasses...GRYFFINDORS? _ Hermione jumped away from Draco like she had been burnt.

"Sh! Gryffindors are coming-quite quickly actually." She whispered impressed by how fast they were running.

"Step away from her Malfoy!" Harry said, bringing his wand out and stopped to stand in front of Hermione.

"Stop picking on her!" Ron yelled brandishing his wand too.

"Yeah! Can't you just leave her alone?" Dean yelled.

On instinct, Draco, Blaise and Pansy armed themselves with their own wands too.

The ones who accompanied Ron and Harry were her other "Big Brothers." Dean, Seamus and Neville brought their wands out too.

They made a human wall in front of Hermione to shield her from the opposing "threat".

"You alright Hermione? These Slytherin's causing you any trouble?" Seamus asked over his shoulder, wand still raised.

"Yes I'm fine! And No! They weren't causing me any trouble! Now will you lower your wands!" She replied, glaring at her friends backs.

"But Hermione! There _Slytherins!" _Ron said.

Hermione sighed and brought out her own wand. "We may have been at Hogwarts for a couple of days, but you are all forgetting that I attended a school, not so different than Hogwarts and I passes every class with ease,and also learned a number of spells there." She said, pausing to let the information sink into their brains.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself _and disarming others _whether it'd be _friend or foe._" Hermione said.

The five Gryffindors turned around and looked at her in amazement.

"Hermione, y-you wouldn't!" Neville stuttered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, "Wanna bet?"

Right now, Hermione was acting very Slytherin-y and this completely confused the five Gryffindors but completely amazed the Slytherins.

"You wouldn't, Hermione." Dean said, although there was doubt and fear written all across his face.

"Oh, trust me." Draco said to the Gryffindors, who were stupid enough to turn around at the blond boy, "She would."

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermione bellowed.

The five Gryffindors were completely surprised that she had known and used the spell on them. The five wands whizzed out of their firm grip and landed unceremoniously on the ground at her feet.

Hermione bent down and collected the wands. "I warned you, didn't I?"

The Gryffindors were completely dumbstruck. Hermione, a fellow Gryffindor, had turned against her own house and left them unarmed in front of Slytherin.

"Here's your wands back. I only disarmed you guys because you weren't listening to me." She said handing each of them their wands.

Hermione noticed the trios faces smirking at her. She gave them a small smile before acting again.

"You saw what I can do, so if you don't want me to do anything to you...Don't mess with Gryffindors. I know a few hexes that do better than a simple expelliarmus or stupefy."

Just then, the rest of the student came, just behind them was Professor Sprout.

Hermione bent down to pick up her book bag just as Professor opened the greenhouse doors. Just as she was about to enter, she turned around.

"Oh, and you are to tell no one that I used magic between classes. Understand? I'd hate to have to use the French spells on you." She threatened.

The three Slytherins snickered and walked passed the Gryffindors and into the greenhouse.

"I told you Malfoy was up to something!" Ron said to the others.

Harry just nodded in agreement while deep in thought. "Yeah...but did you hear what Malfoy said earlier? He said 'Trust me, she would' and after he said that Hermione said the spell..."

"Maybe she's under some sort of curse!" Neville suggested

"Yeah! His father probably taught him how to do it from a young age!" Seamus chimed in.

"That gits going to get it if he did put a spell under Hermione." Dean said, glaring at said Malfoy's head.

But what these boys were thinking was nothing compared to what Harry was thinking. Harry thought that maybe Malfoy knew something about Hermione that they didn't. And also the way Hermione disarmed them without hesitation in front of them, and also the little smile she gave to the trio behind them after handing them their wands back. Oh yes, Harry caught the little smile. Obviously the others didn't.

_What was going on between Hermione and The purebloods_...Harry thought

* * *

><p>Hullo everyone! Neville here! You know, the one with that sexy cardigan? but according to Lu in this story im still to young to be 'sexy in a cardigan' =.=<p>

Hi everyone! its Luna here! Lu told me to stay with Neville while he was leaving the message so that he would'nt get side tracked, obviously he is =.=

_Will you two get on with the message already? Love you all- Hermione xx_

Jeeze Mione, didn't need to yell :P

I agree with Neville there Hermione...

_You guys have three seconds to run! ONE-TWO-_

**Okay, so i guess its me who has to come and save the day eh? Well its me again- Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Slytherin sex God, Lover of Hermione and what not :) I am here to tell you all to leave a lovely review here for Miss Lu/Ann:) Muchly appreciated :) xx Draco **

_GUYS GUESS WHAT? ITS ME GINNY! hahahha! im not suppose to be here until, like chapter i think...19, 20? but i snuck in anyways :) _

**Ginny!-i mean WEASELETTE! There better be a good reason for you being here, because when Anne finds out you came in here, she's going to hex you to her hearts content :)**

_Relax you stupid Drama queen! I just came in to say, YOU GUYS! PAIRING SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL WELCOME! so far i am paired up with Blaise and Harry...AND DEAN!_

**Gin! Stop yelling would ya? oh and while you muggles, or half bloods or muggle borns, or whatever, are reading this- i just wanted to point out that Alex and Anne's Birthdays are coming up, October 16 make sure to throw cake at them!**

_Draco, you can't tell the reviewers to throw cake at them, its rude!_

**whatever you say,mione :)**

_*cough, cough* Kiss up! *Cough,_ cough!***  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Oh and heres the pairings list so far<p>

Seamus/Luna-1

Harry/Luna-4

Harry/Astoria-2 (This pairing i was like O_O I never thought about that!)

Seamus/Cho-1

Dean/Pansy-2 (This pairing surprised me:)

Dean/Padma-1

Seamus/Parvarti-1

Ron/Luna-3

Ron/Parvarti-1

Luna/Blaise-2 (I love this pairing :)

Ginny/Neville-1

Pansy/Neville-1

Blaise/Cho-3

Fred or George/ Angelina-1

Ron/Cho-1

Harry/Cho-1

Ginny/Dean-1

**The ones that got the most:**

Ginny/Blaise: 13

Harry/Pansy:8

Pansy/Ron: 9

Luna/Neville: 16 I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! LOVE THEM TO BITS!

Ron/Lavender-6

Harry/Ginny: 7 i actually thought there'd be more in this one :L

Pansy/Blaise: 5

Fred/Luna-5 (I will forever ship Fruna :)))

**The ones i personally adore:  
><strong>

**Drapple! this pairing stole my heart ;)**

**Chickron! HELL YEA!**

**Ludding! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if the chappies too short, i just really wanted to update! and what draco said up there ^^ thats a little clue as to how close ginny gets with Hermione and Draco if Draco can comfortably call her by her nickname :)<p>

But i swear, these guys ^^ are just using my account to advertise themselves =.= Thanks heaps guys! You all astound me! THANKS! xx

**if you have any fanfic suggestions for me, dont hesitate to tell me, even if its your own story! i will give each one a chance :)**

Love you all stay safe! xx

Lucy/Anne xx


	15. Another Slytherin

**Hey! Thank you to my lovely family and friends who greeted me a very happy birthday! i love you all to bits! And thank you guys for greeting me happy birthday too! I'm finally 13~! AHHHH! :) Anyways, enjoy the story- I was actually suppose to be working on a History and PDHPE assessment that is due this week, but Fanfiction is way more important :)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15: Another Slytherin

Hermione sat at small table in a secluded corner of the great Hogwarts 's head was barley visible behind the stack of books in front of her. She had been in the library every day for the past couple of weeks.

She had been researching for something in particular, something that Harry had brought up in a conversation and caught her attention. Something about a Philosophers Stone.

Hermione had been so caught up in her book and scribbling down notes that she hadn't noticed the group approaching her.

"Hey, you!" A voice called. "You're that Beauxbatons Mudblood, aren't you?"

Hermione's grip on her quill slipped. She felt like she had been slapped across the face. Never in her life had she been called the term 'Mudblood'. Hermione peered around her pile of books to look at the person speaking.

"No wonder they kicked you out of Beauxbatons, you're no where near pretty!" The girl started laughing and soon, the rest of her group joined in.

The girl who spoke was a bit chubby, with messily tied up black hair and broad shoulders.

With all of the Gryffindor courage and pride she could muster, she held her chin high and replied. "It's Hermione, not that disgusting word that you called me. And for your information, I did _not _get kicked out of Beauxbatons, I simply declined it." She said defiantly.

"Why? Figured out that you were to ugly to attend?" The girl sneered, the rest of her friends snickered along.

Hermione momentarily glanced at them before looking back at the girl.

"Your one to talk. Judging by your looks, you'd already be kicked out, that is, of course, if you managed to get accepted." Hermione replied smoothly.

Hermione's answer wiped the smirk off of their faces.

"You filthy Mudblood," She said darkly, starting to approach Hermione.

"Millicent, that's enough." A voice chimed in.

Everybody turned to see a girl with beautiful straight brown hair and hazel eyes, placing a book back on a shelf. Next to her was a girl, a little bit shorter and with dark brown hair. Pansy.

Hermione then moved her gaze onto two other people in the same aisle. Leaning against the opposite shelf were Blaise and Draco, all four of them wore the same calm and collected expression, but Hermione could see that Pansy, Blaise and Draco had a glint in their eye that told her that they were furious.

"But Daphne, We were just having-" Millicent started, as if she knew that what she was about to say would make the four Slytherins happy and proud.

"Having a little fun?" Pansy finished calmly.

"Well, yea." A girl with ash blond hair on Millicent's right said.

"Hmm...well you can all leave now because we wish to have some "fun" too." Daphne said coolly, examining an old battered novel in her hands.

"But-"

"Please leave now while we are still being nice." Blaise said flicking through a book, looking completely bored.

Millicent and her friends remained rooted to the spot. This angered Blaise even more.

"Leave, _Now!_" He said in a hard voice.

Daphne put the book back on the shelf before turning around to look at them all.

Millicent and her friends all turned to look at each other, and during that movement, Daphne's gaze swept over the Slytherins before landing on Hermione.

Daphne simply nodded her head and the corners of her mouth slightly brought up.

Her gaze landed back on Millicent and instantly grew cold.

Draco, who had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange looked like he'd rather be elsewhere.

"Millicent, I honestly don't know why you don't trust us. I swear, you look like the female version of Crabbe and Goyle mixed together, did you know that?." Draco drawled, eyes flickering between his house mates.

Daphne was still staring them down, eyes slitted, "Well, what are you waiting for? You are wasting my time. Do i have to go and report that some people got in my way?" Daphne said menacingly.

_Now she looks like a Slytherin, _Hermione thought.

Millicent looked terrified along with the rest of her cronies. They quickly rushed out of the library without a second glance.

All of them stared at their retreating figures as they rounded the corner and disappear beyond the books.

Hermione glanced around to see if anyone else was coming but didn't spot anyone.

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely to them.

"No problemo," Pansy said, pushing some books aside to make room on the table for her to sit; she sat swinging her legs.

Hermione glanced nervously at Daphne for her reaction to Pansy's calm reply. Hermione had expected her to lash out on her like she did with her Slytherin House mates, but what she had received surprised her.

Daphne just smiled, embarrassed, before looking down at her shoes, bangs covering her eyes.

"Um... thank you..." Hermione said uncertainly. She honestly was scared that this girl would soon lash out.

Daphne's head snapped up, eyes a bit wide. "Oh... it was no problem...really Miss Granger." Daphne said quickly, a light pink spreading on her cheeks.

Hermione blushed too. Embarrassed by how formally she had been addressed.

"I-it's Hermione, just Hermione."

Blaise came and sat on the chair next to Hermione.

"That was some comeback you came up with back then Mie. I bet you it took her a while to process" Blaise praised.

"I swear, she becomes more Slytherin everyday." Draco said, sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Daph, no need to stand around like a stranger! Sit down, Granger won't bite." Blaise said motioning to the seat across from Hermione.

Daphne blushed deeply but made her way over to the chair shyly.

"Well, I was suppose to be sorted into Slytherin." Hermione muttered moving more books off of the table so she could see her company.

All Slytherins looked at her, eyes wide.

"You were?" Pansy nearly yelled.

"Shhh! Pansy, we are in a library!" Hermione hissed.

Pansy just waved a dismissive hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" She she asked, but much softer this time.

Hermione shrugged, "You never asked."

"Please explain how you were _almost_ sorted into Slytherin? I'd love to hear this." Blaise said.

"Well, the Hat told me to choose the house I wanted to be in. But I remembered when we were younger, you always wanted to be in Gryffindor, so I asked the Hat if I should go into there. Obviously, the Hat said Yes." Hermione explained.

The four Slytherins looked at her, dumbstruck.

"The Hat let you _choose?_" Pansy asked.

"I suppose he didn't let you choose." Hermione said.

"Stupid Hat! Tried tricking me by yelling Hufflepuff in my ears!" Blaise complained loudly.

"The Hat wouldn't listen to me at all! It said 'One serving per customer'!" Pansy said to no one in particular.

"Mie, I do have a question." Draco said, looking down at her from his place on the arm of her chair.

"What?"

"Why did you gasp really loudly at the sorting?"

"Oh- well, I guess i was just really surprised that the hat could talk."

Draco just nodded, "Do you have to make it sound so- so, scary? I almost ran up there to save you!"

"Yea Mione! We had to stop him!" Pansy said, grinning proudly.

Hermione smirked, "Somebody cares for me eh?"

"Is it obvious?" Draco replied. "Keep working on that smirk, and it'll be worthy of a Slytherin." Draco added as an after thought.

"I do have a question, but I do apologize if you are offended in any way." Hermione said.

"Shoot." Draco said, poking Hermione in the side, indicating for her to move over.

Hermione knew this gesture all too well and scooted over a bit. The two sat together, just like old times.

"I apologize, but Daphne?" Hermione said.

At the sound of being addressed, her head snapped up.

"Why aren't you taunting me like those other Slytherins? Why are you being _nice _to..._me?_ And why were Millicent and the others so scared when you said you'd tell on them? Hermione said, speaking the questions that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Ok, wow Mione! Slow down there! Daphne is just a human. Us humans need tome to comprehend these questions. Our mind doesn't work as fast as yours." Blaise said, chuckling.

"Oops." Hermione said, looking apologetically at Daphne. "Sorry."

Daphne blushed and gave her a small smile. "Oh, its fine, really. Well, let's start with that first question. Why am I not taunting you? Would you rather I did?" Daphne asked with raised eyebrows.

The small sound of snickers came from the three lazing Slytherins. Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Well... I don't see everyone sorted into categories. Muggles, Squibs, Purebloods, etc. I tried to be all mean and Slytherin-y, but I figured that only worked best if I really needed someone to do something for me. I really don't like how the others act, they're so stereo typical." Daphne said, using her hands to explain.

"And, I am being nice to you... Because I accidentally over heard these three talking about you, and when I went to ask them about it they got all nervous because they had to answer me. And when I found out it was you, I felt like I needed to help." Daphne finished.

"Remind me again why you aren't in Hufflepuff?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Oh, hush up." Daphne replied.

"wow. I would never had expected _that_ from a _Slytherin_..." Hermione said, mind starting to drift in thought.

"Like I said, the others act so stereo typical. They think that's how they're suppose to act, because that is how they were raised."

Hermione stayed silent for a while. "Wait, you didn't answer my other question. Millicent. Why did she seem so frightened of you. And why did they," Hermione gestured to the others, "Have to answer you?"

Daphne blushed a bit. "Well, it seems kind of silly..." She trailed off.

"Its just some stupid thing in Slytherin..."Pansy said.

"It's pointless really." Blaise continued.

Draco stared incredulously at his fellow house mates. "Are you guys serious? You don't want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Well, in Slytherin, we have this stupid Court thing. Its like royalty. We have 'Royalties' in each year around four people are chosen to be the kings and queens, but from third year down, its just princesses and princes. Its really just like a big game of... what's that game called that you and Pansy used to play in the tree house?" Draco asked.

"Dress up?" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, that's the one. And, if you are royalty, people have to listen to you, or else they get punished." Draco said.

Hermione's brain was working fast; things starting to make sense. "So what you're telling me, is that you four are the 'Princes' and Princess' of Slytherin'?"

"You figured that out fast." Blaise said, eyes wide. "I still don't even understand the whole court thing!"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and leaned across the table to pat his cheek. "It's okay Blaisey, your ickle mind doesn't comprehend as fast as mine. You are human after all."

Blaise gave her a short glare. He couldn't stay mad at Hermione.

"So," Hermione said, flashing an all to innocent smile at the others direction. "Do you have stuff like the 'High King and High Queen' or in your case High Prince and Princess, your Majesty?"

Blaise moaned, "Oh, _please_ don't start with the 'Royal Highness' and 'Majesty' nicknames!"

Hermione smiled innocently again at Blaise.

"Yes, we do. Can you guess whose the High Prince and Princess?" Draco said, ignoring Blaise's complain.

Hermione thought for a minute, studying each of the Slytherins. The last one she examined was Draco, and when she looked up to face him, he was staring right at her.

"Well?" Draco said, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts a bit. "Well, judging by how scared Millicent looked, I'm guessing... it's you and Daphne." Hermione poked Draco in te side to see if she got the right answer.

"Ouch, I'm cut Granger." Draco said, holding a hand over his heart and chuckling slightly.

Hermione laughed. he had said the same things when they were younger. "Draco, I poked you in the side, not whack your heart."

"Why'd you guess Drake and Daph?" Pansy said curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "Was I right?"

"Yup." Blaise said popping the 'p'. "Millicent was probably scared because Draco's so ugly."

The girls laughed while Draco reached across the table to whack Blaise across the head.

Hermione began to pack up her quills and parchment into her book bag, along with some books so that she could find out more on the Philosopher's Stone.

"Watcha reading Mione?" Pansy asked.

Hermione quickly stuffed the books in her bag. She didn't want them to find out that she was researching about something in the school that they weren't even suppose to know about. And if she got them involved and they somehow got caught, she didn't want them to get into trouble, or worse, _expelled._

Draco, Blaise and Daphne all leaned forward to see what the mysterious books were.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

When the others raised their eyebrow's at her and gave her a pointed look, she added "Just some light reading." She said coolly with a light shrug.

"_Light _reading?" Daphne said, eyes wide.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. When Daphne noticed what she had said, she stopped staring and blushed. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it. I-"

"It's okay. My friends tell me that all the time." Hermione said with a small chuckle. "Reading is like my safe haven, I can escape from reality there."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Obviously, the two smartest people in our year love reading." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

The five of them started chatting quielty when they heard someone calling Hermione's name.

"Hermione?" The voice sounded distant.

"Herrr-myyyyyy-oooowwwwnn-kneee!" Another voice yelled.

"Mr. Wealsey, this is a _library, _not a quidditch field." A stern voice scolded.

"Hermione?" This time the voice sounded closer, as in, right around the corner.

"Oh no." Hermione said, sounding horrified.

"Its Weaslebee and Potter." Draco spat.

"I-if they see me with you guys, I- I don't know what will happen to me. They probably will try and argue with you and start a fist fight! OH! And what about you lot. When the rest of Slytherin find out, _you_ will get punished by the Higher Kings and Queens, won't you? Oh dear Merlin, what do we DO?" Hermione said, voice getting higher and higher.

"Mione, _breathe!" _Blaise said, reaching over and putting hand over hers.

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and gave her tight side ways hug.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll distract them, you go and run." Draco said.

Hermione stared at him wide eyes, "Really?"

Draco nodded and gave her a small smile. He wasn't looking forward to having to speak with Potter and Weasley and from the looks of his house mates, neither did they. But for Hermione's sake, they would.

"See you guys later, okay?" Hermione said, getting up and pulling her stuffed bag onto her shoulder.

"Hermione?" This time the voice sounded like a couple of meters away. The owner of the voice had heard Hermione's voice and now was starting to move faster.

"Yea, okay Mione, Go!" Pansy hissed, getting up and putting her cold Slytherin look on, eyes directed at the place the voice was coming from.

"It was nice meeting you Daphne, I'm glad you aren't like those other Slytherins. I'm happy to have been able to befriend another Sytherin." Hermione whispered, starting to edge away from the table.

"You too, Hermione. Now, go!" Daphne said, smiling at her.

"Hermione!" The voice called only around 15 feet away.

Hermione bolted for the closest aisle and stayed there. From where she was, she could see them just through a gap in the shelf. Draco looked in her direction, giving her a nod.

"Hermi- Oh." Harry said, coming into Hermione's view.

"Can we help you Potter?" Pansy spat.

"Help from you? Why would i need help from _you?" _Harry said, eyes narrowing.

"From the sounds of it, Scar head, you seemed to have lost your Muggleborn." Draco drawled.

Harry turned to Draco, "What's it to you? Have you seen her around?"

"Why would we want to look at her?" Daphne said.

Hermione almost started laughing out loud. She couldn't believe that Harry actually believed any of this. It was either he was really gullible or they were great actors.

"Same question goes for you, Greengrass, why would anyone want to look at you?" Another voice said. Coming into view was a red head. Ron.

"Your one to talk, Weasley." Blaise snarled.

"I'm guessing that you haven't seen Hermione, and that if you have, you wouldn't tell us anyways." Harry said.

"Maybe she ran away with the wild animals. I bet she'd fit right in, what, with her hair." Draco said. When he was positive Weasley and Potter weren't looking, he gave Hermione an apologetic look and mouthed, 'I'm sorry!'

"It's okay," Hermione mouthed back.

"I don't even know why we're wasting out time here." Harry said, starting to turn around.

"Admit it Potter, you love being in the presence of the greatest Slytherin first years." Blaise sneered.

"Ha! Yeah right, Zabini-" Ron said, starting to move forward. Blaise stood up at the threat and moved his hand to rest over his wand.

"C'mon Ron! We better go and find Hermione!" Harry said, tugging Ron out of the secluded corner of the library.

Hermione watched the Slytherins, as they watched the retreating figures of the Gryffindors. Once they were out of sight, they relaxed.

"Hermione?" A voice behind Hermione asked.

Hermione screamed but muffled it by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Dear Merlin, Neville! You scared all of the Godric Gyrffindor bravery out of me!" Hermione said, laying her palm over her heart. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the Slytherins were looking very alarmed through the gap in the shelf.

Neville blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's fine really Neville."

"So...what were you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just looking for something to research about."

"In the Astronomy section?" Neville asked.

Hermione took a closer look at the spine of the books. "Yes, in the Astronomy section."

Neville's eyes widened, "We didn't have homework for Astronomy did we?" He asked alarmed.

Hermione smiled at him, "No, we don't...I just wanted to do some..._light _reading."

Neville looked so relieved, "Phew. Well in that case, I have no homework!"

Hermione smiled at him, pleased that he didn't forget any homework. "That's great, Neville! Well if you aren't doing anything now, we should start walking back to the Common Room. I'm sure that Harry and Ron are looking for me."

"Yeah, let's go."

Hermione smiled. "Do you know what I realized?" Hermione asked, as they begun to walk out of the Library doors.

"What?"

"You, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and the Twins act like over protective brothers. Like my own personal body guards."

Neville smiled at Hermione. "Well, of course! We have to protect Gryffindor's Princess!"

Hermione was a little shocked. Since when was she Gryffindor's Princess?

"Gryffindor's Princess?" she asked, eyebrows pinched together.

"Yeah! You're the perfect example of a true Gryffindor, didn't you know that's what people call you?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "No, no one has ever told me I was Gryffindor's princess."

"Oh, well. I, Neville Longbottom, here by declare, Hermione Granger, as Gryffindor's Princess." Neville said dramatically.

Hermione chuckled. "Wow...Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess... I like the sound of it."

"Good." Neville said, as they continued walking towards the common room.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, its me Hermione again. Just wanted to say for Lu, Thank you for being patient and wishing her a very happy birthday~ Hermione xx<em>

**what is this? Gossip Girl? why must you end it with kisses? fine i will too- Draco X_X**

_No drake, just no. it looks like you just killed them instead :P_

**whatever!**

_okay, ANYWAYS, Just wanted to say for An, If Helen, Maria, Patricia, Mary and the other Patricia are reading this, We say hi :)_

**... Review guys! LOVE DRACO MALFOY! :) Obey me guys.**

* * *

><p>Okay, its me guys! Sorry for the long wait, I originally typed this up on the day of my birthday, i really wanted to post it then, but when i re-read it, it just didn't make sense so i had to re write it =.=<p>

AND~ I finished my History assignment, and my PDHPE :) GOOD LUCK TO MY SISTER WHO IS TAKING HER HSC! :) WE KNOW THAT YOU'LL DO GREAT!

And i found out recently that my friends read my fanfiction, AND THAT WE ARE MAINLY DRAMIONE! :)

Guys, review? It makes me happier :)

OH AND GUYS! Im sorry, verrrry sorry if this chapter makes absolute NO sense! I kept on falling asleep with the laptop on =.= AND, this whole royalty thing sounded pretty cool in my head so sorry if that makes no sense either :L LOVE YOU ALL!

LOVE YOU GUYS! xx ;) Lu


	16. Origami Cranes

**OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS! its been AGES since i've updated! SO SORRY, ive just been SOO busy!  
>I had my dance photoshoot a week after my birthday, then i had dance concert, then i had my yearly exams, then i had my assignments! ARGGHHH!<br>**

**OH AND GUYS, IF YOU WANT TO READ SOME **_**AWESOME**_** FANFICS, GO READ HESALUTI! SHE JUST STARTED A NEW STORY! *_***

Chapter 16: Origami Cranes

Hermione sat at the Great Hall early next morning. She hadn't seen Ron and Harry since they appeared at the library. Hermione sat there quietly munching on her toast and reading _A History of Magic_ and waiting for the other Gryffindors to come, when something white that had just landed on the table caught her eye.

It was a beautiful small origami crane, flapping its wings. Hermione looked at it shocked. She gently picked it up, not wanting to ruin its perfect folds. She quickly glanced around the mostly empty hall, looking for its owner to come and claim it. A group of Slytherins, who were looking in her direction, motioned for her to open it.

She gently unfolded the paper and flattened it against the table. On the paper, in a neat cursive scrawl was a short note.

_Mione,_

_We'll be down at the Lake at lunch._

_Heraisnadra xx._

_P.S Did you like my crane, Jane? My idea- Draco_

_Draco! This was suppose to be from ALL of us, not just you!~ Pansy._

_Guys, Stop ruining the letter and just send it to her already!- King Blaise of Slytherin House._

_KING Blaise? That just sounds messed up~Pansy_

_Agreed-Draco_

_JUST SEND THE PAPER TO MIE- K.B.S.H _

Hermione chuckled. She looked up at the Slytherins and smiled and nodded. She began to attempt to fold the crane but failed. Hermione looked back up at the three and held up the paper looking hopeless.

Draco chuckled and excused himself from the table before jogging over to Gryffindor. Hardly anyone was at the Great Hall at 6:50 in the morning, in fact, the four first years weren't even sure why they were up so early; but because hardly anyone was awake, Draco just casually approached Hermione without having to be judged by fellow students.

"Good morning," Draco said, sliding into the seat next to Hermione.

"Good morning," Hermione replied smiling.

"You coming to the lake?"

"Definitely."

Draco smiled at her and stole the rest of the toast she was eating out of her hand and took a huge bite out of it.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Hermione said, looking down at her now empty hand.

"Yes, you were, now I am." Draco said, smiling smugly.

Even from the Gryffindor table, you could hear Blaise and Pansy laughing.

"Did you see Mione's face?" Blaise said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but pushed the plate of food between Draco and herself.

Draco smiled at her innocently, "Thank you Mione," Draco said in a sweet, angelic voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Oh hush up."

Hermione looked back down at the letter and back up at Draco.

"Drake, can you please re-fold this for me? It was very pretty." Hermione said, holding up the peice of parchment.

Draco chuckled, "Whatever you say, Princess Hermione."

Hermione was a bit shocked. How did he find out that she was Princess of Gryffindor? She had only found out yesterday and other people from other houses already knew!

"What?" Draco said, wondering why Hermione was staring at him like she'd just seen a ghost.

"How did you know?"

"How do I know what?" Draco replied, folding the Paper crane neatly.

"That I was Gryffindor's Princess," Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in this conversation.

Draco finished folding the crane and placed it next to her elbow. "You're Gryffindor's Princess? Since when did Gryffindor have Royaltiy ranks?"

"Oh, so you _didn't _know?"

"Well, now I do. How did you get chosen as Gryffindor's little Princess?" Draco said, cutting up some bacon.

Hermione shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Neville was-"

"Neville? That's Longbottom right? He the one who sucks at potions and forget everything, right?" Draco said.

Hermione pursed her lips together, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't pick on my friends, Malfoy."

"Seriously? Longbottoms your friend? And did you just call me Malfoy?" Draco stopped talking when he noticed Hermione's glare. "Oops, sorry. Please continue on your story on why your Gryffindor's Princess, I am actaully interested."

Hermione huffed, "As I was saying, I was walking with _Neville _and I told him that he and the others are like my own personal body guards and he told me 'of course, we have to protect Gryffindors Princess!' And then he told me that that is what people call me, because apparently I am a true Gryffindor. And yeah, I guess that's about it, nothing exciting."

"Of course that's exciting! Now we are _all _royalty! Wow. i just sounded so much like Pansy just then." Draco said.

"I heard that!" Came Pansy's distant yell.

"I should get going now, people will be arriving soon." Draco said, standing up from his seat.

"Okay, Drake. See you at the lake later." Hermione said, turning on her seat to face him.

"See ya Mione."

"Oi, Malfoy!" A voice yelled.

Both first years turned their heads to see who said it. The Weasley Twins were walking so fast that it was almost a run, in Hermione's direction. Hermione stood up once Fred and George arrived.

"Leave Hermione alone! Don't think about spoiling her morning." Fred said warningly.

Draco immediately put on his defensive mask and acted like a true Slytherin.

"Well, I didn't even think bout spoiling her morning, but now that you mentioned it," Draco said, leaning around Hermione and grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice. Draco tipped the cup, letting the contents spill out at the three Gryffindor's feet. It wasn't enough to get Hermione soaking wet, but just enough so that it splashed her black shoes.

Hermione screamed, jumping out of the way and moving closer to George. Hermione clung onto Georges robes, trying not to be touched by the orange liquid on the floor.

Blaise and Pansy watched in horror and shock as Draco poured the liquid at Hermione's feet. They knew that he had to act Slytherin, but do all Slytherins have to act like _that? _Hermione's face looked completely shocked at his actions. Blaise and Pansy were feeling the same urge to go up there and tell Draco off for doing such a stupid thing.

Fred stood infront of Hermione, sheilding her from Draco's view. "You're a git, Malfoy. You're gonna pay for that." Fred said, reaching for the porridge in the center of the table. Hermione quickly reached out and grabbed his elbow, shaking her head at him while still holding onto George's arm.

"What, Mione?" Fred asked, anger completely drained at his voice, like he was talking to a two year old.

"Don't put porridge on him. You're going to get into a lot of trouble." Hermione said, still shaking her head. "Besides, he only got my shoes."

"You heard her, listen to Gryffindor's Princess." Draco said, smirking.

"Malfoy, leave. Now." Hermione said, staring at Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione who was still holding onto the two older Gryffindors. Draco turned on his heels and began walking towards his House table.

Once Draco arrived at the table, he sat down next to Blaise and across from Pansy. "Was that believable?" Was his first question.

Pansy glared at him. "You complete arse! Why in Merlin's name, did you spill juice at Hermione's feet?" Pansy screeched.

"I'm with Pans. It was very believable, Drake. But seriously, you just _had_ to pour the juice." Blaise said, looking disapprovingly at his blond friend.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table; he could see the two ginger heads wiping up the floor with napkins, and rejecting Hermione when she offered to help. Draco quickly took out a piece of parchment and wrote on it, letting the ink dry and folded it into a swan.

"Here let me wipe that up." Hermione said.

"No, its fine Mione." George said, wiping up the orange.

"I swear, on Merlin's grave that we _will_ get back at him before we graduate." Fred said.

Hermione smiled at them, "You have four years to complete that wish," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Fred and George stood up and smiled down at Hermione. "And we shall get started on that as soon as possible." Fred said.

Hermione sat back down at the table, people had begun to fill the seats of the Great Hall.

Fred and George sat on either side of Hermione, glancing at the Slytherin table every now and again. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"They're not going to come over here, but if you two continue to glare at them all the time, they might just do that." Hermione said.

"Sorry, Mione," George said, munching on some toast.

"Just being protective." Fred said with a playful grin.

"And I appreciate that. Wait- did you just call me Mione?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. That is what people call you, right?" George asked.

"Uh, yeah. But how did you guys- why do you two- _huh?"_ Hermione stuttered, she did not know how to phase her question.

"Why do we call you Mione?" Fred suggested.

"How did we _find out_ to call you Mione?" George asked.

Hermione just nodded.

"We overheard some first years talking to you and calling you Mione. Who were you talking to?" Fred wondered.

"We also heard Harry, Ron and Nev's voice. But they never mentioned your nickname..." George added.

"Um..." Was all Hermione said. How was she suppose to answer that?

"Hi, Hermione." Came Lee's voice, Fred and George's best friend. _Saved!..._Hermione said in her head.

"Oh, hello Lee." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Lee, remember a couple of days ago in the library," Fred started.

"When we heard people calling Hermione, Mione?" George finished.

Lee thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah. I remember." Lee turned to look at Hermione with curiosity in his eyes." Who were you talking to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Or not..._

Hermione panicked for a moment. "Erm... I really don't remember..."

"Mornin' Hermione," Came Ron's happy voice. Behind him were Hermione's _other brothers_.

"Hullo, Hermione," Seamus greeted.

"Hey, Hermione." Dean and Neville greeted at the same time.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry greeted, smiling. "Have you been waiting long?"

Hermione smiled at them all. "Good morning! Um... I have actually been here since...6:50..."

Ron's eyes grew big, "WHY?"

"I'm an early riser," Hermione said with a shrug.

"We can see that," Seamus said, equally shocked.

"Mione, were they here since then too?" George said, glaring in the Slytherin table's direction.

"Were who here since then too?" Harry asked, looking in the direction George was looking at.

"Nothing! Er- I mean, no one. No one in particular." Hermione said quickly.

"Did he just call you Mione?" Ron asked. The five Gryffindor first years taking their seats.

"Yeah, it's her nickname." Fred chimed in.

"Since when?" Dean asked, incredelously. "How come we didn't get to come up with your nickname?"

"Um..." Hermione said, glancing around nervously for an answer.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get to come up with it." Fred said, looking put out.

"Yeah, some of Mione's other friends did." George said.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Ron, Hermione does have other friends you know." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded his head once and returned a smile of his own before cutting up his bacon.

Suddenly, there was a familiar paper crane that landed in front of Hermione. Hermione quickly glanced up at the Slytherin table and spotted her Slytherin friends looking at her.

"What's that Hermione?" Seamus asked, pointing at the paper with his fork.

Dean and Seamus then tried to reach for it, but Hermione was too quick for them. She quickly reached out and stole the crane out of their way, holding it close to her.

"Obviously she wouldn't give the crane to you two. She trusts us more," Ron said confidently, trying to grab the crane from Hermione.

Hermione quickly stood up and hopped away from the table a bit. "No. It's just something I like to call, _privacy_. Ever heard of it?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry snickered into his breakfast as Hermione picked up her book bag.

"I'm going to go to the library now." She said and straightened her uniform.

"When do you not?" Ron murmured into his cereal.

Harry nudged him in the ribs and smiled at Hermione. "Okay, Mione. We'll see you in class."

Hermione nodded and began walking out of the Great Hall.

Once out of the doors, she ran to the closest pillar and hid behind it. She pulled out the paper crane and smoothed it against the pillar and read it.

_Mione,_

_I'm really hoping that your...Gryffindor buddies aren't going to read this._

_But, I'm really sorry about spilling the pumpkin juice on you! I only meant to spill it on the floor! I really hope your not mad at me, Pans and "King Blaise" already yelled at me for doing it. Sorry._

_I hope you can still come to the lake at lunch._

_Sorry again,_

_D._

_P.S_

_If anyone from Gryffindor who reads this and ISN'T Hermione Jean Granger, I will personally find you and kill you. _

_D._

Hermione smiled at the letter. She wasn't mad at Draco, just a little surprised by his actions. Hermione tucked the note into her book bag and began her journey to the library.

* * *

><p>Draco, Pansy and Blaise had watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. Not long after, they too rose from their seats and walked out of the Hall.<p>

They didn't see where Hermione was, but had a good idea as to where she was heading.

They set off towards the library in silence. Pansy and Blaise were still a bit upset with Draco and were waiting to hear Hermione give him an earful.

"Where are you three going?" A familiar voice called out form behind them.

The three Slytherins turned around and saw Hermione standing at the bottom of the stair case.

"How'd you get down there?" Blaise asked.

"Weren't you ahead of us?" Pansy said.

"Huh?" Was all Hermione said.

The chatter coming from the Great Hall reminded them where they were; in a public corridor where anyone could see them.

Hermione thought quickly and walked quickly to the nearest empty classroom, gesturing for her friends to follow.

Once all were inside the room with no eyes being able to watch them, Hermione shut the door.

"How'd you get to the bottom of the stair case?" Blaise said again, he was completely confused.

"Oh, I hid behind a pillar to read the note Draco sent me." Hermione said, rummaging through her book back and retrieved the slightly creased parchment.

"What note? We only sent you one." Pansy said, eyeing the parchment in Hermione's hand.

"I sent her another one saying I was sorry." Draco explained.

Pansy glared at Draco before looking sadly at Hermione. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at Pansy, she felt like laughing. Hermione couldn't hold it in and actually ended up laughing out loud.

The three Slytherins were completely shocked by the reaction.

"I think you made her mental, Drake." Blaise said, nudging him in the rib.

"N-no, its just that-" Hermione stopped her laughing and took a deep breath. She smiled at her friends. "The question that Pans asked sounds like someone had just _died_!"

Pansy just stared at Hermione, wide eyed. "Well what did you want me to say? Are you okay with Draco being a complete idiot and spilling juice at your feet?"

Hermione gasped then scowled at Pansy. "Pansy Christella Parkinson! How dare you curse!"

Blaise and Draco laughed at Pansy.

"Tsk, tsk Pansy. It's very bad to curse." Blaise smirked.

"Tut, tut. What will Mommy Narcissa think of the ickle Pansy now!" Draco added, pretending to look horrified.

Pansy's cheeks went rosy, "Oh shu-" Pansy stopped half way when she saw Hermione giving her a death glare, challenging her to finish her sentence.

"-hush up, I meant to say Hush up." She said.

"Hey Jane, did you know Pansy over here called me an arse earlier for pouring that juice on you?" Draco said looking smug.

Hermione gave Pansy and evil stare. "Curse one more time Pansy, and I promise you that you will be having soap for dinner."

"But Mione-!" Pansy whined.

"Hush! We'll talk about it later at the lake, I think breakfast just finished."

"But he poured the juice on you!"Pansy finished.

"Shush Pansy!" Blaise said.

"See you three in potions, bye!" Hermione said and quickly exited out of the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced up and down the corridor, when she saw that no one else was around she began walking towards her first class.<p>

Harry had been walking up the stair case at the same time Hermione had just walked away. Why was she still here? Wasn't she suppose to be in the library?

Harry glanced around the corridor to see for any possible places she could have exited from. One door caught Harry's interest.

It stood ajar with voices talking quietly from the inside. Harry moved closer to the door to listen to who could possibly be inside.

"Do we go now?" A voice asked.

"I don't know, go and check if the corridor's clear." A slightly higher, more feminine voice asked.

"No! Make him go and check!" Another voice said.

"Keep your voice down, Drake. Someone might hear you." The first voice said.

"Ok, just wait for a couple more seconds because I'm sure it'd be suspicious since Mione just left."

Mione. That was the nickname George and Fred said Hermione's other friends used. And who was this Drake. Was he in first year too?

Harry could hear bustling from inside the classroom and quickly started walking away, slowing his pace so it seemed like that was all he was doing.

"WAIT! Don't go yet, Potter's out there."

Harry had the urge to turn around and yell out "AHA!" But resisted and continued walking towards his first class.

Who were these mysterious friends of Hermione? He was determined to find out soon.

* * *

><p>GUYS I AM FREE! I HAVE FINISHED MY YEARLY EXAMS AND HANDED IN ALL OF MY ASSIGNMENTS! WOOP WOOP!<p>

Are any of you guys kpop fans? If you are, TELL ME! because this Saturday i am going to the KPOP FEST! HAHAH SO EXCITED! :)))

i do apologize again for the mega long wait and the super short chapter, but then again, its better than nothing eh? :)

AND i couldn't be bothered making a character chat session thingy majjig because i wasn't bothered :)

OH!

And to my friends who have started to write fanfic, keep going, your doing great :) AND TO RACHEL! Who says that i apparently "Inspired" to write :) Love yah rache :)

Lu- My sister calls me Luna if you were wondering what Lu was short for :P


	17. The Lake

**I reckon i made you all wait long enough for the next chapter eh? I was actually really surprised by how many emails i get of people putting **_**me**_** on story alert and favorites. I love you guys to bits you know that? hehe, see you at the bottom :)**

Chapter 17: The Lake

The first part of Hermione's day was going good so far. She had answered every question in class (like always), by doing so she gained 10 more points to Gryffindor and even managed to get a slight compliment of praise from Professor Snape!

Yes my dear readers, Hermione Jean Granger got a minuscule compliment from Severus Something Snape! Somebody- Tell Rita Skeeter!

It was the third lesson of the day, Potions with Slytherins. Unlike her colleagues, Hermione was actually looking forward to the lesson. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood -even towards Snape's lesson- maybe it was because her best friends were in this class, maybe it was because she spoke to them this morning, or maybe it was because she was looking forward to seeing them this afternoon.

But anyway, Snape had left the instructions on the board for his first year class to follow. He was currently roaming around the room, judging others potions and making comments on the slightest things like holding the ladle wrong.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus sat at one table in pairs, (Harry and Hermione at one cauldron, Ron and Seamus at the other.) And just behind them, much to the three Gryffindor boys dislike, was four of Professor Snape's favorite students.

Draco and Theodore sat at one cauldron directly behind Hermione and Harry, whilst Pansy and Blaise behind Ron and Seamus.

The students were working hard and quietly discussing with their partners about the potion as Snape was making rude comments on Neville's potion.

Draco and Theodore were almost finished on their potion when they realized that they were short two frog legs. The two Slytherins were just about to ask their Head of House but decided not to, seeing as he was already busy terrorizing Neville.

"Hey, Pans. Do you have some frog legs?" Theo asked.

Pansy looked through her ingredients twice. She looked back up at Theo with a scared expression.

"Blaise! What happened to the frog legs?" Pansy turned to her partner.

Blaise looked at Pansy with wide eyes. "What frog legs?"

"You idiot!" Pansy yelled, slapping him.

The two looked down at their potion as it changed from a soft violet to a violent red and began to bubble.

"I'll take that as a no." Theo said before turning back to Draco.

At hearing her friend curse, Hermione turned around and gave Pansy a warning glare. Pansy gave her an apologetic smile. Draco watched the whole exchange from the corner of his eye.

"Oh...Pansy's in trouble..."Draco said under his breath and smirked.

Pansy turned her head to glare at the side of Draco's head.

Wondering what could have possibly taken Hermione's interest away from their potion, Harry turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh...Pansy's in trouble..."Malfoy said under his breath.

Harry watched as Parkinson glared at Malfoy's head.

"Hermione...?" Harry said quietly in Hermione's ear.

Apparently not quietly enough.

"What you looking at Potter?" Pansy said coldly.

Draco and Theodore looked up at the mention of a new comer.

"Definitely not you." Harry replied just as coldly.

"Harry! No need to be rude!" Hermione said.

Harry looked down at Hermione confused. He studied Hermione and how the Slytherins reacted to one another. Something was up.

"You should listen to her Potter," Draco said, looking down at his potion.

_Why don't we test my theory of there being something up with them now..._Harry thought.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Say what?" Draco asked back, forgetting to put on his Slytherin act because 'The Boy Who Lived' just spoke to him civilly.

"You always say something about Mione-"

"Did you just say Mione?" Blaise said, forgetting about the potion he was stirring to get the bubbles away.

"...Yes?" Harry said.

Draco looked at Blaise before returning his attention back at Hermione and Harry. "You were saying?"

"What? Oh- You always say something about Hermione that... I don't know, kind of gives me the impression... that..." Harry stuttered.

"C'mon Potter, spit it out!" Draco said.

"That you two know each other better than I thought..." Harry said.

Hermione and Draco shared a desperate look.

"Harry, you must be inhaling to many fumes. It's making you delusional." Hermione said.

Harry wasn't stupid, he had caught that single, desperate look; but nodded anyway. Just as they were about to turn Draco called them.

"Wait! Do you have any frog legs?" Draco asked.

Theo looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious Drake? Asking _Gryffindors _for ingredients?"

"Theo, its better than asking Snape, he looks really pissed right now."

"Dra-ah-Malfoy!" Hermione said, noticing her slip before looking nervously at Harry.

"What?"

"Don't say those type of words!"

Draco just shrugged, "So do you?"

Harry nodded before passing the frog legs to Hermione who then passed it to Draco.

Just as the exchange was happening, Professor Snape walked pass.

"Miss Granger, a Gryffindor giving Mr Malfoy, former enemy and a Slytherin, ingredients civilly? I think I approve of this side of the classroom more than that side." Snape said, lazily waving his hand towards where Millicent and Tracey Davies sat. He walked away and sat back at his desk, flicking through papers.

"Was that a compliment?" Draco asked, looking wide eyed at his god father's retreating form.

"I don't know... but whatever it was, I'm taking it as one." Hermione said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, it was lunch and Hermione made an excuse to her fellow Gryffindor Brothers that she was going to the library to do some research about the Philosophers Stone, but of course, the Gryffindors refused to let her go alone thinking that Malfoy was out to get her.

But with a little threatening of stupefying them, she made her way towards the lake.

Once there, she looked around for them. She sat down next to the tree and pulled a book out of her book bag.

The Slytherin Trio walked through the courtyard towards the lake. They spotted a girl with curly hair bent over a book and immediately recognized her as Hermione.

Just a few meters away from where she sat, Draco looked around to see if anyone was around, but just as he suspected nobody was around since it was lunch.

"Hello, Jean." Draco greeted happily making his way towards his best friend.

Hermione smiled up at her friend shielding her eyes from the sun. "Hello to you too. But must you call me Jean?"

Draco smiled cheekily. "Of course! Since Potter started calling you Mione, I need a new nickname for my Princess!"

Hermione laughed, "_Your _Princess? When did I become yours? Last time I checked, I'm sure I was Gryffindors."

Pansy laughed, "Ooh, Drake! You've got some competition!"

Draco scoffed, "Competition? With _Gryffindors_? Ha! We don't need to see the competition to know who wins!"

"Yeah, Gryffindor does." Hermione said cheekily.

Blaise chuckled before coming over to sit next to Hermione. "Hey, shorty." Blaise greeted, ruffling her light brown hair.

Hermione shook her head to let her hair free of Blaise's fingers, "Hey...tally? That sounds weird."

"Your right, it does." Blaise agreed.

"Since we're on the topic of nicknames- I for one am quite concerned by the fact that Potter knows her nickname! Did you three not pick up on that at all?" Pansy said, waving her arms in the air like a mad man.

Hermione looked down at her lap awkwardly.

"Mione..." Blaise said slowly.

Hermione looked out to the lake and said casually: "Harry isn't the only one who calls me Mione."

"Wait, Wait, Wait -first of all, how did they _find out_ about your nickname in the first place?" Draco said.

"Fred, George and Lee over heard you guys talking to me in the library the other day." Hermione said, while nervously twirling a lock of hair.

The three Slytherins looked at her incredulously, wanting her to elaborate on this information.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Relax, will you! They didn't see us. But they did tell everyone this morning about my nickname."

Pansy nodded, "And another thing, I am _sure_ that you guys noticed how close Potter was to finding out about us, right?"

Blaise nodded his head. "Merlin, that one was close!"

Hermione suddenly stood up, alarming her friends. She cast them a reassuring look before silently slipping her black school shoes off along with her white socks before walking ankle deep into the water.

"It's cold." Was all that Hermione said.

"Obviously, its October!" Pansy said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders before repeating the same as Hermione, hitching his pants a bit higher.

"It is cold." Draco agreed, playfully nudging Hermione. "What's on your mind Granger?"

Hermione whipped her head around to look at him. "Did you just call me Granger?" Draco nodded. Hermione sighed, "Its just that, Harry is smart, smarter than one would think. And I can tell he's onto us. He's obviously already spotted that we don't act like the other students." Hermione said, digging her toes into the sand.

"It's okay Mione. I know I _will _and already am regretting what I'm about to say, but, Potter seems like a really nice guy. I'm sure he'll understand." Draco said.

"Oh! Hermione, I have another question!" Pansy said, jumping up and down.

"Wow, Pansy! That's three in one day! Your brain must be really working today!" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you mad at Draco? He spilled juice all over you and the two lanky look-a-likes!" Pansy exclaimed, clearly annoyed to the fact that Hermione wasn't yelling at Draco for doing it.

"Pansy, I know he didn't mean it intentionally. He had to do it because Fred and George were there."

Pansy huffed. "Oh, and Pansy?" Hermione said, getting out of the water and letting her feet dry.

Pansy looked up at Hermione, indicating for her to continue.

"I heard you call Blaise and i-d-i-o-t. You might have to eat soap soon."

Blaise and Draco doubled over in laughter, they were never going to get tired of Hermione being motherly.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the mega short chapter! i just wanted you guys to read something while i wrote chapter 18! :P<br>So are any of you guys from Australia and went to the Kpop fest? It was the best day of my life! AHHH! So Nyuh Shi Dae, Saranghae!

AND! I am going to the Harry Potter Exhibition today! WOOT WOOT! :DD So excited, its 12:57am here and i can't sleep! I stayed up typing this chapter out for you guys! :P

AND! DID YOU HEAR? THE PHELP TWINS CAME! AHSHASKNCPANSPAKCN **Hyperventilating** And my friend got to meet them! I'm so jelly! =.=

**Couple pairing suggestions are always welcomed! :D**

anyways, Lots of Love!

Lu


	18. Nervous Smile

**Hey fellow Potterheads! hmm...i couldn't really think of anything to write in this chapter, I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Oh, and I'm also looking for a Beta~anybody interested? I suppose not :L**

See you at the bottom! :)

Chapter 18: Nervous Smile

"Tonight... We have to get past Fluffy..." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron in the corner of Gryffindor Common Room one morning.

"Harry! You've seen the size of that thing! It'd be suicide!" Ron exclaimed, earning a few looks from the surrounding Gryffindors.

Hermione and Harry hushed Ron. "Keep your voice down will you." Harry whispered.

Hermione sat on the red velvet arm chair fidgeting nervously. "I-I'm not so sure about this..."

"Hermione, its now or never." Harry said.

Hermione sighed heavily. She did not feel comfortable breaking practically all the school rules at such a young age and doing a suicide mission at the age eleven.

"Mione." Harry said firmly. "Firenze told me last night, remember? We have to get the stone before Volde-"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Ron yelled, jumping up and covering his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, Ronald. Will you relax!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And Harold! Don't make Ronald so uncomfortable by using that name!" Hermione chastised

Harry and Ron stopped and looked at Hermione with confusion. "Did you just call Harry, Harold?" Ron ask.

Hermione nodded, successfully hiding her smile and looking emotionless.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Because it seems unfair for me to be using Ronald's full name when he's in trouble and for me just to call you Harry. So... I made you a new full name...Harold!" Hermione said, giving them a small smile.

Harry and Ron still looked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes, sometimes they could be a bit thick.

"Why are you coming up with nicknames at a time like this? We were talking about something very serious!" Harry said, scratching his head with agitation.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

Hermione let out a small sigh. "Harry, its called trying to ease the tension."

"...By making me a new name?"

"I was trying to be funny..." Hermione said.

Ron snickered. "You guys are weird."

Harry and Hermione turned on Ron. "Hey. Your one of us, so that makes you equally weird." Harry said.

* * *

><p>As the first years sat around the courtyard, they chatted excitedly, for they had just finished their exams. Although it was unintentional, all of the houses were divided, Slytherin, being the furthest away from the other houses.<p>

Although it was just early November, it was quiet warm today. The sun shining down on Hogwarts giving them warmth,and a the light breeze that swept the leaves off of the ground. It was as if the happiness was radiating off of the first year students and into the weather.

"Hey, is it just me...or does your friend look a bit...down... then usual?" Daphne whispered to Pansy, looking in the direction of Gryffindor.

The 'Royalties' were sitting together in a small group along with their other friends consisting of, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Although Daphne had whispered it to Pansy, Blaise we was sitting right next to them heard and looked up towards Gryffindor House.

And indeed, Hermione Granger, bookworm of Hogwarts, smartest witch of her age, best friends with Harry Potter, best friend of Slytherins and Gryffindors Princess, did look upset. She looked worried, and seemed to be concentrating hard.

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong with her?" Pansy said under her breath, eyes filled with concern.

Blaise nudged Draco in the rib, taking his focus away from the book he was reading.

"What?" Draco said, in a voice that sounded as if he didn't care as to what Blaise said, and a bit annoyed.

Blaise didn't say anything, but nodded towards the Gryffindors. Draco looked at the students with the red ties with confusion before his eyes settled on a curly brunette.

Draco's expression changed in a matter of seconds, from annoyed and confused to concern and worry.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Blaise said quietly so that the other Slytherins wouldn't hear.

Draco studied Hermione; her posture, her expression and the gestures she was doing. Biting her lip, eyes darting around the place and flicking her fingers and repeating them. Draco immediately knew how Hermione was feeling.

"She's...nervous..." Draco said slowly.

Pansy's head whipped around to look at Draco. "How do you know?"

"Remember when we were younger, and we accidentally ripped a page from one of the books in the store? She was acting exactly like that because she thought we'd get into trouble. I remember she whispered to me that she was scared." Draco said eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"But...why?" Blaise said.

"M-maybe it's the exams..." Daphne said quietly.

Draco shook his head, "No. We finished all the exams today." Daphne nodded her head.

Crabbe saw that his friends attention was focused on one particular part of the courtyard and turned his head in curiosity. Crabbe began to snicker at the sight of the bushy haired freak biting her lip and flicking her fingers.

"Pathetic, isn't it Drake?" Crabbe sneered.

Draco turned his head to see who had spoken. He felt a rush of anger when he saw the way Crabbe was looking at Hermione. In disgust."What?"

"The mudblood Granger, over there. Pathetic." Crabbe replied.

Draco dropped his book and turned to Crabbe fully. "I'm sorry, but who let you sit here? And when did I say you could call me 'Drake'"? He sneered.

The rest of the Slytherins who sat with them turned to look at Draco with interest.

Crabbe looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed in panic. He looked over Draco's shoulder and at his friends for help but they all just stared back at him blankly.

"I-I-I..." Crabbe stuttered.

"You, what?" Draco said impatiently.

Crabbe couldn't think of reply and looked like he was on the edge of having an anxiety attack.

"Leave." Was all Draco said. And just with that one word, Crabbe scurried away.

"What'd he say?" Pansy asked quietly.

Draco looked pointedly at Tracey, Theodore and Goyle. The three Slytherins began to occupy themselves with homework and such to show that they weren't listening. Draco turned back around to face the rest of the Royalties.

"He called her pathetic." Draco said lamely.

"Draco, you can't keep acting like that or else someone might suspect something." Blaise said in a hushed voice.

Draco just shrugged and looked back over towards the Gryffindors. Something was wrong with Hermione and he didn't like it one bit.

The three other royalties of Slytherin looked at Draco expectantly as he stared at Hermione with worry.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" Draco said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

The Royalties didn't speak but just looked over at where Hermione was sitting. Draco looked back over his shoulder to see if the other three were listening to their conversation.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't just waltz my way up to her and say, 'Well, hello Hermione. Me and some of the other Slytherins were just staring at you with concern and worry because we couldn't help but notice that you looked upset. Is there anything wrong?'" Draco said quickly and quietly.

"Wow...Drake, calm down." Blaise said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah Draco, don't put your knickers in a not." Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

Pansy, for once in her life, stayed quiet and still looked at Draco expectantly with her chocolate mud coloured eyes. Draco looked back at her with his silver orbs.

"WHAT?" Draco whispered harshly.

Pansy still didn't speak but just looked over to where her best friend sat. Draco huffed and pulled his book bag over to him.

"You know Pans, even if your mouth is closed, you're still annoying." Draco said, rummaging through his school bag for parchment and a quill.

Draco pulled out the thick paper and quill and began to write. Once he was done, he blew the ink to let it dry and folded the paper neatly into a paper crane. He quielty charmed the paper crane with his wand to give it the ability to fly its way over to where Hermione sat.

Once the crane began to fly over to Hermione, Draco looked back over at his friends. "Happy?" He asked.

"Yes, very." Pansy said, smirking.

"You know Pans, I was going to ask her what was wrong later. I could have saved paper and a tree." Draco said.

Pansy just scoffed and returned back to watching the game of exploding snap Daphne and Blaise were playing.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to her Gryffindor brothers who were sprawled on the grass around her. How could Ron and Harry be so relaxed! They had just planned a suicide mission for themselves tonight and they were lying on the ground, completely relaxed!<p>

Hermione just sat there, eyes flicking between her Gryffindor brothers. What if this was the last time she'd see them? She didn't want that to happen. She bit her lip as she thought of all the different outcomes of what could happen tonight. The trio getting caught and doing detention for the rest of their Hogwarts lives, being caught and getting expelled- That thought was one of the thoughts that frightened Hermione the most- getting shred to pieces by Fluffy, get stuck where the Stone was and left to die. Hermione shuddered as each thought came into her mind.

Just when Hermione couldn't take it anymore and was about to get up and retreat to her sacred haven, the library, the familiar sight of a small origami paper crane came down to her from the sky. Hermione watched as it landed gracefully in front of her crossed legs. Hermione looked back at her Gryffindor brothers to see if any of them had noticed, but to her relief, it seemed that they had all fallen asleep.

Except for one. Harry was watching the crane with interest through one eye. Before the crane had landed, he was looking at the sky thinking about the Philosophers Stone. But when he saw the little crane making its way over to him, he had forgotten all about it and looked around to see where the crane had come from. Harry saw no sign of people watching the crane, so he didn't know who had sent it, but he had an idea as to who had.

Hermione gently picked up the paper crane and began to unfold it. She wasn't surprised when she had seen the very familiar scrawl hidden underneath the wings.

_Hermione,_

_You look upset. Why are you upset? Is something wrong?_

_Did someone hurt you? Do you want me to punch someone for you, because I will._

_If its because you're nervous about exam results, don't worry,_

_because we all know that you beat us in every subject._

_Did Potty and Weasel say something to you? Shall I punch them for you? Please say yes!_

_Tell me what's wrong, I'll help make everything better._

_I hate seeing you upset._

_Smile, Hermione._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco._

Hermione smiled at the letter. She looked up towards the Slytherins. She found the platinum blond hair of her best friend, and even though he wasn't looking she still smiled.

Draco could feel someone staring at the side of his head and turned to see who it was. Draco locked eyes with Hermione, brown to silver, and they both smiled.

_Thank you, Draco..._Hermione said in her head.

_Smile Hermione, it'll make everything better_...Draco said in his head.

_Draco was right_, Hermione thought to herself_. Draco did make everything better._

Hermione tucked the parchment Draco sent into her book bag and pulled out a fresh sheet. She neatly wrote her reply on the paper and folded it into a swallow. Since Hermione was a fast learner, she has asked Draco to teach her how to do origami. She watched as the small paper bird flew towards the Slytherins, so did Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco was so interested in his book that he didn't notice the small swallow waiting to be read.<p>

"Uh...Draco, she replied." Blaise said, pointing to the origami bird.

"Huh? Oh." Draco said, and picked up the bird.

He smiled down at the swallow before unfolding and flattening the paper. As soon as the paper was as flat as possible, Draco began to read Hermione's cursive hand writing.

_Draco, _

_You noticed? Well, a bit, I suppose._

_No, no one has hurt me, so there is no need for you to go around punching people._

_Thanks for reminding me, another thing to worry about! Well thank you, Draco._

_I'm pretty sure you're as smart as me, so maybe you'll beat me in a subject._

_No, Harry and Ron didn't say anything to me...wait, they did say something to me, they talk to me every day...?  
><em>

_No! You cannot punch them!_

_I don't think I'm allowed to tell you Drake. I'm sorry._

_I'll tell you once its finished._

_I'll smile if you smile :)_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione._

Draco felt a little disappointed at Hermione's reply. Who wouldn't if your best friend is feeling upset and she just said you can't go and punch the person who hurt her. But he also felt a little bit annoyed at the fact that Hermione couldn't tell him the reason why she was upset. Even though she said that no one upset her, Draco was going to find out why she was upset.

He looked up at Hermione and nodded. He smiled at Hermione, showing him his pearly white teeth.

Hermione chuckled and smiled widely too.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the whole exchange happen right before his eyes. First Malfoy sending Hermione a letter, then the two of them sharing a secret smile, then Hermione replying to Malfoy's note and sending it to him the same way he did, and now they were smiling at each other like lunatics!<p>

Harry was going to find out what was going on between them, and one way, was to read those notes.

* * *

><p>Hey guys ! I am so SO SORRY ! i know i said a new chapter up soon, but i had the HUGEST writes block EVER ! But thanks to lots of my friends who encouraged me and gave me ideas, i finally knew what to do with this chapter.<p>

I'm finally on holidays ! We only had nine weeks of school :) Woot woot, so expect some chapters coming in faster ;)

* * *

><p><span>Promotion :)<span>

ALSO ! ! ! Who here is a one directioner? If you are ! ! ! Please watch 'ONE DIRECTION "UP ALL NIGHT AD" (STOP MOTION) #1Dadvert' this video was made by some of my best friends and i really want to support them in this ! OH AND ITS ON YOUTUBE ! Hit the like button ;)

AND ! since my promo's for tumblr didn't show up on here, they will be on my profile :)

* * *

><p>To my Little Luna and Fred, Stay safe and enjoy yourself over seas ! Return back to me healthy and in one piece, okay ? Love you lots :)<p>

Molly xx

THANKS GUYS ! ! ! REVIEW ! ! !We're almost at 200 :) And to My friends who just started to read this...you make me feel self-conscious ;)

Lu :)


	19. The Call For Help

**Hullo hullo my loveliiieeesss ;) How are you all today ? i hope you have all been good and safe :) i sort of changed Philosopher's stone so that it would match the story. . . SORRY ! ! ! :\ By the way, this will make a bit more sense if you just read or re-read philosophers stone or you re up to chapter 16 page 196 :D But i did try to keep it as close to the real thing as possible :)**

Chapter 19: The Call For Help

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione came running into the common room, wailing. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away I don't know where Snape went!" Hermione panted, after running as fast as her legs could get her and explaining the whole thing to Harry, she was out of breath.

Harry had sent Hermione out to keep an eye on Snape meaning she had to wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves. And obviously, that plan didn't work out so much.

"Okay." Harry said. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to get the Stone first." He said with a hard voice and a determined glint in his eyes.

"You're mad!" Ron yelled. "Absolutely mad, Harry!"

"You can't!" Hermione yelled. "Think of what McGonagall and Snape said to us only moments ago! If they catch you, you'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Hermione, haven't you been listening? If Snape gets that Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Then there won't be a Hogwarts to be expelled from! You've heard what it was like when he tried to take over! He'll probably change Hogwarts into a school for Dark Art! Losing point for your house wouldn't matter any more! What happens if a house besides Slytherin wins? What if Gryffindor wins the house cup? Do you think he'll leave us and our families alone? If I get caught trying to get that Stone, I'll just go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort himself to find me there. I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say or do is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember? I'm going to try with all my might to prevent him from doing that to someone else." Harry finished, cheeks stained pink as he glared at them.

Hermione sighed. He had used the guilt move on them again.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said, "It's lucky I got it back."

"Will it cover all three of us?" Ron asked.

"All- all three of us?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh, come off it, Harry! You don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," Hermione said briskly. "How would you think you'd get to the Stone without us?"

"But, you just said, if we get caught, we'll get expelled.

"Not if I can help it," Harry grinned. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. I don't think he'll be wanting to throw me out anytime soon."

* * *

><p>After dinner, which had been really tense, none them hardly ate, the three of them sat nervously around the common room. Hermione skimmed through her notes silently, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to break. Harry and Ron were both quiet. Both thinking of what they were about to do.<p>

Slowly, Gryffindors began to drift off, leaving them alone.

"Better get the cloak." Ron muttered as Lee Jordan climber the stairs, stretching and yawning. Hermione watched as Harry dashed up the stairs to retrieve the cloak.

Harry came back into the common room, loosely wearing the cloak with a small wooden flute clutched in his hand.

"Hurry, put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers your feet. If Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own in the corridor-"

"What're you doing?" Said a voice from the corner of the room.

Hermione watched as Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing." Harry said hurriedly, pushing the cloak behind him.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes, they were such bad actors. "Hey Nev, hey Trev." Hermione said casually, smiling at the rhyme.

"Mione..."Neville replied slowly. Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again.' He said.

"No, no we're not. Just go back to bed Neville, we just need to finish some homework." Hermione lied quickly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the grandfather clock by the door.

"You can't go out," Neville said, "You'll get caught again. Gryffindor will be in more trouble."

"You don't understand, this is really important." Harry said.

"No. I won't let you do it." Neville said, looking at them. "I'll- I'll fight you!"

"_Neville_," Ron burst out, "just go back to bed! Don't be an idiot-"

"Ron! Neville is not an idiot!" Hermione said, turning on Ron.

"I am not an idiot! I'm just trying to do what's right for our House!" Neville said, cheeks turning red. "Mione, you told me to stand up for myself."

"Yeah, but not to us you dolt!" Ron said.

"I'm not a dolt!"

Ron, being taller than all four of them, stepped forward and tried to intimidate him. Neville dropped Trevor on the floor, who leaped away. To others it would have looked like Neville was dropped the toad in fear, but what happened next surprised them. Neville stepped forward and squared his shoulders.

"Go on then! Hit me!" Neville dared.

"Ron- your wasting time! He's just trying to distract us!" Harry said urgently while pulling the cloak over his shoulders.

Ron turned around and walked over next to Hermione and Harry. "Mione, we're running out of time. Do you think you could...?" Ron said, voice trailing off. He gestured toward Neville with his index finger and twirled it around like a wand.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No! I refuse to do such a think to a fellow house mate!" She said angrily.

"_Hermione!_" Harry said, as the grandfather clock ticked away.

Hermione sighed and looked at Neville. "Nev, I'm really sorry that it had to come to this. You know that I love you as a brother and wouldn't do this to you if we weren't in this situation." Hermione said and brought out her wand.

Neville's brown eyes grew to the size as sauce pans and began to back away. He knew the magic that Hermione did was advanced and that he wouldn't stand a chance. "No. You wouldn't"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Neville's arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards, his eyes the only thing moving as they looking pleadingly at them. But the trio looked back at him sympathetically, and covered themselves with the cloak before walking out the portrait.

"Harry...I'm having second thoughts... We shouldn't be here!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Hermione, we have to! We have to get the stone before Snape does, and he gives it to Voldem-"

"THE NAME!" Ron whispered as loud as he could, almost shouting.

"Oh, give it a rest Ronald!" Hermione said, swatting his arm.

"As I was saying, before Snape gives it to, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Happy?" Harry said, looking at Ron.

Although the young red-headed boy looked nothing but happy, in fact he looked a bit green, the colour of his hair and freckles clashing horribly with it. He was- as of now -the Switzerland in the group, and not choosing to take sides. He agreed equally with both of his friends, this 'mission' that Harry had given the three was a suicide mission! It was completely insane! He came from a big family, all pureblood, not exactly rich, but with a good education and was eleven years old for Merlin's sake! How in the world did he wind up about to face You-know-Who?

But then again, he also stood by Harry. They had to get that sodding stone before their potions Professor did or else they'd be under You-Know-Who's control. And what made matters worst, and made Ron feel even more sick, was that they didn't and couldn't tell anyone that the they knew that the stone was in the school, so it was all up to them.

_Stupid teachers..._Ron thought to himself. Basically, the whole wizarding world, and possibly the muggle world's shoulders were on their shoulders.

Ron had the urge to just run out of the corridor and hide under the protection of his blanket in his dorm, but no. He was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's were brave. He was sorted into this house for a reason. And he would prove his reason. Tonight.

"Mione, just say the spell." Ron grumbled, not trusting himself to speak too much in case his dinner decided to join the trip.

Hermione looked incredulously at her ginger friend. "We could get expelled doing this..." She said, uncertainly.

"I'll take my chances." Harry said with a gleam of confidence in his eyes.

"You better wish on your lucky stars tonight that we don't." Hermione said before turning to the door.

"_Alohamora," _She said in a hushed tone. And with a soft click, the door unlocked and Hermione gently pushed it forward.

The trio walked in to find Fluffy sound asleep with a golden harp playing soft music in the corner of the room. The trio stood side by side and stiff as a board. Although the gigantic creature was asleep it still looked like it could attack at any moment.

But suddenly, the harp decided it didn't want to play music anymore and stopped. Fluffy stirred, all heads beginning to twitch and open its eyes slowly. Once it was fully conscious again, he focused on the three children standing by the door. Hermione began to play soft music on the small wooden flute as the boys opened the trapdoor and Fluffy fell asleep. Once the three headed dog was asleep again, the trio escaped to beyond the trapdoor and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Neville lay on the floor of Gryffindor common room , debating on whether he should, again, attempt to get up or just fall asleep. But before he could decide for himself, his arms dropped to his sides and relaxed. It seems that the spell had worn off. Neville smiled as he got up off of the floor and dusted himself down. But when he looked at the clock, he ran out side of the common room and through the portrait.<p>

Neville ran aimlessly thought the shadows of Hogwarts, hoping that by some miracle, he'd be able to find them and stop them. He ran up the stair, to nearly every single floor, searched through as many corridors that he could before running downstairs again.

_Maybe I should look for help... _Neville thought to himself and began to make his way to the dungeons.

Why, you ask, is Neville making his way down to the dungeons? Because my dear friends, Neville isn't the dolt our dear friend Ronald called him earlier. Our dear Neville is quite the smart cookie, for he has figured out something that our Mione, Drake, ,Pans and Blaise have been trying so hard to hide. He figured out their secret.

How? Am I starting to perk your interest my dear friends? Well then pay close attention. Neville, just like Harry, noticed how strangely the three Slytherins had acted around Hermione. The way that in potions they would pass each other things without the insults, how whenever people where around they would immediately act like they were fighting, how whenever Hermione does something like threaten, Malfoy would say something along the lines of "Trust me, she would." and how, just a couple of hours ago, they had passed each other notes.

But how did Neville see that when the only person awake was Harry? Well obviously, Neville was awake too. So Neville pieced together that they were friends and he guessed for quite some time now. And that right now, he could use their help, regardless if they're Slytherins.

Neville hid behind a suit of armor near the Slytherin entrance as group of sixth years had been lurking about outside. Neville inched closer as they told the wall the password and moved in.

"_Anguis anima_." A boy told the wall, and as soon as he finished speaking, the wall began to open to let the Slytherins in.

Neville moved out from his hiding place and moved to stand in front of the entrance. He debated on whether he should enter the snake's lair or just wait for them to come out, but by now, Harry ,Ron and Hermione could be in trouble by a teacher or _really _in trouble.

So Neville cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. "_Anguis anima_." He said clearly to the brick wall.

The wall responded to his voice and let him enter. Neville stuck his head in to see if there was anyone in the room, and to his relief, no one was there. So he walked in, it was colder down here than it was in Gryffindor Tower. But, if the dungeons were just like the tower except going downwards...

Neville began to make his way to the staircase on the left and stopped at the first landing. Now it was colder, _how can they stand this! _Neville thought as he brought his robe closer to himself.

Another thing that was different from Gryffindor tower was that each door had a sign next to it saying the residents name. Neville walked down the small hallway until he found who he was looking for. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. He waited for a response, but none came. But just as Neville was about to open the door, it opened, startling him.

"Longbottom?" Zabibi whispered. Blaise's eyes widened, he stuck his head out into the hallway and checked both sides before ushering Neville inside.

"What's Longbottom doing in our dorm?" Draco asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. What are you doing down here?" Blaise asked, leaning against the foot of Draco's bed.

Neville stood there awkwardly. _Gryffindor, you're a Gryffindor Neville. Stand up for yourself. Be brave._ Hermione's voice rang in his ears.

He took in a deep breath. "Hermione."

Both heads snapped up. "What's Granger got to do with you being in our dorm?" Draco said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I know." Was all Neville said.

"Know what?" Blaise said nervously, eyeing his dorm mates, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle who were all fast asleep.

"Oh, come off it.I know about you and Pansy being friends, and frankly I couldn't care less. But if you really want to know what brought me down here, is that Hermione is probably in danger right now." Neville rushed.

"Danger? What type of danger?" Draco asked, getting off of the bed and putting his robe on, Blaise doing the same.

"I don't know, I over heard her, Ron and Harry talking about getting there first before someone else. They said that it was a suicide mission and involved You-Know-Who."Neville said, scratching his head.

"Get Pansy." Draco said.

Blaise nodded and ran out of the door.

"Come on Longbottom, it seems that we're going on a field trip today." Draco said, walking out of the room with Neville on his tail.

* * *

><p>"Knight to B4!" Ron yelled at the chess board. The piece that was the same as Ron's but the one that he didn't sit on, moved forward and waited for the white to make a move.<p>

"Ooh! I don't like where this is going." Hermione said as the pawn moved forward and destroyed one of Ron's. "I don't like it at all."

"Me neither Mione." Harry said.

Ron sighed and looked dejected. "There's only one way to do this and we're running out of time. Harry, I'm going to move over there so that they can kill my knight then that will leave you space to go and check mate the king."

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Mione, we haven't got a choice!" Ron shouted back.

Harry sighed, "Be careful, Ron." Harry said.

Ron nodded and yelled for his knight to move forward. They watched in horror as Ron fell, almost in slow motion, to the ground. He lay limp on the ground, debris covering him. Hermione moved to go to him.

"Hermione, don't move!" Harry said. He took a deep breath and walked toward the king. "Check mate." He said clearly. And the white stone sword that the king was holding, dropped to the floor with a loud clang.

Harry and Hermione ran over to where Ron was and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing." Hermione said, as Harry pushed the debris off of him.

"We have to keep moving." Hermione said. "We'll come back for him later. Don't worry, he'll be safe now." She added at the look on Harry's face. But with that argument, he couldn't agree more. And they moved to the next room.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what floor they're on?" Pansy asked Neville.<p>

"I don't know, do you know what floor your most likely to be expelled on?" Neville retorted as the jogged through the corridors. But the four of them came to an abrupt halt as they all said in unison. "Third Floor corridor." And they all turned around and flat out sprinted.

* * *

><p>"Harry, drink that one, it'll let you continue to the next room." Hermione said, pointing to a small flask.<p>

"Are you positive?"

"Positive." She said, nodding her head. "This one will help me go back through the purple flame, and once I get through there, I'll take Ron out to the Hospital wing."

Harry nodded. "Okay." Harry said, looking at the potion in his hand. "Take care, Harry. I know you can do this." Hermione said, hugging him with one arm.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Bottoms up." Hermione said, and they chugged down the disgusting drink and put the flask back down. "See you back up there, Harold." Hermione said.

"See you soon, Mione." Harry said, and he walked through the black flames.

Hermione walked through the purple flames, half expecting to feel the scorching pain, but didn't feel it. She ran around the foul smelling unconscious troll and made her way back to the chessboard.

"Ron, wake up." Hermione said, lightly tapping him on the cheek. But all Ron did in response was a barley audible grunt. So with all her might, she hauled Ron up into a standing position and they began to walk towards the Key room.

She grabbed a broom and swallowed hard. Her throat felt like very, _very _dry parchment. But she had to fly, it was the only was to get out of here. So she mounted to broom with Ron on it and flew ,slowly, but as fast as she could manage, out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they'll be there?" Blaise asked as they ran towards the third floor.<p>

Neville nodded. "Should be."

"Stop talking! Someone might hear us!" Pansy whispered.

Draco was the only one not talking, he was a head of all three of them and was flat out sprinting towards the third floor.

"By the way, what does '_Anguis anima' _mean?" Neville asked

"It means, Snake's soul in Latin." Blaise said.

Just when the four were a few meters away from their destination, two figures came stumbling out onto the floor. At the sight of this, Draco willed himself faster, pushing his legs as hard as they could to the point the it seemed to be falling off. But it just seemed to far away.

But when Draco finally made, he fell to his knees, breathing deeply, next to Hermione.

"Mione." Draco breathed.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Drake..."

Draco pulled her up to a sitting position, "It's okay." He whispered as she began to tremble. He pulled her into a protective hug, to shield her from all danger.

Neville went to Ron's side. "What's wrong with Weasley?" Pansy asked, bending down to examine him.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Draco...?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Yeah, Hermione?" He replied.

"I will never ride a broom again..." She tiredly gestured her hand behind Draco where broom lay in half.

* * *

><p>Argh ! you guys happy? its 3:50am here and i stayed up writing this chapter for you guys cos your so awesome :)<p>

Congrats to PigwidgeonHedwig7 who's password i chose to use ! lol, stalker ;)

and to those of you who just recently began to read this, welcome :)

i was actually surprised that a couple of you are interested in being my Beta :D AND THANK YOU FOR REPLYING TO MY AUTHORS NOTE !

STAY SAFE !

xx

Lu


	20. Expect the Unexpected

**Hello, hello :)**

Chapter 20: Expect the Unexpected.

"Let's get them to up to the Hospital Wing." Draco said, helping Hermione's half-conscious, still trembling form up from the floor.

Neville struggled to carry Ron by himself but was determined to help his friend. So with all his might he attempted to heave Ron of of the ground but failed miserably.

Pansy looked at the struggling Neville pointedly before turning to Blaise and nodded towards Neville, indicating that he help the poor boy. Blaise looked at the limp body of the ginger and half ran to help him.

"You know Long- er, Neville. If you needed help, you could've just asked." Pansy said offering him a small smile.

Neville's head snapped up as he looked at the other brunette, surprise and shock plastered all over his facial features. Never in his life, would Neville have thought a Slytherin would call him by his first name and offer him their help. But Neville quickly recovered from the shock and shyly returned the smile.

Blaise huffed, "Merlin! What does Weasley eat?" He almost shouted as he and Neville swung an arm over each of their shoulders and began to walk.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Everything." He said simply.

The six of the first years jogged up to the Hospital Wing, startling the witch.

"What are you kids' doing out of bed at this hour?" Madame Promfrey asked. The elder woman had obviously been sleeping before hand, for she was wearing her night gown, robe and fluffy pink slippers.

"Madame Promfrey, we need two beds." Pansy said.

The witches eyes fell on the unconscious face of Ron Weasley then moved to Hermione Granger's still trembling form. She quickly ushered the children into the room, walking swiftly to the back end of the room and showing them two beds.

Draco lay Hermione down onto the bed who trembled like she had been left in the snow for too long. Neville and Blaise practically dumped Ron onto the next bed and stepped away from him. Blaise and Neville shared a look of proud accomplishment and without even thinking high-fived. The two looked at each other in surprise and awkwardness.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Madame Promfrey asked as she checked Ron's pulse, oblivious to the Gryffindor and Slytherin's actually getting long.

The three Slytherin's looked at Neville expectantly to which he squirmed in discomfort.

"Well, you see Madame Promfrey... I overheard them talking about getting there first, before someone else did...something like a stone...?" Neville said uncertainly.

Madame Promfrey blanched at the new information. "A stone, you say?" She whispered, looking up from her examination.

Neville nodded, remembering earlier that night before Hermione had thrown that spell at him.

"Oh my," She said. "Stay here." She ordered the children as she ran back into her office.

"Not like I was planning on leaving." Draco said in a very Slytherin manner as he occupied the seat next to Hermione's bed and patted her arm. "Don't worry Mione, your safe now."

"What the...?" Pansy said as she patted her chest. She reached into her jumper and retrieved a silver chain necklace. The necklace that the four received at Hermione's birthday.

"What's wrong?" Blaise said, looking concerned.

"The necklace...it went from all cold to warm...?" Pansy said, eyeing the pendant. "Wait a minute." Pansy said as something clicked in her mind. "Is Mione wearing the necklace?"

Draco looked over at Hermione and saw a silver chain resting on her jumper. He gently pulled it out and held it in his palm. "Yeah," Draco replied.

"That explains it." Pansy said, looking pleased with herself.

"Explains what?" Blaise said. Neville sat at the foot of Ron's bed, watching the whole thing like a soap opera, and for once, he didn't mind being so easily forgotten. All he needed now was some of that muggle food called Popcorn and he'd be satisfied.

"Aren't you two wearing your necklaces?" Pansy asked. Pansy couldn't _believe _that they hadn't been wearing the necklaces. She had seen them wearing them every now and then, but she thought that on most days they just put them beneath their jumpers.

"No..." The two said in unison. Draco retrieved his from his pocket. "I keep mine in my pocket." He said.

"So do I," Blaise said, pulling his out too.

"Well if you were _wearing _it, you would've felt how cold and heavy it was! And how it changed from cold to warm whenever Draco comforted Hermione!" Pansy said, glaring at the two.

"She was _scared, _no scratch that, she was terrified, nervous, uncomfortable and unsure." Pansy said, looking at Hermione's "sleeping" form.

"When did she start feeling this?" Blaise asked.

"Um, just after exams. When we noticed her at the courtyard." She replied. "But...When Draco talked to her...she felt... comforted? Safe?" Pansy finished uncertainly.

Neville raised his eyebrows but said nothing. This was getting more and more interesting for him.

Draco was slightly annoyed. Hermione had lied to him in the letter that they passed each other. She said that she was completely fine and that nothing was wrong. If only she had said it to his face, then he would've been able to spot the lie; Hermione was a horrible liar. But his face softened at the mention of her calming down when he spoke. Draco then put the necklace back on her throat, clutching his in his hand.

"I swear to Merlin that I will hex Potter and Weasel into oblivion is they were the ones who had put her in this situation." Draco threatened under his breath, glaring at the still unconscious for at the red head.

There was an awkward silence that followed Draco's short but meaningfully threatening speech. _Of course he would threaten to hex those two, _Pansy thought to herself resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

She looked back down at Hermione and frowned. What was wrong with her best friend? Why wasn't she waking up and telling them that she was fine? Was she hurt anywhere? Pansy wondered to herself in silence.

_Please be alright, Mione..._The thought went desperate through Pansy's mind. There was a stinging sensation coming from her eyes, pushing its way forward. Pansy had never seen Hermione in this state, nor did she ever want to. Hermione was like her sister; and to see her like this made her feel upset and a tad angry. Something hot and wet fell on Pansy's hand, startling her. She looked down in surprise and identified the wetness to be a tear. She felt her cheek as a couple more fell down.

Though Pansy couldn't see anything physically wrong with Hermione, except for a few scratches on her face, she was still scared. Pansy felt the change in her necklace as it began to go cold and heavy. She bit her lip to hold in the tears that threatened to roll down her cheek again.

Neville watched in silence as Pansy stood crying at the end of Hermione's bed. Sure he thought that they were close, but he didn't know that they were _that_ close that one of them would start to _cry._ He quietly took a couple of tissues from the bed side table and walked over to Pansy and tapped her shoulder.

Pansy turned and glared at the Gryffindor wondering what he wanted, but when she saw him holding tissues in her hand, he expression softened and she gave him a small smile before accepting the offer.

Blaise watched from the corner of his eye, the whole exchange happen. _Longbottom isn't that bad after all..._ He thought to himself as a small smile crept to his lips as he saw Pansy smile and accept the tissues. He was about to offer her tissues and comfort her himself, but Neville had beat him to it, and he actually didn't mind.

Blaise was on the other side of Hermione acting like the older over-protective brother again. He brushed her wild brown hair away from her face to examine the scratches but something shiny caught his eye that was around her neck.

Blaise gently tugged the silver chain out from underneath her jumper and examined it. "Hey...Since when did Hermione actually like wearing jewelry?" He said, looking at it closely.

The three other students looked to Blaise. Neville looked at what Blaise held in his hand and when he saw what it was he shrugged slightly. "She wears those two necklaces every day." He said nonchalantly, "Doesn't let anyone touch them, wear them and doesn't take it off."

Draco looked closely at the item. It had a silver chain with a small charm at the end of it in the shape of a loop. A half infinity to be exact. Draco's eyes widened. He pulled his half of the necklace out from his pocket. _I've got to start wearing these things..._Draco thought annoyingly to himself.

"Where'd she get it? It's pretty." Pansy said absentmindedly.

"From me." Draco said, not even looking up as he brought the two pieces together.

It connected with a soft click and glowed a luminous blue. Draco looked at the two now joined necklaces in a touching way. The last time it had glowed like that was when he first gave it to her. He smiled as the glow started to dim down.

"Wow...okay, that was weird..." Blaise said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly what I was thinking..." Neville said quietly as he went to go sit back down at the end of Ron's bed.

Draco gently pulled the two connected charms apart and put his necklace around his neck. "I didn't know she still wore it."

The four children stayed quiet. "What is taking Madame Promfrey so long?" Pansy said irritatedly.

Draco was thinking the same thing. Where in Merlin's name would the school nurse go if she had two patient's who clearly needed help? If she was off snacking on a chocolate bar, or gossiping to a friend that Draco Malfoy had carried Hermione Granger into the Hospital Wing, he swore to Merlin that he would do everything in his power- well his _father's _power- to get her hired.

"I swear...If she's not here soon... _My father will hear about this..._" He threatened to no one.

Just then one of the children on the bed's started to stir.

* * *

><p>Seriously Lu? You JUST had to add the 'My Father Will Hear About This', didn't you? -Draco<p>

_Draco shut up! Don't make me, make you, do something that you'll regret! This is MY story and I can make you do ANYTHING I WANT ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA - Lu_

_You two should stop writing notes this instance! Lu, don't say that to Draco! It's rude! You both should be taking notes in class, its impotant!- Hermione_

_Kiss Up *Cough cough* ;)_

*Looks out to the readers reading this right now* Sup baby, wanna smush? - Draco.

_DRACO ! No ! Right now, in this story, YOU ARE ONLY ELEVEN !_

_That is...DISGUSTING!_

Miss Granger! 20 Points from Gryffindor for passing notes in class!

_Wha-?_

_ :DDDDDD_

* * *

><p>Oooh~ Cliffy ;)<br>Its short, i know but at least its something, yeah?

To all of the people who PM me every now and again, I just wanted to say HI and thank you :) I consider you some of my close friends on Fanfiction :)

Ew! My sister gave me an earwax flavored jelly bean from Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean and it tasted YUK! So in return i gave her a vomit flavored with her thinking it was an apple one ;) HA!

Almost X-Mas ;)

Stay safe !

xx

Lu


	21. Surprise!

**Hiya SURPRISE! ;) Didn't expect to see me so soon ayee? :)**

Chapter 21: Surprise!

Just then one of the children on the bed's started to stir.

The four released a breath that they didn't know they were holding when they realized it was just Hermione and not Ron waking up.

Hermione grumbled and opened her bleary eyes slowly.

There was something right in front of her vision. It looked like a big blob of pale blond hair. Pale blond hair...? With her eyes slightly open she tried to focus them on the object.

"Draco...?" Hermione croaked.

"Mione?" He replied. She smiled at his voice. It was him. Her eyesight began to focus on his worrying face above her's.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Shall I call Madame Promfrey?" Draco asked, acting like a parent.

Hermione shook her head, but then stopped when it hurt and she began to fell dizzy. "I'm fine." She then attempted to sit up, wincing when bits of her body ached.

"If you're fine, why are you wincing?" Pansy said pointedly.

Hermione shook of the pain and smiled, but stopped that too because it hurt her cheeks. She sat up straighter but her vision wobbled a bit. Hermione felt as though she was about to fall off of the bed and moved to grab the sides of the bed for support but two hands were already on her upper arms, holding her upright.

"See, Hermione. You're not alright." Draco said.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Rien ne blesse." Hermione said in a hushed voice, holding her head in her hands.

"Uh... What'd you say?" Blaise said, looking dumb struck. "I only speak English and Italian. SPEAK ENGLISH WOMAN!" Blaise half yelled playfully.

"I said, Don't worry. I'm fine. Nothing hurts." She said, voice muffled by her hands. "And keep your voice down. Giving me a head ache."

Hermione, truthfully felt like hell. Those last minutes in the third floor _were_ hell. When she and Ron had flown on the broom, she hadn't expected it to be hard. Of course there was the fact that she hated heights and she couldn't fly properly, but still she was the smartest witch of her age.

She had successfully made it out of the Key Room and into the previous. But then how was she suppose to get out from _underneath _the Devil's Snare? he fumbled for her wand and gripped it in her right hand before yelling the spell. Hermione had thought that she had made it through successfully, but just as she was getting through the hole she had created, the plant decided to attack her limp, red headed best friend. She screamed and attempted to pull Ron back, but the broom swerved dangerously. She balanced the broom again before making sure that Ron wouldn't slip off and began to move higher, and further away from the plant.

As she made it through the trap door, she hadn't been expecting Fluffy to be half awake. So when she pulled herself and Ron through, along with the broom, Fluffy the three headed dog had woken up from his slumber. Hermione ran as fast as she could with a body of her best friend in one arm and a broom in the other, which mind you, is practically just walking pace. Fluffy had thought Hermione was a threat and began barking like mad, trying to move closer to the witch but was restrained from the chain colas around his neck. Hermione screamed, but the scream seemed to irritated the dog further as it attempted to lung at her. She held the broom up to try and protect her face but it just snapped when it made contact with Fluffy's paw. Hermione cried out in pain as the dog stretched out is paw and scratched Hermione's face.

Some of you might be wondering how Hermione had managed to keep her head attached to her neck, since Fluffy is almost 100 times her petite size. As Fluffy stretched out to paw her face, Hermione jumped a foot away, leaving only the claws in reach of her. If Hermione stayed still, she would've been scratched by Fluffy's massive claws and would've either bled to death on the spot or scared for life. Hermione stepped back in a way that would've been worthy of '_The Matrix' _and managed to only get a few cuts across her cheek.

Hermione had reached the door and ran through it, still dragging Ron and the now snapped in half broom and shut the door behind them. She only had time to take in one deep breath before she started half running towards the last door that would lead her to her freedom. But in her haste to get there she slightly tripped over Ron's foot causing her to fall towards the door, making her push it open. She shut her eyes as the floor came closer and closer to her face and she couldn't do anything to slow herself down. Hermione winced at the impact and sound when her head made contact with the ground, causing her eyesight to blur. And that was when Draco had found her.

Just then, the door bursts open with Madame Promfrey bustling in with different typed of vials and bottles full of medicine and potions and behind her Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledor.

Dumbledore walked straight to them not even slowing down when he saw that Slytherin's were at Gryffindor's side. Although, the same could not be said for the other Professor who faltered in her step towards them, completely confused and bewildered at the sight before her. She regained her composure and strode towards them. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore and saw him calmly nod in the Slytherin's direction like it was normal...Was it normal?

Draco nodded in the Headmaster's direction.

Dumbledore wasn't at all surprised that the three Slytherins stood watch over the Gryffindor. He remembered that when he visited Hermione, she had said that she had three pureblood friends. One of them being Mr Malfoy. But what he wasn't expecting to see was Mr Longbottom leaning comfortably next Mr Zabini on Mr Weasley's bed. (A/N: WOW. That's a lot of Mr's)

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson and Mr Longbottom, good evening to you." Dumbledore said in a clear tone, it was missing its usual cheerfulness and spark in his eyes.

Since the four children happened to be raised up the pureblood way, they stood up as the adults neared. They all nodded, but didn't say anything.

Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of Neville and spun her head around to look at him. And there he was, standing in front of Ron's bed _next _to _Blaise. How did I not notice him..._Hermione thought to herself, looking at all of their calm posture's and expressions. How come they weren't yelling at each other, or picking on Neville? She at least expected some evil death glares happening between them. But no, the four pure bloods were completely calm and looking at their headmaster.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said in a clear tone. "He went after him didn't he?"

Hermione didn't say anything except nod. Then Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing with a twirl of his deep blue robes. Professor McGonagall just looked at her pupils sternly, leaving them-mostly Neville- squirming in discomfort. But the witches eyes softened when she spoke.

"I'm glad that your okay, Miss Granger." She said with a small smile. "And thank you four for taking care of them two." She said to the four awake pure bloods.

They all waited for Professor McGonagall to be outside the Hospital Wing doors before sitting back down again.

"N-Neville..." Hermione stuttered, looking wide eyed at her Gryffindor brother.

"Hi Hermione..." Neville said quietly, smiling at her. "Glad your finally awake." He said awkwardly.

"Wha-what're you doing here?"

Neville didn't know what to say to that. How could he tell her that he knew about her Slytherin friends? She'd most likely decline it and try desperately to convince him that they weren't. But then again, Hermione wasn't the worlds best liar.

"He's the one who told us you needed help." Blaise said in a voice that made Hermione close her mouth. "How come you didn't tell us? And what were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that?" Blaise said in his best brotherly voice, intimidating Hermione.

"We asked you before if there was anything bothering you and you replied that nothing was wrong." Blaise pointed to her laying on the hospital bed. "If it was nothing, how'd you end up on the bed?"

"I couldn't tell you what was happening!" Hermione half yelled. "For one thing, you probably wouldn't believe me. Two, if you did believe me, you wouldn't've let me go. Three, if you found out that I still went, you would've wanted to be apart of it. Four, you'd probably go and tell teacher if I told you not to come and FIVE, I was working with Ron and Harry."

"Now, now. What's all this yelling about?" Madame Promfrey asked, moving towards them with several potions and bandages. "We can't have you stressing, now can we? It's either they all leave and I heal you or 1 at a time."

They all moaned in annoyance. "Fine." Pansy said, not bothering to hide her annoyance in her voice and half dragged Blaise. "Neville, come on." Neville looked up and walked out, drawing the curtain around Hermione's bed. "See you later, Mie." He said with a smile as he closed the curtain.

Hermione winced as she covered the scratch with some Dittany. Promfrey looked over her shoulder and saw the red head still out cold. "Oh...Still have to mend Mr Weasley."

"I can do that for you Madame Promfrey, while you heal Wea-" Draco gulped, "R-Ron."

The older witch looked up at him, "Okay, but don't press too hard on her cheek. And once your done, gently spread this potion out on top of it." She said, motioning to a vial full of green liquid.

He took the cotton ball from the witches hand and started to dab Hermione's cheek. Hermione pulled away from him as it stung.

"Stop moving, Hermione." Draco said, as he dabbed at the cut almost directly next to her eye. If it had been an inch to the left, she would've lost her eyesight in her right eye by now.

Hermione glared at him for a little bit before enduring the pain and keeping still. "You've got some explaining to do later." Draco mumbled as he dabbed.

Hermione sighed. "Why don't you explain it to me first, and then, when we go and face the others, I'll help you." Draco said.

She looked up into his gray orbs before reluctantly nodding and going into the story of finding the Philosopher's stone. Once the story had finished, Hermione's cheek had been treated to properly and had a bandage on top of the currently healing cut. Draco sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"I knew it was Potter and Weasley who got you into this mess." Draco said as he glared at the curtain that separated them from Ron.

"Draco- it isn't their fault. I got myself into this."

Draco sighed and changed the subject. "I didn't know you still wore the necklaces," He said motioning to the jewelry laying on her jumper.

"Oh-" Hermione looked down, then back up at Draco noticing his around his neck too. "Well, I didn't know you wore yours too."

Draco looked down at his as well. "Every now and then."

"And I also didn't know you and Neville were best-friends-forever," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, Long- I mean Neville...He's practically the reason we were able to get to you." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. "What? He was! He came into the common room- don't ask me how-" He said quickly when he saw Hermione open her mouth. "Then he said that you needed help and he couldn't do it alone. He also said that he knew about the four of us for a while."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm guessing that it might be a little bit easier now that somebody else knows the secret."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, probably. How long do you reckon you'll be in here for?"

"I don't know, I feel fine. Nothing hurts."

Madame Promfrey poked her head through the curtain. "Mr Malfoy, I thought you already left!"

Draco shook his head and smiled an innocent-ish smile. "I thought I'd accompany Hermione when she left. Just in case."

The witch was shocked. Was a _Slytherin_ actually saying all of this _politely _to her about a _Gryffindor _? She shook her head to clear her mind. "Well, you don't have to wait any long. Miss Granger your free to go, as for your friend. Mr Weasley should be awake in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Hermione smiled up at the witch and jumped off of the bed, loosing her balance slightly. "Wow." Draco quickly reached out and grabbed her elbow before she fell over.

"Good thing you stayed then, Mr Malfoy." Madame Promfrey said before bidding the two good night.

"I hope Harry and Ron'll be alright." She said sadly as the walked the dark corridors of Hogwarts at night. Although all of the portraits were asleep, it still felt as if eyes were following you everywhere.

"They'll be alright. Trust me Mione, Dumbledore's here and he probably already has Pott- er, Harry up in the Hospital wing and Weaslebee," Hermione glared at Draco, "Fine! Ron, is probably already awake. So stop stressing about it, okay?"

Hermione nodded and then yawned.

Draco smirked. "Somebody had a big day, eh?"

"Drake. I faced You-Know-Who, who _wouldn't _be tired?"

"Come on Mie, lets get you to your common room." Draco said as he lazily slung an arm over Hermione's shoulder and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Mione," Draco said as they walked up the stairs. "Tomorrows the end of year feast, then we'll be in second year."

"Wow, I didn't realize that."

"Let's hope that next year will be _less _eventfull than this year."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>Wow, some of you actually wish to snog me...disturbing...<p>

_Sorry girls, he's mine XD_

_ This is sickening just reading it. and i can make it so that you both don't end up together :)))))_

You are a cruel, cruel person. You know that?

_Slytherin, can't help it._

_tut, tut tut..._

**wow...what's this place?- Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>

_**I don't know, but it's awesome!-Albus Potter.  
><strong>_

_**I have a feeling we shouldn't be here..._** Rose Weasley.**_**_

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU 3 END UP IN HERE? YOU ARNE'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE EXISTING YET!_

**Ouch, hurtful much.**

Get used to it, Son.

* * *

><p>Surprise! 4 days till x-mas!<p>

Who has fb? Can you guys do me a tiny tiny TINY favor? Well, My friend entered this contest and I REAALLY wish for her to win. all you have to do is type 'Korea Tourism Organization (Sydney)' in the search bar then obviously click on it. THEN go to the photo's.

You'll see a bunch of photo's with people saying Merry x-mas to KTO. You have to find the one by 'Angelou Ballaco' and just comment on the photo. Then once she gets over 5, BAM she has the chance to win :D THANKS A BUNCH!

AND! ! This is a shout-out to those of you who I consider my fanfiction buddies:

**Nilz0rz**- Nille ;) AKA FFBF (Fanfiction Best Friend )

**Just Above Your Average Malfoy**- Happy Christmas and A Merry New year ;) Let's conquer the world with our awkwardness and magical french toast ;))))

**PigwidgeonHedwig7**- My personal Stalker ;)

i know that there are more of you, but so far these three people are AWESOME.

And sorry, but my sister will literally kill me if i don't say this~

Please follow her on tumblr!

www DOT troublesomespygirls DOT tumblr DOT com

_And does anyone know any really good Scorpius/Rose fanfics? I'm running low =.=_

Thank you

Stay safe and review !

xx

Lu


	22. Explain Train

**I iz back, Miss me ? ;) This chapter is full of random stuff because I couldn't think straight so...Sorry? :) OH- before I forget- it would be ideal if you read chapter 15 again and then read this chapter; might make more sense XD Love you!**

Chapter 22: Explain Train

Hermione and Ron stood on one of the staircase landings that overlooked the Entrance Hall. Hermione couldn't help but think of what happened last night and that now she was going back to her normal life.

"You reckon Harry's alright?" Ron asked, disrupting her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, well of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"You seem a bit distracted today, Hermione." Ron said suspiciously.

Hermione gulped nervously. Truth be told, Hermione was actually thinking about how Neville had known about her secret. Why did he seem so calm about it? Did he accept it? Was he going to use it as some sort of leverage? At that thought Hermione almost laughed out loud. Neville blackmailing Hermione?

Ron waved his hand in front of her face, again disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Merlin, Hermione. You really are out of it today, aren't you?"

Hermione didn't respond but turned on the spot. Standing below them was Harry, emerald green eyes locked on his friends' faces and raven black hair disarray. Merlin knew how much Hermione wanted to go run up to him and comb his hair so that it lay flat, but they both knew that that wouldn't happen since she already tried it before. Hermione considered making a club that consist of those with uncontrollable hair, but then that would mean inviting Millicent Bullstrode to join, so she didn't.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and ran down the stair case to hug her friend.

Harry smiled at Hermione as she ran down the steps, black robes billowing behind her along with her extremely _curly _hair. He opened his arm and took a few steps forward to hug his friend. Harry let out a loud '_Oomph' _at the impact, but hugged he none the less.

"How're you feeling, mate?" Ron said nudging him on the shoulder.

Harry shrugged. "I've been better."

The rest of the day was uneventful until it was finally time to board the _Hogwarts Express_. The children chatted excitedly about what they were going to be doing on the holidays and planning on when they'd see each other.

Hermione stood next to Harry and Ron waiting quietly and patiently in line. She bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to glimpse at the train above all of the students heads.

"Harry, Mione, Ron!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Hagrid!" The three children chorused.

The three briefly hugged the half giant before stepping back and smiling up at him.

"Lookin' forward to yer holidays?"

"Yeah!" Ron said enthusiastically. "I'm going to ask Mum if I can invite Harry and Hermione over."

"But I doubt that'll happen Ron, seeing as I live in France."

"And I doubt that my Aunt and Uncle will believe I have friends, therefore not letting me go."

"Yer relatives causin' you trouble again, Harry? Want me to turn yer cousin Dudley into a pig?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione could see it in Harry's eyes as he considered. "No. I'm sure I can survive."

As the three continued talking, Hermione spotted the '_Slytherin Royalties' _making their way into the train. Hermione looked back to the three who were conversing and said hastily; "Er...I'll go ahead and find an empty compartment." And before any of them could respond, she dashed towards the red train.

She squeezed between and weaved through the students, apologizing every now and then when one would yell the occasional 'Ow!' Hermione didn't even hesitate to catch her breath when she saw an opening between some students and sprinted straight towards the train.

She jumped the small gap between the platform and the train, and landed somewhat gracefully in the carriage. Hermione took at deep breath as she looked back out the open door to where Ron and Harry where still talking to Hagrid.

Hermione began to walk down the aisle, looking for her Slytherin's. She was lost in thought, thinking about all of the events that had just happened to her this year; befriending Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, gaining friendships with her fellow housemates that are as strong as sibling relationships, becoming top of every class, finding Draco, Pansy and Blaise again, facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and winning the house cup. She was so deep in her thought that she almost missed out on someone calling her name.

"Mione?" A soft voice called from one of the compartments, the door half open.

Hermione turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a certain pair of silver ones, whose head was sticking out of the door. Hermione felt a bit dazed, what with her being so caught up in her thoughts then looking straight into his eyes.

When Hermione didn't respond to him calling her name, his eyebrows furrowed and he took a step forward. "Mione, is everything alright?"

His voice brought her back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at him, a soft pink tinge spreading through her cheeks. "Um, yeah. Sorry, just thinking."

Draco's mouth broke into a heart-breaking (A/N well for us anyways, for Hermione...no so much ;)) smile and replied, "Always something in your mind." He smiled even wider when her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Draco moved aside to let Hermione into the compartment before sticking his head out of the door to check if anyone saw and shut the door.

"Hey, short-stuff," Blaise said with a cheeky grin, while studying a chess board in front of him.

"Hey," Hermione replied with a grin.

"You better not've cheated." Draco said, brushing past Hermione and taking his seat in front of Blaise.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Blaise said, but winked at Hermione.

"Yes, you did! My knight was on the board last time I checked, along with my queen and bishops!" Draco said, placing his pieces back on the board before whacking Blaise on the head.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Keep the voices down; trying to read here!" She said, looking over at the two boys who were knocking each other's chess pieces off of the board.

The two boys faltered in their actions, looking at Pansy with raised eyebrows. "Pans, you're looking at this week's edition of '_Tween Witches'. _I hardly label that as _reading._" Blaise said, smirking. Draco too wore a smirk and nodded in agreement.

"Well at least she's reading and not cheating over a board game and knocking each piece off." Hermione said, looking pointedly at the remains of the game that was strewn across the compartment floor.

Blaise rolled his eyes and began picking the pieces off of the floor. "So, Mione, what brings you here?"

"Here?" She asked and Blaise nodded. "Well, I kind of go to school here. And every holiday's, the school provides transportation so that the students can go home." Hermione answered smartly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and mimicked what Hermione just said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey! That is _not _how I sound!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well that's how you sound to me." Blaise said with a smirk. Hermione glared daggers at Blaise, who returned them back.

"I think what Blaise was saying was," Draco said, awkwardly trying to break the staring competition. "What brings you to the Royal compartment?"

Hermione scoffed, "Just because you guys are in here, doesn't make it a 'Royal Compartment'." Hermione said pointedly.

"Might as well be," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Back to the question on hand!" Pansy said in a raised voice.

"Just wanted someone to talk to," Hermione said with a shrug, looking around the room and avoiding the eyes that were staring at her.

"Not that I have anything wrong with you talking to us Hermione; but can't you talk to Potter and Weaslebee?" Blaise asked with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione snatched the magazine Pansy was holding and just looked at the pages, not really taking anything in. "It's Weasley, and I can talk to them. But I felt like talking to you."

Draco shared a look with his fellow Slytherin's. They could easily tell that Hermione was avoiding the answer they were looking for. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Hermione shrugged and pretended to look interested in the magazine. "Stuff."

"Hermione..." Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What?" She said, looking up at him innocently. "Ugh." Hermione said, looking at the ceiling. "Fine. I wanted to talk to you about the night when... When I... When you..." Hermione stuttered. She knew what she wanted to talk about, but just not how to phrase it, and by the looks that her friends were giving her, they knew too.

"The night where You-Know-Who was here?" Blaise offered.

"Well technically, he was here since the beginning of the year...so, which night?"

"Stop being a smarty pants!" Blaise said. (A/N I would've used a better insult, but then again- they are only 11 :P)

"The night when you went with Potter and Weasley to help Potter to find that stone." Draco said.

"Yeah, that night!"

Pansy waited for Hermione to continue, but it seemed as though her thoughts were preoccupied. "Well? What about that night?"

Hermione gulped before looking nervously at her friends. Her gaze flicked from Pansy's pointed impatient one to Blaise's brotherly concerned eyes then settled on Draco's grey orbs. The one that even when they were young and they'd first met, she could tell him anything. Those eyes comforted her and she looked directly at them instead of looking at the other two. "I just wanted to know what happened... Like, why weren't you guys strangling Neville? I would've thought that you'd at least be glaring at him." Hermione said.

"Well, Neville did bring us to you that night. He's the one who helped save you." Draco replied.

"Plus, he isn't, surprisingly, bad company." Pansy added, snatching her magazine back.

Hermione turned to Pansy with her eyebrows raise. She could not believe what she was hearing come out of Pansy's mouth. "Really?"

This time it was Blaise who responded. "Yeah, he was actually quite fun to talk to on the way back to your dorms. He told us how he thought that he was a squib, and his grandmother," Blaise said, the corners of his mouth slightly raised. Hermione smiled too, she'd heard of those stories before too.

"He also said that he was sorry." Blaise added, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For waking us up, coming into our dorms, making me carry Weasley with him, and finding out the secret that you tried so hard to hide." He said.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. She didn't think that Neville would be talking so openly with Slytherin's; it seems that everything that she assumed was wrong.

"But he promised us that he wouldn't go around blabbing. Not that I ever thought he would," Pansy adds.

"He's a nice kid." Draco said, looking thoughtful.

Hermione nods in agreement, "Yeah, he is."

Just then, the train made a loud whistle, meaning that it was time for the other students to board, and that Hermione's visiting time was up. "Hm, well I take that as my queue to leave." Hermione said, standing up.

"Okay," The three said a little dejectedly. "See you soon, okay?" Blaise says, smiling up at her.

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, soon." She quickly exits the compartment and shuts the door closed behind her before making her journey back to her own.

Hermione's compartment seems awfully full with herself, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all inside it. Harry and Ron were seated next to the window and were playing a very intense game of Wizarding Chess.

* * *

><p>When they first began playing, Hermione said: "Aren't you tired of that game?" But all Ron said in response was, "Playing it life size has made me love it even more!" And Harry just nodded in agreement. Dean and Seamus sat across from each other and were playing Exploding Snap. Key words there being <em>were.<em> When somehow, Seamus managed to singe the ends of his hair and they changed to gobstones.

Hermione sat across from Neville and next to the door. She enjoyed sitting across from him, where the other boys of the compartment were playing games, Neville was quietly reading a book about Herbology, much like how Hermione was re-reading _Hogwarts: A History. _She found it laughable, how much their compartment seemed organized, each pair doing the same things and all.

But Hermione was itching to get out of the compartment and talk to Neville. About how he got into the Slytherin Chambers, how he knew where to find her, why he was so comfortable around them, and most of all, how he'd managed to figure out the secret.

Hermione wasn't doing a good job at hiding how impatient she was, as she was constantly moving, either tapping her finger, or tapping her leg and then her constantly peering over her book to look at Neville.

Neville could sense that Hermione wanted to talk to him. He glanced at the other people of their compartment who seemed oblivious to how she was feeling. Neville thought quickly for way to Hermione stop fidgeting.

"Hey, isn't the sweets cart supposed to have arrived by now?" Neville said, neatly folding the tip of the page as a book mark.

"Err, yeah." Dean said, looking a Neville questioningly. "Why?"

"I'm starving." Neville just said. "I'm going to go and look for it, want me to buy you guys some stuff?"

Ron's face lit up, "Oh, yes please! I'm starving!" He dug into his pocket, his face falling slightly as he pulled out couple of bronze Knuts.

"Its okay Ron, I'm paying." Neville said to Ron, who was separating the lint from the coins. _Maybe I can transfigure the lint into more money?_ Ron thought to himself.

"Mione," Neville said nodding his head in the direction of the door. "Wanna go hunt down some chocolate frogs?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure."

The two of them swiftly made there way out into the aisle, shutting the door tightly behind them. At first it was just a comfortable silence where they just walked slowly down the aisle, occasionally saying hello to a friend.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "How did you know-"

"Mie, you're not the best at keeping your emotions and thoughts hidden, you know." Neville said, smirking slightly.

"Humph."

Neville playfully nudged her, "So, what was it?"

Hermione sighed, "I just wanted to ask about the night at the Hospital wing," she looked up and down the aisle to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Neville looked at her expectantly. "Well, ask away."

Paranoia swept over Hermione and she quickly glanced down the aisle again. No one was currently in the aisle but just as a precaution she whispered. "Um...How- how did you, well, you know, find out?" Hermione said, nervously biting her lip. She really couldn't shake the feeling off that someone was watching them ever since she found out that Neville knew.

"When I found out about you and Draco?" Neville asked casually.

"Shh! Not too loud!" Hermione said quickly, "And don't say it like that, you make us sound like a couple." (A/N HAHA, I HAD TO ADD THAT IN ^_^)

Neville chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "You are way to paranoid, Mione. Anyways, I found out on that day at the library."

"What day? Merlin, Neville. I spend every day in the library. I practically live in there! You can't just say- on that day at the library. Be more specific than that!"

"Merlin, Hermione! Calm down! And I wasn't finished talking anyways." Neville said, holding his hands up.

Neville looked at the compartments that they were standing in front of and pulled Hermione into an empty one. "So as I was saying, the library. The day when I found you in the astronomy section and I declared you Gryffindor's Princess."

Hermione had to think back, that was just barely past when they started school! Hermione didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"I was just looking for something to read in the Herbology section, you know..._ light _reading. I found a couple of books to read and went to one of the small tables, a couple of aisles away from your hidden one." Neville said, but when he saw Hermione's pointed look her added. "I think just about all of the Gryffindor's know that the hidden corner is where you stay. And if I remember correctly, Fred, George and Lee were sitting at the table next to me. Yeah, that's right. That's when they heard about your nick name. So anyways, I saw Millicent and some other Slytherin's following her, walking in your direction. So I got up from my table and went to the closest aisle I could get to without you seeing me- you know, incase you didn't need help, and I didn't want to disturb you.

But I was right, Millicent did go to where you were, but you seemed to defend yourself pretty well. And then the other Slytherin's came in; the good ones. Whoa, never thought I'd see the day when I'd label Slytherin's good. _Anyways_, I was there, incase you needed help or if you were in danger or anything. But you were s relaxed and happy when you were around them, so I didn't barge in; Unlike Harry and Ron. When I heard them coming and saw you coming to the aisle I was hiding in, I ran to the end of the aisle so it looked like I was just coming there. I knew Harry and Ron where looking for you, that's why I took you back to the common room; so that you were as far away from the Slytherin's so they wouldn't be suspicious. It felt rude to be eaves dropping, but I never told anyone. So there you have it, the story of when I found out... About _you and Draco._" Neville said, smirking when Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and smacked his arm.

"Well...wow." Was all Hermione could say. She was expecting a story, but this one to her was so obvious! How did she not see it!

"And then there's that fact that your tables in Potions are the only Slytherin/Gryffindor ones that hardly fight. Plus the fact that on the day that we finished exams you were passing notes. And yes, I saw that. And then there's also the fact that whenever you threaten one of us with the Slytherin's around- Draco would always say something along the lines of "_Trust me, she would"_. All of that just confirmed your friendship. Any other questions?"

"Um...yeah," Hermione said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts a bit. "Um, how- how did you get into the Slytherin Dungeons?"

Neville laughed, "That was easy. I just hid and listened to the sixth years that were lurking, well not necessarily _lurking_. I think that they were the Prefects, but anyways, I heard them say the password and yeah. I just repeated that and went to them." He said simply.

"Wow. You knew all this time, but you didn't tell anyone, not even me..." Hermione stated.

Neville uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck, "Well, yeah. I mean- I didn't want you to be _not_ happy... So, I kept it a secret until you could come and tell us."

Neville barley got the last word out as Hermione crushed him into a bone breaking hug. The air gushed out of his lungs, but he hugged her none the less.

"Thank you, Neville. Truly, thank you." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Its okay, Hermione." He pulled her back a bit to see her face. "Now lets go and see if we can find that cart, if not- than we face the wrath of a hungry Weasley."

"Already dreading it."

* * *

><p>"I thought you went to get food!" Ron shouted as soon as the two walked into the compartment.<p>

"Couldn't find the cart." Neville said simply.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled; face turning the same shade as his hair.

"And here comes the wrath of the hungry Weasley…" Hermione said.

Everyone in the room snickered at that comment, but that just made Ron even redder.

"You should've come back with some sort of food." Dean said, chuckling quietly.

"No need to, the carts here. So you can calm down now Ron." Seamus replied.

After the six of them bought several sweets off of the cart, they resumed their recent activities and journeyed home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Before Draco, Hermione or any of the others interrupt- this chapter was dedicated to Rachel, and <span>__celine-twilightadict, who's birthday's had past while this wasn't up XD HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!_

_ALSO! Merry Christmas to you all! And A happy New year! I know that this came late, but I was Really busy :P_

OK- SHUT UP NOW LU!- DRACO.

_Draco, that was extremely rude! There are people out there who actually care about what Lu says! _

WAIT- WHAT? THAT WASN'T ME! BLAISE I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A LONG, PAINFUL DEATH!

Yeah? Go for it. Hey Ladies… ;) – King Blaise

_Blaise- you are annoying._

You know you love me :)- Blaise

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I know I said a few days- but I was super buys! XD Please don't hate me! Originally I had something else to add to this chapter- but I thought that it was long enough. So- yeah :P<p>

ANYWAYS- how was your Christmas and new years? Mine was awesome! I hope you all listened to me and stayed safe!

And- just out of curiosity- who here likes/loves The Hunger Games?

And who here has tumblr? FOLLOW ME? I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU!

Anyways-

Stay safe!

Xx

Lu

P.s- I missed all of you so much! XD


	23. Cousin Gabriella?

**Before we start reading; can I please just say a HUGE thank you to my dear friend PATRICIA who Beta'd this chapter for me! And to my other three friends who are going to be beta-ing along side her C:**

**Anyways; ON WITH THE STORYYYY~!**

The translation is in brackets.

Chapter 23: Gabriella

Hermione boarded off the train and met the other Weasley's on the platform. As Hermione spoke with the Weasley's, she thought that the meeting with them went quite well.

Mrs Weasley accepted her and was a very sweet and treated her like a daughter of her own. Mr Weasley was very excited on meeting her and asked her the functions of a rubber duck. This question confused her immensely, sharing a look with Harry who smiled and rolled his eyes.

When Hermione met the youngest member of the Weasley family, she smiled kind and genuinely. Ginny seemed to adore Hermione and look up to her the minute upon seeing her.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Ginny beamed. "You were supposed to go to Beauxbatons but went to Hogwarts instead!"

"Ginny!" Her mother chastised, "Don't be so rude!"

"How is that rude mother? I was just stating..." Ginny murmured, facing Hermione again and rolling her eyes.

"You're always so bold." Ron said, affectionately ruffling his sisters red locks.

"If you continue doing that I will become bald!" Ginny huffed, whacking Ron's hands away.

"I bet you she'll be in Gryffindor," George nudged Fred.

"No need to bet. Being a Weasley, it practically screams Gryffindor."

"I'll give you something to bet," Fred whispered to his brothers, "I bet that soon, Ginny'll be 'Mione and Harry's number one fan."

"You're on!" George replied, smacking his twin on the shoulder.

"Got no money on me," Ron replied, shrugging.

All of the Weasley's, including Hermione and Harry lined up to go and run through the barrier that lead to the muggle platform, when she spotted a familiar luminous blond, glowing in the sun light.

Draco Malfoy was standing by himself, staring at Hermione; he seemed to be waiting for his parents to pick him up. Hermione smiled at him, but he continued to stare at her in a way that made her confused and a tad uncomfortable.

Draco was staring at her longingly _**(A/N NO. NOT IN THAT WAY. MERLIN, YOU PEOPLE HAVE DIRTY MINDS! KEEP READING! ;)) **_He wanted to be with Hermione, smiling and laughing with her, just like old times, not Weasley and Potter. They were stealing his best friend away from her. If he didn't have to keep their friendship a secret, he could be talking freely with her right now!

Draco barely registered her smiling at him and giving him a small wave as he was too far lost in thought. A gentle hand on his shoulder and the sound of his mother's voice brought him back to reality.

"Draco, come along." Narcissa said softly. When she saw who he was smiling at, she couldn't help but smile either.

"Draco, your father couldn't come to pick you up today because of an emergency meeting at the Ministry," She said, "Would you like to go have a quick walk around the muggle town?"

Draco looked up at his mother incredulously. "Really, Mother?" He asked eyes wide. She nodded and smiled in response.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" He asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come along now Draco, before I change my mind." Narcissa said, gently ruffling his hair, before putting her arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the barrier.

Hermione watched as Narcissa and Draco exchanged a few wards when somebody gently tugged on her elbow and Harry's soft voice said her name.

"Hermione, are you coming?" He asked softly. "I may not be ecstatic that I'm going back to my Uncle's house, but you still need to get home." Hermione checked her surroundings and saw that the only Weasley's left were Fred and George to round them up.

"Yes, come on." She replied pulling Harry along with her as she walked through the barrier, telling him how he could stay with her or Ron during the holidays.

As Hermione and Harry walked through the barrier, arms linked together, Hermione immediately began to scan the crowd of people around her, searching the crowd of people around her, searching for her parents.

"See your parents, Mione?" Fred asked from behind her as he walked through the barrier with his twin.

Hermione spotted several people who she had thought were her parents. But then she saw two people, a man and woman, standing off to the side. The man had light brown hair with hints of blond here and there; the woman had dark brown curly hair that stopped just passed her shoulders, with an evening blue beret sitting on top. Both adults wore similar scarf's and trench coats. _**(A/N Very French aye?)**_

"Yes." Hermione replied. Like as if they had heard her voice, Jeremiah and Patricia turned and spotted Hermione and smiled, her mother waving as they walked towards her.

Hermione ran towards her parents, abandoning her luggage and friends completely. She ran straight into her parents open arms, laughing and smiling at them.

"Bonjour Maman, Papa!" She said, looking up at them. (Hello mother, father.)

"Bonjour en petite 'Ermione." Her father replied. (Hello, little Hermione.)

"Comment ça va?" Patricia asked, pulling her daughter away from her slightly to have a better view of her. (How are you?)

"Ça va très bien!" Hermione replied cheerfully. (I'm great!)

"Ma chère tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois je vous ai vu!" Patricia exclaimed, turning her daughter in circles. (My dear, you have grown since the last time I saw you!)

"Maman!" Hermione giggled. "Tu m'avez vu dernières vacances!" Hermione said, slightly tilting from too many spins. (Mother! You saw me last holidays!)

"Ma chérie, les vacances ètait il ya longtemps." Patricia said, lazily flopping her hand.

Harry and the Weasley's watched, rooted to the spot as the Grangers spoke fluent French.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ron whispered to Harry and his siblings.

"I don't know, but it's pretty cool." Ginny replied, looking at Hermione, awestruck.

"I don't know, but I agree with Ginny." Harry said with a shrug, who was too immersed by the Grangers conversation to spot the little red head blushing.

"Who knows what they're saying," George said.

"She could be bad mouthing us for all we know." Fred added.

"She'd most likely be bad mouthing you lot; I'm a great role model. She's probably telling her parents how much of an inspiration I am." Percy said, straightening his clothes, pointing his nose high and puffing his chest out to show the 'Prefect' badge.

"Way to boost your ego Perce," George said, snickering.

Hermione and her parents walked back to where she had abandoned her trolley of luggage.

"Mum, Dad. These are-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Patricia said, waving her hands frantically to stop Hermione, eyes bright with interest. "Your Hermione's Gryffindor brothers, right?" Patricia cut in, only the tinniest hint of a French accent left in her voice.

Hermione nodded, slightly embarrassed as to her mum addressing them in such a way; but was glad when the boys nodded along too.

Patricia gasped delightedly; clapping her hands together and began naming the children before her, only forgetting Percy's name by a second and Ginny's because Hermione had only just met her today.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you all. Hermione's told us a lot about you." Patricia said.

"This is Mr and Mrs Weasley." Hermione said.

"Hello, I'm Patricia and this is my husband Jeremiah." Patricia said warmly. "Mrs Weasley, our Hermione has said nothing but good things about your children."

"Nonsense, no need to call me Mrs Weasley, Molly will do. It's lovely to meet you, Patricia. This is my husband, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at the Grangers, shaking hands with Jeremy.

"And who might this sweet angel be?" Patricia asked, crouching down to Ginny's height, smiling.

"Mrs Granger, that's no sweet angel," Fred scoffed, ruffling his sister's hair affectionately.

"That's a demonic child sent from the fiery pits of hell." George finished, poking his sister in the side.

Ginny turned and poked her tongue out at them turning back to Patricia. "My name's Ginny." She said confidently to Patricia.

"What a lovely name, is it short for something?"

"Yeah, ginger guinea pig." George said under his breath.

Ginny ignored him and said, "It's short for Ginevra."

"What a beautiful name," Jeremy said.

"Thank you! Well to be honest I didn't like my name so much at first but now I thi-"

"So Harry; see the pigs yet?" George said slyly covering his sister's mouth with his hand and earning a whack on the head from Molly.

Harry's eyes immediately flew to a round man in a gray plaid vest with a beige coat matching with ash pants and a navy blue cap, who was standing next to a telephone booth, looking important as he could and politely looking at everywhere except where Harry was.

"Actually, yeah, I saw Uncle Vernon a while ago," Harry said, looking back at them. "But I stayed because he won't come near me since I'm still near magical people."

"Why? Think he'll catch it?" Ron said with a snicker.

"Exactly." Harry said, letting out a frustrated sigh in his uncle's direction.

"Harry, you can always stay with Ron and I." Hermione said pursing her lips together.

"Nope," Harry said, affectionately scratching Hedwig between the bars of her cage. "I mean, I would but I can't. Uncle Vernon would love to get rid of me, but just freely letting me go and having a good time and stuff is too nice for him." Harry said before grabbing his trolley and bidding farewell to the Granger's and Weasley's, promising to write to Hermione and Ron.

After a couple of minutes of polite chatting and getting to know each other, there was an awkward silence that filled the space. The children made comments to fill in the silence but still, it was awkward.

Hermione felt a soft buzz around her neck.

The necklace from Pansy.

She hadn't felt anything from it in a while, the last time being when she was down at the third floor at Hogwarts. Her hand flew down to her necklace, feeling the now warm pendant buzz lightly. She looked down at it; it was currently changing colours from different shades of yellow. It was as if the pendant was laughing at her.

A few second later, a familiar paper dragon came fluttering in her direction. The Weasley children had watched the paper dragon flutter towards them and were surprised when it continued flapping its wings in front of Hermione's face.

"What's this?" Ron said, extending his hand to reach for the dragon.

"No!" Hermione said, reacting quickly and taking the paper.

"Hey…" Ron said, slowly remembering, "Didn't you get one of those in the Great Hall?"

Hermione said nothing and just looked down at the now still paper dragon in her hands. She turned away slightly, and opened the origami, making sure that her friends wouldn't peek.

_How awkward are you with the rest of the Weaslebee clan?_

_Just walk away from them if it's so awkward :)_

_-D xx_

Hermione quickly shut the note and looked up, searching for little blond and spotted him hiding behind the wall to which was the entrance to 9 ¾; His head slightly poking out from behind, his pale blond hair falling over his eyes.

Patricia glanced to where her daughter was looking and caught the sight of platinum blond. "Oh," she said, the Weasley's turned to look at what she was looking at. "Isn't that-"

"No one!" Hermione cut in quickly, "No one at all! Why would there be anyone? Why would anyone be there?"

Patricia studied her daughter and opened her mouth again to speak. "I was going to say, isn't that your cousin over there." Her mother said.

This startled Hermione, "Cousin?"

Patricia just raised her eyebrow at her daughter. Hermione sucked in an over exaggerated gasp and clasped her hands together.

"Is Gabriella here?" Hermione said, 'excitedly' bouncing on the balls of her feet and searching around.

Jeremiah played along, although he was confused. "Yeah… she's over there by the newspaper stand."

Hermione smiled at her dad and continued jumping about. "Really?! Can we go and see her?!" she half exclaimed, jumping in circles around her parents.

"Well, I'm guessing that's our queue to leave," Molly said, with a kind smile.

"Ours too," Patricia said, returning the smile.

As soon as everyone had said good-bye to one another, Hermione bounded off to where her cousin was supposed to be and when the Weasley's were out of sight, did a U-turn and headed to where Draco was hiding.

"Drake!" Hermione yelled, running to him.

"Don't you mean Gabriella?" Draco said smartly, hugging his best friend.

Hermione just smirked and ruffled his hair. Hermione's parents came, walking towards them.

"Honestly Hermione, you acted as if there was a fire and it was threatening to burn you books!" Patricia said, laughing.

"I agree!" A voice said behind Hermione.

She turned around and saw the eyes that she felt she hadn't seen in years.

"Narcissa!" Hermione said, giving the older lady a hug.

"Hi Hermione," Narcissa said, laughing.

"I think this calls for some coffee," Patricia said.

Narcissa nodded, and they all left the station.

* * *

><p><em>You guys missed me? -Draco<em>

_missed who? you? PFFT OH PLEASE! – Hermione_

* * *

><p>Ok, so first off…<p>

I know that nothing much happened in this chapter, because you know, it was just a filler chapter since I hadn't posted in what seems like centuries.

So most of you guys said a 100 shot would be great! Which pleases me very much :D And for those of you who wondered what a 100 shot was- it's a 100 chapter story.

FF has changed so much in the time I left! I CAN NOW ATTACH PHOTOS TO THIS. Omg. And that, I shall do!

If you guys wish for anything special to happen in the upcoming chapters, don't be shy and just tell me! I'm all for ideas!

DROP BY AND SAY HELLO TO ME C: IM A VERY LONELY PERSON~!

OH! And a lot of you have mentioned my terrible French!

Ok, to defend myself, can I just say, that i have only been doing French for roughly, I'd say 2 years and a bit? So when I don't know how to pronounce something, I turn to my text book and google translate, so please, forgive me~!

Also,

I have noticed my terrible TERRIBLE spelling mistakes! Oh dear! I cannot believe I made you guys suffer and read my very bad writing! BUT DO NOT FEAR!

I WILL GO BACK AND CORRECT THEM ALL AND I HAVE FOUR FRIENDS/BETA'S NOW! SO YEAH :DDDD

Anyways,

**leave a review and tell me what you think c; and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters C:**

xx

Lu


	24. Wait for me

Hey everyone!

I know that you are all waiting for me to update soon, and to be honest, I haven't a clue how to continue this story! And right now, my beta's are just telling me to update with no idea's _ Gee, how I love them /3 I joke, I joke. I am very thankful for my betas, without them I'd be going insane so a round of applause for them!

Anyways, as you may have noticed, I changed the title to my I mean OUR fanfic to "Under intense editing" because, to be honest, I wasn't really pleased with how some of the chapters turned out, so yes, I will be editing them.

I've gotten comments saying how my French is a little off and I apologize! With French, I've only been learning the basics for roughly 3 years now, so askdaslkdjv I'm going to find myself a French translator.

**If any of you are up for the job, come and PM me!**

To my new readers! I love you as equally as I've loved my readers that have stayed with me since the beginning!

To my old readers who have been patient and stayed with me through the wait; omg. Let's just get old together, I mean, we all know that this story is going to take FOREVER :S

See you guys soon (?)

You don't have to review!

But yeah, just letting you guys know that I didn't forget about you or the story! 3

Stay with me through this! My very first~


End file.
